Victorious: A New Beginning
by EMoney365
Summary: What if Tori wasn't the only one who goes to Hollywood Arts, what if a childhood friend of hers went there as well? (summary unless someone could come up with a better one.) First story. Co-written by Hotstreak's crossover stories. (P.S. The Long Awaited Chapter 9 is coming soon.)
1. The Big Showcase or A Vega's Recognition

Me: What's up ladies and gentleman it's time for the debut of Victorious: A New Beginning!

Audience: *cheers and applauds*

Me: Now y'all probably wondering what this story's about, right?

Audience: *chants Yes 3 times repeatedly*

Me: Alright, Alright settle down now, basically the story follows the Victorious storyline, with a few twists. The Main Character, along with the Victorious Crew will have powers, (what kind I'm not really sure), the story will have its share of action, romance, humor, and some references.

Audience: *Cue Loud Cheers*

Me: Then Ladies and Gentlemen I give to You Victorious: A New Beginning!

Audience: *As One* Yeah!

Me: Well then, let's get started, but first….

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or anything else I may use during the duration of the story.

Me: Ok, Now Let's Begin

Chapter 1: The Big Showcase (Make It Shine) or A Vega's Recognition

Victoria Vega otherwise known Tori Vega, a pretty well-mannered 16 year old girl, was working on her science project with her classmate from Sherwood High School, Ian. The project in question was smelling and feeling a mold bush (EMoney365: Seriously?). And while they're going over it, they're soon interrupted by another teenage girl, but older she was Katrina Vega aka Trina Vega, Tori's older sister.

"Ahh I'm so upset!" Trina growled. "You won't believe who I got partnered with in the Big Showcase."

"Who?" Tori asked, curious to know who it was that her sister ever so mad.

"Andrew Harris, A 10th grader" she answered.

"What's the Big Showcase?" Ian asked, never heard of said event.

"It's a performance they put on at Hollywood Arts they-

"They invite agents, directors, producers, and other super powerful in show business" Trina said cutting Tori off, earning a glare from the younger Vega; which Trina didn't seem to notice, that or she didn't really care. "And it's extremely important to me which is why I'm upset because the person I have to work with is below my grade level."

"Oh, well that sucks!" Ian said

"Yes it does, which is why I'm gonna need you to leave."

"What? But me and Tori have a project to complete

Ignoring Ian's cries of protest, Trina grabbed Ian's arm and walked him out the door then slammed it behind him in the process.

"Trina!" Tori shouted, couldn't believe what her sister had just done. "We were working on a project."

"So you and what's his name can do your project some other time" Trina said not seeing Tori's dilemma at all.

"My project is due tomorrow" Tori deadpanned

"Will you just forget about your stupid project? Andrew's coming over and you've got to help figure out what we're gonna do in the Big Showcase. I definitely wanna sing a song.

"Why me?"

"You don't expect me to come up with everything myself do you?"

Before Tori could answer, the doorbell rang

"Ugh, that must him now!" Trina said while walking to the door. She opened the door and there was an African-American with dreadlocks.

At that moment time froze. Tori started to remember to someone similar to him from her childhood. She glanced at picture from the fridge, and saw her younger self and a boy with light-brown skin with tiny dreads, in said picture both of them were throwing up peace signs, with one-eye closed with their tongues sticking out.

Tori smiled at that day, she wished she could see him again, little did she know that she would meet him sooner than later.

And time was moving once more.

"Come In!" Trina said, rudely.

"Thanks, I think" The dreadlocked boy said, unsure how to respond to Trina.

"Tori this is Andrew, Andrew that's Tori"

"Andre! My names Andre." The now-identified Andre said

"Whatever, we've got work to do!"

"Hey!" Tori Waved

"Hey, you go to Hollywood Arts, too?"

"No, I go to Sherwood. I'm not really a performer, just my sister."

"Yup I was born with the talent and the looks." She said, praising herself.

Andre nodded his head then his attention was lead to the Vega sister's piano. "Oh, nice piano!" Andre sat down at the piano and played a few keys, surprisingly he was good, very good. (EMoney365: Ladies and gentleman Ray Charles, Reincarnated.)

"Oh my god, Your Fantastic!" Tori said, amazed by his musical talent.

"He's Okay!" Said Trina, clearly she wasn't impressed

Andre gave her an unsatisfied look, then something smelled bad as if it was rotten. He turned to Tori and sniffs her, since the smell seems to be coming from her, Andre wondered what was that awful stench, then he got his answer.

"It's Fish Mold!"

"Gross!" Was all Andre could say at the moment.

Five days later, Tori had been helping Andre &amp; Trina rehearse a song in the Big Showcase, Andre came up with the song Make It Shine and wrote it down for Trina to sing. Tori however felt like the past 5 days have been 5 years of endless torture, having to listen to her sister sing, which was horrible beyond words. But the only good thing that did happened to her was she &amp; Andre became fast friends.

Andre was standing outside the Vega house, talking to his grandmother on his cell phone. "Grandma don't worry nothing's gonna happen to you. No grandma there's no way you can drown at my school…you're not gonna fall into a toilet either! Look I'll call you later, bye-bye."

As Andre hung up his phone, Tori came out carrying two glasses of green punch and offers Andre one.

"So is your grandmother going to the Big Showcase?" Tori asked overheard his conversation

"Yeah, it's gonna be the first time she's left the house in 6 years"

"Why?" she asked, wondering, how (let alone why) would she could be cooped up for so long?

"Cause the woman's afraid of everything!" Andre pointed out. "people, umbrellas, rabbis, bikinis, breakfast food."

"So if saw a rabbi in a bikini eating pancakes…." Tori trailed off

"The woman would burst into flames!" Andre finished

Tori laughed a little bit, believing that there's no way that could possibly happen.

"Tori, Andy, come on!" Trina called out, ready to get this show on the road

"Oh well, looks like it's back to rehearsal."

"Looks like…and my name's Andre, Andre!" He shouted.

They walked inside the living room, where Trina waited for them, wearing a blue &amp; white with a tiara, looking like a prom queen. (EMoney365: Come on now Trina, it's a showcase, not a beauty pageant.)

"So, what do you think? It's fabulous, right?" She asked, twirling around.

"Do you really need to wear that just to rehearse?" Tori asked

"Yes Tori, I do. A person needs to feel the part to be the part" Trina said, while tapping her nose.

"I thought we talked about you not tapping my nose anymore"

Trina ignored her cause she's focused more on her performance. "Okay, now that we got all of the comedy stuff down, let's start with my song."

"And by your song, I'm guessing you mean the song I wrote?" Andre asked, as he was sitting in front of the piano.

"No One cares who wrote the song" Trina said, laughing a little bit. "Now GO!"

Andre started playing the piano in a mid-tempo style.

"PLAY SLOWER!" she shouted (EMoney365: Shouted? *scoffs* more like demanded)

Taken back by her outburst, Andre decided to as she says, not wanting to get yelled at again, and plays a slow tune. At that moment, Trina starts singing off-key, way off-key.

_**You don't have to be afraid**_

_** To put your dreams in action**_

_** You're never gonna…..**_

(EMoney365: Ah! For the sake of all that's holy, please make it stop!)

Not knowing how much of her sister's singing she can withstand, Tori decided to end this nightmare once and for all.

"Trina…Trina!"

"What?!" Trina Shouted, upset that her sister interrupted her.

"I think Andre's right. You should let him play the song in a faster tempo."

"No!" Trina cried "It has to be a power ballad, so all the important people can hear my range &amp; vocal clarity."

"But Trina, I think maybe you should…"

"No, just…Take it from When I Make It Shine" Trina said to Andre, ignoring Tori's comments

(EMoney365: Oh No, Not that, Anything but that please I beg of you)

As Trina sings When I Make It Shine, she hold it on a high note, which sounded like high-pitched shrieking. Tori &amp; Andre were thinking along the same line: When will she ever stop? Thankfully, she did.

"Well how was that?" (EMoney365: I'd tell you Trina, but there's a list a really, really, long list.)

Andre looked at Tori and asked: Do you have any aspirin?

Lucky for him, she had some and poured him a handful.

"Thanks!"

The day of the Big Showcase had finally arrived, Tori had skipped school to see her older sister's performance along with her parents. The school auditorium was more like a standing room, the last person to show up was Andre's grandmother, who looked paranoid. Tori who was sitting in front of her noticed that she'd arrived and greeted her.

"Hi you're Andre's grandmother, right"

"I don't know you!" she shouted, headed towards the floor.

Tori looked at her and remembered what Andre said about her being scared of everything. But in her and everyone else's point of view thought she's just plain crazy, Tori thought it's best not to bother her and just enjoy the show. The performances on stage were impressive. Tori and her parents were really enjoying the show, as they were watching the events; they heard a strange sound from backstage, like someone's in trouble. (EMoney365: EC3's theme music, sorry couldn't resist. Lol). Tori and her mother looked at each other with concern, a concern that a man pushed down their row.

"Excuse Me, are you Trina's parents?" he asked

"Yes! and you are?" Mr. Vega asked?

"I'm Lane, Lane Alexander: the school's guidance counselor, please come with me it's about your daughter." The now-identified Lane said, leading Tori and her parent's backstage.

There were a group of students, and a nurse standing in a circle, Tori and her parents approached the circle and saw Trina in distress, because her tongue was swollen it look like she could cough on it.

"Trina!" Mrs. Vega cried.

"What happened?" Mr. Vega asked, concerned for his daughter.

"There's something wrong with my tongue!" she mumbled.

"Oh my god, it's huge!" Tori said, staring at her sister's oversized tongue.

Trina tried to say something, but her tongue was so big it was impossible to know what she's saying.

"Are you the school nurse?" Mrs. Vega asked.

"Yes, I am! Does anyone know this may've happened to her?" The nurse asked.

"The Chinese herb gargle!"

Trina signaled with a charades gesture "right on the nose", implying that she guessed correctly.

"Wait, what are you talking about, sweetie?" Mrs. Vega asked.

"She found some website that shows you this special Chinese herbs, that's supposed to help you sing better." Tori told her father.

"Well, she must've had an allergic reaction to it"

"Oh, my god my tongue feels huge!" Trina wailed.

"Will she be okay?"

"Well her tongue's obviously engorged and it…oh my god it's throbbing erratically" the nurse said, feeling Trina's tongue.

"Throbbing erratically?" Trina repeated

"It's throbbing erratically" Trina said, feeling it pulsating.

"Is there anyway she'll be able to perform today? Lane asked the nurse.

"No, of course not!"

"Yes, I can!" Trina muttered, determined to do her performance no matter what. (EMoney365: She's determined I'll give her that, but there's a fine line between being determined &amp; being stupid.)

"Stop talking your tongue could burst!"

That was enough for Trina to whimper in despair, but what she's really upset about was the fact that she couldn't perform. All that time she'd spent on rehearsing for big performance, only for it to be ruined.

"I'm sorry sweetheart!" sad Mrs. Vega, knowing how much this performance meant to her daughter.

"Maybe, next year!" said Mr. Vega

"I'm gonna take her to my office and massage her tongue."

"Massage my tongue?" Trina Repeated.

As the nurse took Trina away, Mr. &amp; Mrs. Vega followed behind to support them. The one of the technical directors, a really odd looking kid named Sinjin Van Cleef approached Lane.

"What now? Trina was our last act for tonight, and now she can't perform."

"Oh well, looks like my grandma came here for nothing!" said Andre

"Wait isn't there anyone else here that knows Trina's part?" Lane asked the students.

"Her sister does!" shouted Andre.

"Me sister?" Tori pointed at herself. "No, no, no, no, all I did was help rehearsed, I don't even go to school here!"

Andre grabbed Tori's arm and takes her to the side. "Tori listen, you know this whole thing inside and out, the song, the choreography, you can do this!

"No!" Tori said, while shaking her head.

"She said she'll do it!" Andre lied.

The students &amp; Lane cheered for Tori, ecstatic that she was taking part in their school event, much to Tori's disapproval.

"No, I didn't say that!"

Lane looked at Tori's outfit and said "Hold on, she can't go on stage dressed like that!"

"Excuse Me?!" Tori said, sounding offended.

"Go get her something to wear." He said to one of the female students.

"What? No, I'm not going out there!

"Bring her!"

Andre dragged Tori off despite her fighting and protests as he got her behind a stage wall, she managed to escape and started to run back out. Andre ran after her and grabbed her again; dragging her despite the fact that she was holding on to a chair where a drummer was practicing, Andre picked her up and carried her to the backstage area."

"This is kidnapping, let go." Tori demanded.

"Set her down!" Lane said.

"Alright!"

Just as Andre puts her down, she tried to run away again; but the student's prevented her from going anywhere, they had her surrounded, while others held her back.

"Let me go, my dad's a cop" Tori warned them, and surely enough they'd backed off.

"It's almost time for the next act, take her behind the screen and get her dressed, hurry." said a female student.

The girls dragged Tori behind a screen with three boys, including Andre, followed behind."

"Just the girls!" Lane said, stopping the guys from seeing Tori undress.. (EMoney365: Better luck next time fellas.)

The wardrobe mistress runs in with a silver sequined mini-skirt &amp; pink-trimmed sneakers.

"I've got the clothes, where is she?"

"Back there put it on her."

Sinjin runs in holding a wireless microphone, and gives it to Lane. "Here, here's her headset"

Lane takes it and holds it over the screen, asking one of the girls to put it on her. Soon after Tori's dressed, everyone gets into their positions for the final act, Tori's mom and dad asked Sinjin if they could watch from backstage, and he agreed. Lane was forced to get Tori onstage, as he pushed her, she ran off. Lane catches her and this time: He pushed her with enough force, that Tori was now in clear view of the audience.

Tori stood there frozen in fear and embarrassment as a crowd of people were staring at her. She thought about running offstage, but it wouldn't do any good, since Lane and the others had blocked her off. She then sees Andre, who's sitting on his keyboard. He mouths to her "you can do this."

Not having a choice in the matter, she takes a deep breath; and begins to sing:

_[Here I am_

_Once Again_

_Feeling lost but now and then_

_I breathe it in _

_To let it go_

_And you don't know_

_Where you are now_

_Or what it would come to_

_If only somebody could hear_

_When you figure out how_

_You're lost in the moment_

_You disappear…]_

Tori mouths to Andre and the other band members to turn up the music.

_[You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right  
'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine!_

_Reaching high_  
_Feeling low_  
_I'm holding on but letting go_  
_I like to shine_  
_I'll shine for you_  
_And it's time to show the world how_  
_It's a little bit closer_  
_As long as I'm ready to go_  
_All we have is right now_  
_As long as you feel it inside you know..._

_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action_  
_Your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction_  
_Not a fantasy_  
_Just remember me_  
_When it turns out right_  
_'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination_  
_Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination_  
_In my victory_  
_Just remember me_  
_When I make it shine!_

_Everyone can tell you how it's all been said and done_  
_That harder times will change your mind and make you wanna run_  
_But you want it_  
_And you need it_  
_Like you need to breath the air_  
_If they doubt you_  
_Just believe it_  
_That's enough to get you there_

_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action_  
_Your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction_  
_Not a fantasy_  
_Just remember me_

_When it turns out right  
'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it SHINE!] _

After Tori finished singing, everyone stood out their seats as they cheered &amp; clapped at her performance. The curtains closed as her sister &amp; her parents hugged &amp; congratulated her.

"You were wonderful, sweetie!" said Mrs. Vega.

"Tori, that's was fantastic" said Mr. Vega.

"I was great, wasn't I?" said Tori, proud of her performance.

"It was okay, I guess." Trina muttered, her tongue was still swollen.

"I told you, you could do it, girl" Andre said, while hugging Tori.

"Are you really Trina's sister? Lane asked, finding it hard to believe that Tori's talented and Trina wasn't.

"What? She mumbled.

Just then, a man approached Tori. "Excuse Me, who are you?"

"I'm Tori, Tori Vega!" she said, introducing herself.

"That's Mr. Eikner, the school principal" Lane said.

"Do you go to school here?" the principal asked.

"No but my sister does." She said, pointing to Trina.

"Well then Tori, how would you like to attend Hollywood Arts?"

Not giving Tori a chance to respond, Andre decided to intervene of his behalf. "She loved to!"

"Andre?!" Tori exclaimed.

"Tori listen, your singing was awesome &amp; and your definitely qualified enough to go to school here." Andre explained, hoping Tori would see his point of view.

"I don't know, everyone here's crazy talented; what if I'm not good enough?"

Everyone started giving their own personal opinions, while Tori continues to doubt herself. Andre quietly sneaks out of the group, and turns the switch that opens the curtains. Everyone stops talking as the audience was staring at them, Andre steps out in plain view of the audience."

"Hey!" He shouted, having the audience's attention

"Hey Andre!" his grandma shouted, before ducking back under the floor.

Andre grabbed Tori's arm and gently dragged her beside him for the audience to see her. "This girl doesn't think she's good enough to be here, what do you people think?" Andre asked the audience.

Everyone cheered and applauded, believing she's got what it's to attend school here. Tori looked at everyone, and she couldn't help but smile at how everybody thinks she should go for it.

"Well" Andre asked, waiting for Tori's decision.

"Okay, I accept!"

Everyone cheered for her again, but even louder this time, Then Tori hugged Andre while everyone's still cheering

"Do you really think I'm good enough?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I do!" Andre replied.

Unbeknownst to Tori, is that she won't be the only newbie to make an impact on Hollywood Arts.

End Chapter.

Well that took a while, a long while; originally I've planned for my OC to be introduced in this chapter, but I couldn't figure out how, if you guys have any ideas on how should he be introduced, let me know.

Next time the OC will be introduced, I planned on giving him a grand entrance, if you guys have ideas for some, I'm open to suggestions.

Until next time…you know what to do


	2. 2 New Students or Tori's First Day (1)

Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman please welcome EMoney365

Crowd: *Claps and cheers*

EMoney365: What's up everybody?

Crowd: *cue loud cheers*

EMoney365: I take it y'all enjoyed the first chapter.

Crowd *Cue the Yes! Chants*

EMoney365: *Laughs in amusement* you all have no idea how much I love that chant. But anyways y'all remember tori's childhood friend from the picture, right? Well he'll be introduced in this chapter. So without any further ado let's get started.

Crowd: *yells* Yeah!

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or any other references I may use for the duration of the story.

Chapter 2: 2 New Students or Tori's First Day (Part 1)

Two days have passed, since Tori's performance in the Big Showcase and received her attendance to go to Hollywood Arts High School. Trina's tongue had swollen down, she had to keep a bag of cold ice on her tongue for a full day. Today was Tori's first day at a new school. Although she'd accepted the offer, she's still skeptical about going. Not because she didn't want to leave Sherwood, but because she's still unsure whether or not she's got what it takes.

"Tori, Tori!" Mrs. Vega, said calling out to her youngest daughter. "It's time to get up."

"Okay mom!" Tori said, as she stretched her arms as she got out of bed. Then she went to her dresser and grabbed some clothes to wear for school, after she got her clothes she headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Once she's finished, she dried her hair, then she got dressed and went downstairs where her mother and father were having breakfast.

"Mom, Dad, Morning!" Tori greeted.

"Morning sweetie!" greeted Mr. Vega. "You ready for your 1st day of school?"

"I guess, I don't know." Tori said, still doubting herself.

"What the matter, honey?" Mrs. Vega asked.

"I'm not so sure, if I should even be going to Hollywood Arts."

"Why? I mean you were great at the showcase."

"I know, but I'll be a new student there."

"And?"

"Not many people aren't too fond of the new kids." Tori pointed out.

"Oh Tori!" Mrs. Vega said, as she walks to her daughter's side. "Being the new kid, isn't such a bad thing." Mrs. Vega said before whispering to Tori. "Besides, I called 'his' parents and as it turns out 'he' will be at Hollywood Arts as well. You do know who I meant by 'he' right?" Mrs. Vega asked her daughter in a teasing manner.

Tori blushed at her mother's teasing, meaning she knew who 'he' is referring to.

"Your mother's right, I remember when I was the new kid back in 8th grade, there was a school tradition where everyone would give the new kid a warm welcome."

"Everyone was nice to you on the 1st day?" Tori asked.

"No, they hit me with hot rags; but luckily 6 months later, they left me alone."

"They all started to like you?" Tori guessed, hoping for the right answer.

"Not exactly, another new kid came along, and everyone bullied him and forgot all about me."

"Okay, and how exactly does that help?" Tori asked.

"I don't know!" replied Mr. Vega.

"Argh!" Tori said, growing frustrated. "This sucks, this really sucks!"

* * *

*Meanwhile in L.A.*

A teenager no older than 16 was, enjoying an awesome dream last night….that was until the alarm clock went off.

The alarm clock went off, for a few minutes…until the teen finally woke up, furious at having dream interrupted, the boy threw the clock into the wall smashing it into pieces.

Having the best dream ever ruined, the boy had no choice but to get up and stretch. (EMoney365: I'll leave the dream to yawl's imagination.)

"Argh!" The teen said, annoyed by waking up this early. "This sucks, this really sucks!"

The boy in question had caramel-colored skin, was 5'11 bordering 6 feet tall, with long dreadlocks framing his face.

The boy grabbed his clothes and shoes for the day, and hopped in the shower. Afterwards, he came out in a black jean cargo vest, grey muscle shirt, black cargo pants, and black and white Nikes.

Then, he went back into his room and found a black bandana, which he then used to tie around his forehead leaving only a dreadlock on the right side of his face. After that he grabs his black &amp; red Beats, and hangs them around his neck, then he grabs his cell phone puts it in pants pocket, diamond watch straps it on his right wrist, diamond earrings, puts them on, and finally he puts on his silver and platinum chains and heads downstairs.

After a quick meeting with his folks, he went outside where his ride: a grey Huracan LP 610-4 Lamborghini, with the suicide doors up. As he went inside his ride, his only thought was this_: 'I wonder if little Tori would recognize me…Meh I'll cross that bridge when I get to it._

As he went to short trip down memory lane, he closed the doors, cranked up the Lambo, and went through the radio, where _'Ballin' _by Young Jeezy, starts blasting through the speakers. As he made way a one-way trip towards Hollywood Arts.

* * *

*Back at the Vega residence*

Trina came downstairs, greeting her parents and sister

"Hello Mom, Dad, Tori."

"Hi Trina!

"Well come on, if we don't hurry we're gonna be late for school." Trina replied.

"Trina, I think it's best if you dropped me off at Sherwood."

"Sherwood? Tori you know you don't go there anymore." Trina pointed out.

"I know, but I'd prefer it if I was at Sherwood."

"Aw, Tori are you nervous about going to Hollywood Arts?" Trina asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" Tori shouted.

"Oh Tori, there's nothing to worry about. Hollywood Arts is just like any other school. My first day was awesome cause I'm pretty and talented, hello." (EMoney365: Pretty: Yes, Talented: Not even close.)

"Right…." Tori nodded, not sure how to answer.

"Well grab your things, and let's go!" Trina said, getting impatient.

Tori sighed as she picked up her backpack, and walked out the door with Trina following her. Tori got into the passenger's seat of her sister's car, since she didn't have her driver's license. The ride itself wasn't too long before they reached Hollywood Arts, the Vega sisters got out of the car and walked in the school building. Tori looked around and saw a few kids breakdancing, one was on the floor playing a guitar while the other one was drumming on a pair of buckets, and all of the lockers were decorated throughout the halls.

Tori couldn't believe how creative this school was, sure she was told that Hollywood Arts was for kids with talent from her sister Trina, when she first auditioned. Her performance in the Big Showcase may have been impressive enough to get her it this school, and her friend Andre supported her into coming, however now that she's here she wondered if she'll be accepted here.

"See Tori, it's just a high school." Said Trina

"Uh, this is not just a high school. These kids are all artsy, creative, talented; and I'm just…normal." Tori said, feeling insecure of herself.

"It's okay" Trina said, while laying a hand on Tori's shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with being average. Anyways, you're not alone. I've got your back.

Tori smiled, feeling a bit better with her older sister helping her. "Okay!"

A female student runs up to Trina.

"Trina, Eric Paulson got his hair straightened!" said the unnamed student.

"Shut up, oh my god!" Trina shouted, excited about the news of the cute senior's new hairstyle. She dashes off with the other girl, leaving Tori standing in the middle of the hallway by herself.

"I'm alone!" Tori yells to Trina, but either she didn't hear her, or she was too busy going on about Eric Paulson's hair.

Tori looks down at the schedule she'll be taking for the semester, only problem is: she didn't have a clue where to go for her 1st class.

Desperately, Tori looked around for someone to help her, then she sees a petite girl with bright red hair, with red fingerless gloves, coming down the stairs, and walked passed her. Tori called out to the redhead getting her attention.

"Hey excuse me, can you tell…" Tori started, but couldn't finish

"You're Tori Vega, right?" The red-headed girl asked.

"Yeah, that's me!" Tori said.

"You were so awesome in the Big Showcase." The red-head said (EMoney365: Heh, Rhyme)

"Aw, thank you." Tori said, appreciative that she liked her performance.

"My name's Cat." The now-named Cat said introducing herself.

"Oh, like the animal!" Tori said, not seeing the look on Cat's face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat said, feeling as if she's been insulted. Not giving Tori a chance to answer, Cat slowly got into a fighting stance, kicked Tori in her gut, and then grabbed her arm and took her down with a Judo toss, then she transitioned it to a headlock.

"Nothing, I love cats." Tori said, trying to break free from Cat's hold.

"Oh, me too, they're so cute." Cat said, realizing her mistake; she apologized to Tori, then she released her from her hold. (EMoney365: Talk about a 180, eh?)

After that, Cat walked off leaving Tori wondering what just happened.

A boy with dark bushy hair, came through the front door, with his brother following right behind him except his brother didn't have bushy hair, he lad long cornrows. (EMoney365: That's right folks I've decided to make Rex human in this story.)

The boy walked passed Tori, but he stopped as soon as she called him.

"Excuse me!" Tori said.

"Hey, Hello, Female? Yes, can I help you?" The boy said, awkwardly.

"Can you tell me where Mr. Sikowitz's room is?" Tori asked.

"Okay if you head due north for about 30 paces and…" The boy said, only to be cut off by his bro.

"Paces? Robbie, Dude, the girl's not a pirate." The boy said, to the now-identified Robbie

"Rex, this is none of your business!" His brother shouted, to the now-identified Rex

"It is when you're involved." Rex said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone, before turning to Tori.

"Sikowitz, down the hall, swing a left at the water fountain, second door to your right." Rex said.

"Thank you!" Tori said, finally knowing where to go.

"Whatever it takes, cupcake." said Rex.

Tori gave the boy a look that said 'really?', but both brothers pointed at each other simultaneously, while shouting "it's was him."

Tori kept walking…until she bumped into someone else. A boy of Japanese descent. Standing at 5'11 with spiky golden blond hair, with the tips dyed blood-red, tied into a ponytail, and blue eyes, with whisker marks on each side of his face. He's wearing a black zip-up hoodie, with an orange outline to it, black pants, and black &amp; orange Adidas. (EMoney365: I've decided to give this guy an alternate appearance, if you know who this is good for you, if not well then you're just crazy.)

"I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?" He asked, while helping Tori up

"No." Tori said, brushing it off like it was no big deal.

"What class you heading to?" he asked, curiously.

"Mr. Sikowitz's class." Tori answered.

"Cool you're in the same class as me." He said.

"Great…Wait, what's your name?" Tori asked, wanting to know the name of her new friend.

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours." The boy, challenged.

"Tori, Tori Vega." Tori said, introducing herself.

"Naruto, Naruto Namikaze." The boy now-identified as Naruto said, introducing himself

After That, Tori &amp; Naruto just kept on walking, soon they find the classroom and they entered. Tori puts her backpack down, turns around; and bumps into a tall, dark-haired boy, who was carrying a cup of coffee, that's now spilled all over his shirt.

Tori looks embarrassed and flustered, especially since the person she'd bumped into was a handsome young man. She uses her sweater to and starts wiping the coffee off his shirt.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I spilled coffee on your shirt, here let me help." Tori offered.

"It's Okay, really." The boy said, nonchalantly.

"No, I- this is my fault, just hold still." Tori said, while rubbing the boy's shirt harder.

"I think you might be making it worse." The boy pointed out

Just then, the door opens and a girl with pale shin walks in. She's dressed in dark clothes, a piercing's above her eye, with blue streaks in her hair. She looks at Tori and the Boy, clearly not amused at what she was seeing.

"Dude, why are you rubbing my boyfriend?" The girl said, clearly unaware of what happened.

"Oh, you see. I accidently spilled coffee on…." Tori started, unfortunately, the girl didn't want to hear none of it.

"Get away from him!" She asked –scratch that- she _demanded. _(EMoney365: Don't y'all just hate it when a woman makes something out of nothing?)

"Relax!" The tall boy said, while kissing his girlfriend's cheek; trying to defuse the situation. Sadly, the girl already marked Tori as a target.

Mr. Sikowitz, a bald man of average height, in wild clothes, with bare feet; burst through the classroom in a panic.

"OH, MY GOD, THERE'S A HUGE FIRE!" he shouted, causing the students to run around panicking. "Kidding, just kidding; I just wanted to get your blood pumping, which I did, ha."

Tori looked at this man like: _'who is this strange guy?'_

"All right, now let's get started; everyone please take your seats." Sikowitz said, while taking off his knapsack as he walks on stage.

"He's our teacher?" she asked, a nod from Andre was her only response.

"First, I'd like to introduce our new student, Tori." He announced, as a few students clapped for Tori. "And I'd like to thank Tori for her generous donation of two dollars she gave me this morning. Not necessary, but much appreciated."

"Why'd you give him two dollars?" asked Andre.

"I thought he was homeless!" Tori replied.

"Alright class, today we'll be having a new student joining us." Sikowitz announced, gaining confused looks from the class.

"Uh, Sikowitz, the new student's already here, you just introduced her" said Andre.

"I know!"

"Then why did you just said we're having a new student?" Tori asked, wondering if this man was serious or not. Maybe, it could be 'him' that her mother was teasing her about, Who knows?

"Because we are, Ms. Vega. He should be here right…about…now." As soon as he said now, the lights went off, and when they came back on, they saw a teen no older than 16 with light-brown skin that was 5'11 bordering 6 feet tall with long dreadlocks framing his face, wearing a black jean cargo vest, grey muscle shirt, black cargo pants, and black and white Nikes.

The ladies took a closer look at his appearance, and they found him very attractive. Some were already making plans for him to be their boyfriend; even the ice queen herself, Jade.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Tyrell Carter." Sikowitz announced.

Tori couldn't believe her eyes and ears, she was shocked beyond belief. Never in all her life, would she have thought he show up.

Tyrell Carter, Tori's childhood friend, has finally arrived.

"Hey Tori, Long time no see." Tyrell said, with a blinding bright smile on his face.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Well, that's the end of Part 1

As for the names I've decided to give him the name Tyrell, because well…why not

Until next time….you know what to do.


	3. 2 New Students or Tori's First Day (2)

Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome EMoney365

Crowd: *screams loudly*

EMoney365: Alright, alright now y'all chill for a sec. Now this chapter starts part 2 of the previous chapter, what happens? Only I know so just sit back, relax, and enjoy yourselves.

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or any of the music of references that may be used for the duration of this story.

Chapter 3: 2 New Students or Tori's First Day (Part 2)

_Tori: Previously on Victorious: A New Beginning_

"_Alright class, today we'll be having a new student joining us." Sikowitz said, gaining some confused looks._

"_Uh, Sikowitz; the new student's already here, you just introduced her." Said Andre._

"_I Know!"_

"_Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome, Tyrell Carter." Sikowitz announced._

_Tori couldn't believe her eyes &amp; ears, she was shocked beyond belief. Never in all her life, would she have thought he would show up._

_Tyrell Carter, Tori's childhood friend, has finally arrived._

"_Hey Tori, Long time no see." Tyrell said._

* * *

_Now_

Tori wanted to say something, anything; but before she could get a word in Cat wanted to introduce herself, trying to get the new guy's attention.

"Hi I'm Cat." Said the red-head.

"Tyrell, nice to meet you, Cat." Tyrell said with a gleaming smile, which made most girls blush at the sight of it. Even Jade, and she never felt that way about any guy! (EMoney365: Looks like the ice queen's heart is slowly melting…..More or less.)

While Tyrell was busy charming the ladies, Tori looked at the ladies reactions; some of the ladies passed him love notes, whereas other women gave him their phone numbers. Causing Tori to experience something she rarely felt: Jealousy. (EMoney365: Looks like Tori's got some competition, a lot of competition.)

Tori wanted to give these sluts a piece of her mind, but before she could do so Sikowitz beat her to it.

"Mr. Carter, are you quite finished?" He asked the dreadhead, not that he wasn't mad at him mind you; but he did have a lesson to get done.

"Aye, Sorry Teach, but when I step in the building; women just can't resist me." Replied Tyrell, while sitting next to Tori, confident of his looks; hey he may like to show off, but he's by no means cocky like a certain emo Uchiha. Well, he's a little cocky but still…

Meanwhile, Tori was glad that that Tyrell chose to sit next to her. While most of the women frowned at this, in response all of the women glared at her with killing intent, just because the new girl is sitting next to the hottest kid in class.

"Alright class, today we are going to continue our lesson about improv. For those of you who may not know, improv is acting without a script. Now Jade, choose your actors!" Sikowitz said, as Jade did just that.

"Alright I pick Cat, Eli, Beck, and Tori." Jade said.

Tori was shocked, that she was picked; but shook it off as Andre motioned for her to go on stage.

"Now then, if the actors are ready, let's give them a place to start. Robbie, Go!" Sikowitz said, pointing towards Robbie.

"Home!" Robbie said, shouting the first word that comes to mind.

"Ooh, real creative bro." Rex said, sarcastically.

"You be quiet!" Robbie yelled, earning a pimp slap to the face from his younger bro.

"Hey, that hurt!" Robbie whined, as Rex rolled his eyes.

"Now we need a scenario." Sikowitz continued, as if nothing happened.

"Big News!" Andre chipped in.

"Andre, nobody wants to see big nudes." Sikowitz said, as Jade rolled her eyes.

"As much as I love beautiful nudes, especially of the female variety…" Tyrell started, feeling no shame at what he just said; while also missing the blushes from most of the females, including Tori.

"…I believe he meant news not nudes, uncle." Naruto finished, causing the female half of the class to blush in embarrassment.

"Oh, big news, well that's completely different!"

"Say, why do you go wait in the hall?" Jade asked Tori in a 'friendly' tone. (EMoney365: Or as friendly as Jade will ever get.)

"Um, Okay." Tori replied, unaware that Jade has a surprise for her. (EMoney365: This should be good.)

Sikowitz walked off the stage, and stands in a corner. "Okay, Action!

Beck walked onto the stage, "Hey babe how's work today?"

"Uh, I got fired!"

"Again?" Eli started to cry with fake tears.

"Our daddy's a loser!" Cat whined.

"It's okay, I have great news that'll cheer up this whole family. I went to the animal shelter and got us…" Jade walks over to where Tori's standing and dragged her on stage. "A dog!"

"Uh, yep, that's me, I'm the new family dog, woof." Tori stated, nervously.

"Sikowitz, will you please tell this amateur that dogs can't talk, and that they don't walk on two legs.

Sikowitz didn't respond, because he's too busy drinking coconut milk…it gives him visions man. (EMoney365: Try saying that in a hippie's voice.)

"Sikowitz!" Jade shouted.

"Oh sorry, I was sucking the milk outta this coconut, but its true Tori, if you're going to be a dog, be a dog."

Jade had a smug look on her face as Tori got down on her hands &amp; knees and started barking.

"So I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog!" Jade said, back in character as Cat and Eli stood over Tori and petted her.

"Oh, wow, what a cool dog!" Said Eli, rubbing Tori's back.

"And she's so pretty too." Cat said.

"Can the dog sleep in our room tonight?" Beck asked Jade.

"No, honey, it can't!" Replied Jade, through gritted teeth. (EMoney365: Looks like someone's a little jealous.)

Jade joins Eli and Cat in stroking Tori's hair. "Uh-oh looks like this dog has bugs in her fur."

"EWWWWWW!" Cat and Eli said backing away from Tori.

"Oh, it's okay kids. I read on the Internet that coffee works great for getting rid of fur bugs." Jade said, as she walks off the stage to one of the students, and takes his ice coffee then go back on stage.

"Maybe you shouldn't…" Beck started.

"Jade!" Andre exclaimed, trying to stop her. (EMoney365: Trying to stop Jade is like asking a snake to change its venom, it's never gonna happen.)

"Don't tell me she's gonna…" Naruto started.

Jade stood over Tori, and poured the coffee all over her hair making it all sticky. The liquid was bad enough, to make it worse; the ice cubes fell and hit Tori, before they hit the floor.

"And, she did!" Both Tyrell &amp; Naruto finished simultaneously, while they both facepalmed in the process.

Tori was not only wet, but upset as well, she had been humiliated by Jade in front of her new classmates. Tori slowly gets up, still couldn't believe what Jade had done to her.

"What's the prob, dog?" Jade said, insulting Tori.

Nothing else was said, as Tori ran out the room angry and upset; wanting nothing to do with this school anymore. Beck looks upset for what his girlfriend did to Tori, who only smiled back at him like she did nothing wrong.

Tyrell and Naruto were not amused by this, don't get them wrong they like a good laugh, but pouring iced coffee on her for petty reasons, that's where they draw the line.

"Hey, yo, Naruto." Tyrell called out to him.

"What's up?" Asked Naruto.

"You up for a little payback against Jade?" Tyrell asked, wanting payback against Jade for what she'd done to his longtime friend.

"You really have to ask?" Naruto asked, it was more of a statement than a question. "I'm in."

"Excellent, Time for a little payback." Tyrell said, as he began to go over the plan with Naruto.

After Tori left the room, she ran into the hallway, and sat on the steps, then takes out her cell phone and dials in her mother's number. Then Andre walks up to her.

"Hey, what'cha doing?" He asked with concern.

"I'm calling my mom to tell her that I wanna go back to my old school!"

"Why?" Andre asked, he felt terrible for what happened.

"Because I don't like having black coffee in my hair!"

"Then I'll get you some cream and sugar, everything'll be chill." Andre said, joking at Tori's expense.

While Andre was busy trying to bring his laughter down, Tori had finished dialing in her mother's phone number. "Hey, mom I-"

Before she could say another word, Andre took her phone away and puts it in his pocket.

"Give me back my phone!" Tori demanded.

"You're gonna quit school on your first day, just because of one mean girl." Andre asked.

"No, it's not just her; it's just…I don't fit in here with…all this."

"Come on, this place isn't that different from other schools."

"Oh yeah, like regular schools don't have improv classes, barefoot teachers, arguing brothers, bipolar cats, flaming-headed boys, dreadheads with various entrances, and mean girls that make you bark like a dog?" Tori pointed out the specifics…although she did blush a little when she said dreadhead.

Robbie came running alongside his brother, Rex.

"Uh, guys…" Robbie stated.

"Sikowitz wants everybody back in class!" Rex finished.

"He asked me to tell them!" Robbie stated.

"Should've responded quicker, bro." Rex said.

"See? This doesn't happen at my old school." Tori told Andre.

"Will you two be cool?" Andre told the brothers, wanting them to leave so he could talk to Tori.

"Him, be cool?" Rex laughed, knowing that there's nothing cool about Robbie.

"You're a demon!" Robbie yelled, as Cat came into the hall.

"You guys, Sikowitz really want's everyone back in class." Cat informed them.

"And you really wanted a date to the prom last year, but you didn't get one cause nobody would even ask you." Rex taunted Cat, as Tori &amp; Andre stare at each other.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat said, as she balled her fists ready to fight.

"Robbie do something about your bro or I will." Cat warned.

"Yeah, this school's pretty normal!" Tori said, sarcastically.

"Can the three of you just go back to class please? Tell Sikowitz we'll be back to class in a minute." Andre reassured.

"You better hurry!" Cat said that last part in her sing-song voice as she walked away.

"Yeah, Sikowitz doesn't like to wait." Rex said.

"I was gonna say that!" said Robbie.

"Shut up!"

"Bro, for once in your life, would it kill you to show me an ounce of respect?" asked Robbie, already knowing the answer.

"Probably!" Rex said, with his hands behind his head, walking past Robbie with a big grin on his face.

Andre and Tori watched as the two brothers were walking away still arguing, but that wasn't his main concern the moment. What he really wanted was to talk to Tori and convince her to stay.

"So, this school's not normal!" Andre admitted.

"Really?" Tori said, not seeing where this is going.

"Well guess what, you're not either. I've seen what you can do on stage, you're special, and you're fantastic. You belong at this school, besides being normal's boring." Andre said, before leaving; hoping she'd take his words to heart.

Tori was truly touched by Andre's words, but she still felt like an outsider and that her presence wasn't wanted. She sighed deeply as she walked out the door, since her first day was already ruined, she thought it was best if she'd just go home.

About an hour later in Sikowitz class, Andre realized Tori must've left since she hasn't come back to class. Soon the bell rung, meaning class was over. Tyrell was headed towards the next class…until Cat told him that it's lunchtime. He walked around until he saw a female student, and asked her where the lunchroom is, she told him that they didn't have one and that lunch was held outside.

After she gave him directions on where to go, Tyrell started to run so fast that everything and everyone around him started to move in slow motion. After he finished running in a blurry motion, he saw a bunch of students lined up in front of a food truck, while others were getting food off-campus, hence the reason leaving the school in their rides. After a while the line shortened and there was a foreign man inside.

"Hello, buddy, welcome to lunch. What will you be having?" He asked, with an accent.

"Not sure, I hardly ever ordered food from a truck." Tyrell said.

"You are new student, yes?"

"Yep, so what's on today's menu?" He

"Well today we have pizza, sushi, and corn dog!"

"I'd like slice of pizza, please."

"Very well, that'll be $2.50."

Tyrell took out his wallet and gave the man exact change, then he gives Tyrell his pizza on a tray. "There you go here's your pizza."

"Thanks um…"

"Festus, my name's Festus, buddy." The now-named Festus said, introducing himself.

"Oh, thanks Festus!"

"You're welcome, buddy."

After Tyrell got his piece of pizza, he begins to put on his Beats headphones to look for a beat to jam out to, or to check out a couple of fight videos…well that the original plan, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Tyrell!" a voice happily called out, he turned around to see none other than Cat walking towards him, carrying a tray in her hands, having sushi for lunch. (EMoney365: I'm starting to question, if she's part cat as well.)

"Are you gonna eat lunch by yourself?" she asked, knowing that as the new kid he didn't have any friends at the moment, but that doesn't mean he had to be alone.

"Yeah, I don't really know anybody here…well except Tori, but she'd bailed out because of what happened in class, ya know." Tyrell said, remembering what went down between Tori and Jade. He also remembered him promising revenge against her, for pouring coffee all on her head. Don't get him wrong, he didn't necessarily hated Jade, if he had to be honest: she's sexy as hell! But being the gentleman that he is, he decided to back off…for now anyways.

Cat has a sad expression on her face, feeling bad for the dreadhead, but then she smiles as she comes up with an idea.

"You can eat lunch with me." She happily declared, before Tyrell could say anything, she grabbed his hand with her free hand, as she dragged him to her lunch table, where all her friends were waiting for her. It wasn't long, before the two of them reached the table with all her friends sitting at a table.

"Hey guys!" She greeted her friends, as she took a seat and pulled Tyrell down with her.

"This is Tyrell." She introduced him to them.

"Cat we know who he is, he's the other new kid." Jade said, not even paying him any attention as she went back to her lunch.

"Jade!" Cat yelled, not pleased with the way Jade is treating her new friend.

"Jade be nice, he's new we should make him feel welcome here." Beck politely told his girlfriend, not wanting a repeat of what happened to Tori.

"Whatever!" Jade replied, obviously she didn't care about Tyrell…but her thoughts say otherwise.

'_Oh my god, he's so handsome!'_ Jade thought to herself with a small blush.

"Sorry about Jade, she can be bit of a…" Cat trailed off, there were a lot of words that describe Jade, but the word she was thinking of right now starts with 'b' and rhymes with witch.

"Trust me Cat, I know what you mean." Tyrell replied, cutting Cat off, knowing full well what Cat meant.

"Well, since you already know Jade, let me introduce you to everyone else, that's Beck!" She pointed to the guy sitting next to Jade, who waved at the dreadhead.

"Hi, I'm Robbie!" he said, introducing himself. "And this is my brother, Rex"

"Sup dreads!" Rex greeted.

"Rex, that's not how you say hello to someone." Robbie scolded his brother.

"What he's got long dreads, he's probably been called that his whole life." Rex said.

And just like that the two brothers started arguing with one another over how to greet someone for the first time. The argument between the two made Tyrell and everyone else at the table laugh a little bit.

"And I'm sure you sure already know that's Naruto." Cat said, pointing towards the flaming-headed kid, who simply nod his head in greeting.

"And finally that's Andre!" Cat said, pointing towards the last person who nodded at his fellow dreadhead.

"So Tyrell, what brings you to Hollywood Arts?" Beck asked

"Well there's two reasons why I'm here the first reason is I've got kicked out of my old school." Tyrell replied, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Why exactly were you expelled?" Andre asked, wanting to know his fellow dreadhead.

"A number of reasons: Fighting, Vandalism, Graffiti, etc.; But it was more of the first reason than the others." Tyrell answered.

"You got into a fight with a student?" Robbie questioned.

"Nah close, it was a teacher." Said Tyrell, while ignoring the surprised looks on everyone's face, minus Jade who was clearly amused.

"You hit a teacher?" Cat asked with a hint of excitement in her voice, she loved to fight, but not that many would fight a teacher.

"The bastard had it coming!" Tyrell replied, getting a shocked reaction from the others, not even caring that he got kicked out, it didn't faze him one bit.

"A student beating up a teacher, you're really cool dreads unlike my brother Robbie who never done anything cool in his life!" Said Rex, as Robbie put his head down with a depressing aura forming over him, because his brother's words were true.

"Why'd you do it?!" Beck asked, figuring that there must be a reason for what he did.

"Dude had it out for me since day one. All he's ever done was make sure I got in trouble, not only that he purposely failed me on every test I took, hell he even made sure that I failed most of my classes, do you know how many parties I could've went to?, how much I could've done? Thanks to him I lost my entire summer vacation, and because of him I also had to attend summer school." Tyrell replied, through gritted teeth.

And with good reason too, when you're on summer vacation, you're supposed to party, kick-back, relax, hang with friends, etc. Basically anything that's fun, you just do it.

"Man, your teacher sounds like a real jerk!" Andre said, giving his personal opinion. It was natural that some students and teachers didn't like each other. But from the way Tyrell described him, he appeared to be a full-blown hater.

"Why was he hating on you?" Cat asked, feeling concerned, and a bit furious.

"Hell if I know, I never done anything to the guy." Tyrell stated. "Well except one thing…inadvertently of course."

"Which is…" Andre asked, wanting to know what he did.

"Apparently, I 'allegedly' stole his girlfriends." Tyrell said, using air quotes.

"Hold up a second, you stole his girlfriends?" Rex asked, while laughing a little bit. "How many did he have?"

"Three at the same time…and before y'all ask they came on to me first." Tyrell said, raising his hands in defense. "After that, they gave me their numbers."

"So what happened next?" Naruto &amp; Rex asked.

"After my expulsion, since I'm no longer a student anymore I'd figured that I got nothing to lose." Tyrell said.

"What, did you do then?" Robbie asked.

"Well, I went to one of my old friends and he asked if he could he could record the beatdown that I was about to give him." Tyrell answered.

"What beatdown?" Beck asked.

"I got it right here on my phone, wanna watch?" Tyrell asked.

Everyone nodded, wanted to know how the fight went down, as each of them gathered around him as he pulled out his phone, and showed them the video.

* * *

[Video]

It was at the parking lot after school the teacher was about to leave when out of nowhere, a hooded figure with a mask covering the lower half of his face, jumped him from behind with a beer bottle and shattered it across his face, he dropped the now-broken bottle as he started punching him left and right, and started to throw in some combinations.

Then he started to add some kicks, high-knees, and some elbow strikes for good measure. Then he picked him up, and started to throw his body head first into the rims of the teacher's car, he did the same thing to the car door…except this time he opened the door and slammed it with half of his body in the car.

Then suddenly, the environment started to turn orange for some reason as the hooded man started screaming towards the sky. Afterwards, he grabbed the downed teacher as he two hard elbow shots across the gut, then a hard right to the face, then he grabbed the teacher by his waist, and powerbombed him on the concrete, hard as he could.

(EMoney365: On the last part, think of Blaze's move in Def Jam Fight For NY.)

After the assault, the hooded figure removed his hood, and removed the mask that covered the lower part of his face. Revealing the one who attacked the teacher, the student that the teacher hated. This man was none other than Tyrell Carter, ex-student.

"Never thought you'd see me again huh, teach?" Tyrell said, as he turned to walk away he turned back around to see the teacher of all fours trying to get up…only for him to receive a vicious kick to the skull. (EMoney365: Think of Randy Orton's infamous Punt Kick.)

"Ok I'm done here." Tyrell replied as began to walk away…for real this time.

[End Video]

* * *

By the end of that video, some of them looked at Tyrell with various reactions:

Cat looked at him with hearts in her eyes.

Rex, Naruto, Beck, Andre, and Jade looked at him in respect.

Robbie…well he outright scared after seeing that video.

"So what's your second reason for coming here?" Beck asked, remembering what he said from earlier.

"Oh yeah, my second reason for being here was because of my Artistic talents, and my Lyrical talents." Tyrell said.

"Artistic talents?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, everytime I do some graffiti, I take a picture of me standing next to my art, then I submit the picture to a website.

"And your lyrical abilities?" Andre asked.

"Every year, there's a talent scout that comes to my old school, searching for the next big thing. If you're lucky, you'd get a scholarship to come here; and well that's pretty much it." Replied Tyrell.

"Speaking of art, Hey Jade!" Jade looks at him, wondering why he wanted to talk to her…not that she wasn't complaining. "Are those tattoos on your arms?" Tyrell asked, as he stared at her two star tattoos on both of her arms.

"No they're drawings I drew on myself…of course there tattoos, what you think they were?!" She snapped at him. Tyrell however wasn't fazed by her outburst.

"Stars are pretty cool, but I got my own style." Tyrell said, as he removed his fingerless gloves revealing two tribal style tattoos on both his hands. Jade gave the dreadhead a small smile, admiring his creative style, most guys would've been scared to get some form of art done on their bodies, cause of what their parents would say, and have it removed…which is a lot worse than getting one. (EMoney365: For the tattoos, check out my profile.)

"There alright, but I've seen better!" She said, before she gets up to throw her tray, with Beck following her.

"Wow, I've never seen Jade be nice to anyone but Beck, usually she's never nice to anyone." Cat told Tyrell. Soon everyone finished eating and thrown away their lunch trays. The bell rung and everyone headed back inside for their next class.

"Hey Tyrell, what class do you have next?" Cat asked, as she walked besides him. Tyrell took out his schedule to see what next class.

"I'll be in...Oh sweet, Musical/Instrumental class!" Tyrell told her, glad that he can put his musical talents to work.

"That's great, we're in the same class together!" Cat shouted, excited that her new best friend will be in the same class with her.

"Cool…so can you show me way to class?" He asked.

"Of course I can, but you have to carry me first." Cat said, as she looked into his eyes. Tyrell just smiled at her as she picked her up like a princess. "Is this the way you'd like to be carried, or would prefer a different way?"

Cat shook her head at that. "No, no this is fine….just fine now let's go."

"In that case…lead the way, lil kitty!" Tyrell said, as Cat pointed to their classroom, then she wrapped her arms around his neck. As they made their way through the hallways, they received some odd looks from the students, as some of the ladies that was glaring at Cat with jealously in their hearts, but Tyrell didn't mind in fact, he kind of likes when girls get jealous, means that most girls are out to get him.

Unaware between the two, a certain Hollywood Arts' ice queen was also watching the scene with major jealously, but she didn't show it.

Hours later school came to an end, which of course everyone's favorite part of the day. Tyrell had just came from his last class, and felt relieved that he didn't have any homework, because that would be (To quote a certain Nara) too troublesome, now he go home and chillax.

"Tyrell wait!" A voice called out to him, the dreadhead turned around to see none other than Cat.

"Hey Cat, what's Gucci?" Tyrell asked.

"Me and my friends are going to the mall, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us?" she offered.

"Sure, why not we can take my ride." Tyrell replied, causing a huge smile to form on Cat's face. Looks like home will have to wait.

"Yay!" replied Cat, as she dragged Tyrell with her.

* * *

*Meanwhile at the Vega Residence*

After Tori came home from school, she immediately took a hot shower to wash the ice coffee off her hair. Her parents asked her how her first day went, she lied and said it was great. Tori was now sitting on the couch watching her performance in the Big Showcase on her laptop, as she watched the video she thought to herself why'd she even thought of going to Hollywood Arts in the first place. The only other person (besides everyone in Sikowitz's class), that knew what happened today was Trina.

Speaking of Trina, she came downstairs to see how her younger sister was doing.

"You know you're actually not terrible." Trina said, which made Tori laugh a bit. "Are you seriously gonna quit Hollywood Arts?

"Well, what do you suppose I should do?" She asked, unsure if Trina's the right person for advice.

"I think you should go back!" Trina said

"Why?" Tori asked, wondering if her sister had lost her marbles.

"Because if you don't, I'll be forever known as the girl with the lame little sister who quit on her first day." Trina said, trying to protect her image and reputation. "And I think you were really great in the Big Showcase."

"Thanks, Tri." Tori said, smiling at her big sister.

"But I would've been amazing!" Trina sung out that last part, before heading back upstairs.

Tori shook her head, unsure whether or not she should go back; knowing she'd have Jade to deal with. If Jade could humiliate her in class, no telling what else she could do.

Later at night, Tori was sleeping soundly in her room then she awoke from her vibrating cell phone. She got out of bed and walked to her dresser to see who would be texting her at this hour. The message said and I quote_: 'Come outside the house, we need to talk.'_ (EMoney365: Michael Cole reference, sorry I couldn't resist lol.)

At first Tori believed it joke or someone texted her by mistake, but then she received another text saying: _'If you think this is a joke, or someone texted you by mistake, then you're crazy.'_ (EMoney365: Well, that was an oddly specific text, eh?).

Ignoring said text, Tori turned her head only to hear something banging against her window.

Tori looked out the window to see who's out there, but there's no one in sight. The brunette knew her mind wasn't playing tricks on her so she decided to see who it was, then she puts on her slippers and quietly walks downstairs, not wanting to wake her parents or Trina. Once she was downstairs, she was out the front door.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Tori called out, thinking she should head back inside.

"Over here, Tori!" A voice called out to her.

Tori turns around to see none other than her longtime friend, Tyrell Carter hanging upside down…with his eyes glowing green for some odd reason.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" He asked with a smile, as he was now right-side up holding a rose, as he was looking towards the stars.

"Nice place, by the way." He said.

"Thanks." She said with a small blush. "Um, Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what are you doing here its 3:00 am?" She asked, knowing the dreadhead must have a reason for being here.

"After what happened in class today, I thought I stop by to see how you're holding up." He answered.

"You were there you'd saw what happened." Tori said.

"Don't remind me, besides I have a plan of payback for her." Tyrell said, with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"I appreciate you looking out for me Tyrell, really I do…but it won't matter because I'm never going back there again!" Tori stated.

"So that's it? One day in class, and you're already callin it quits?" Tyrell asked, not liking what Tori was saying.

"Yes, Jade made it perfectly clear that I'm not welcome there." Tori said.

"If you believe that then you a fool." Tyrell said, which shocked Tori to the core. "Ya think running away will solve anything, if you run now then you're nothing but a coward."

Tori couldn't think of anything to say, after hearing such a statement.

Tyrell sighed, as he got up from the wall. "Look Tori, I can't force you go back to Hollywood Arts, whether you want to go back or not it's your call.

"But what about Jade?" She asked, still intimidated by her.

"That's easy, you gotta stand up to her, let her hate be your motivation. Hell, fight her if you have to." Tyrell replied.

He was about to leave, but not before saying "By the way, you rocked at the Big Showcase." He said before running off, leaping, and disappearing into Sakura pedals.

Tori stood there deep in thought, thinking about what Tyrell had said. And it's true she was running from her problems, and it wasn't helping her at all. Tori went back in the house to think things through.

But not before thinking, _'Thank you Tyrell.'_ she thought, with a smile on her face.

* * *

(Next Day: Sikowitz's Class)

The student's minus Tori, were waiting for Sikowitz to come in, but for some reason he was late. A few of the student wondered if he would even show up today. As if on cue, Sikowitz came into the room; but through the window.

"Good morning, young performers." Sikowitz greeted his students.

"Why'd you come in through the window?" Eli asked.

"Because being a good performer is about making interesting choices." He explained.

The students gave Sikowitz their attention, who was writing on the board. Tori walked in, as everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at her. While everyone was surprised she'd came back, Jade wasn't the least bit happy.

"Tori, you're back. Have you ever thought about coming in through the window?" Sikowitz asked.

"No!" She replied.

"Well, Think about it." He said.

The room suddenly became filled with the sound of someone slowly clapping, it was Tyrell. The students and Sikowitz looked him and wondered why he was clapping.

They received their answer in 3, 2, 1…

"Hey, Tori, welcome back!" Said Tyrell, with a grin on his face. "The fact that you've returned, means you took my advice, I'm flattered." He said that last part, overdramatically.

"Advice? Mind explaining Tori?" Sikowitz asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Tyrell, came by my house last night round 3:00." Tori answered.

Everyone looked at Tyrell, who was currently watching week 1 of the H.E.A.R.T. Wrestling Federation on his tablet. (EMoney365: For those who don't know 'H.E.A.R.T.' stands for: Honor, Emotion, Alliance, Rivalry, and Talented. Shoutout to my friend TigerMasters.)

Tyrell noticed the looks and said "Ok before y'all ask, I was helping a friend out. Nothing else, happened." He said, wanting to clarify what happened before rumors start to spread.

"What were you doing at her house anyway?" Jade asked, curious to know would he be at her house so early.

'_Besides if he was at my place, I'd give him a reason to make him mine.'_ Jade slyly thought to herself.

Instead of answering her question, he decided to go with just a response instead.

"Ya know Jade it really is a shame." Tyrell said, getting her attention.

"What is?" Jade asked, not knowing what he's talking about

"That fact that a beautiful, hot, sexy lady like you…" Tyrell trailed off

Jade blushed at his words, however what he was about to say next shocked her and the rest of the class.

…Is nothing more than an ice-cold, heartless, psychotic bitch." Tyrell finished coolly, as he pulled his hood over his head, propped his feet up on an empty chair, and crossed his arms like a boss.

Jade was taken aback by what he'd said, while the other students were laughing their heads off, while some of them were fell outta their seats, even Sikowitz was laughing. That was the first time anyone has ever stood up to Jade. Beck really didn't seem angry for what he said to his girlfriend, but he was giggling, because some of his words were true.

"Ha, dreads called you off and called you a female dog." Rex laughed, his respect for Tyrell has increased.

"Finally, someone had to say it!" Laughed Naruto, as right now he was rolling on the floor.

"Okay, that's enough laughter for one day." Sikowitz told them, as the laughter ceased. Jade angrily glared at Tyrell, for telling her off like that, but in a way she had to give him some form of respect.

"Now it's time for today's lesson: Alphabetical Improv, what's alphabetical improv you ask? It's where you give a letter in order starting from whichever letter you like, now who would like to lead the first group?"

"I do!" Tori stated, earning a glare from Jade.

"Alright then, Tori choose your actors." He said, as Tori waked on stage.

"Okay, I'll have Andre, Cat, Tyrell, and Jade." Tori stated.

Jade gave Tori a look that said 'Are you talking to me?'

"Yeah you, get up here." Tori confirmed, surprisingly thinking the same as Jade.

Jade got outta her seat, but not before sending Tyrell a flirtatious look, and a playful wink. He didn't actually mind, but Tori was furious.

"Jade we're in class, ogle your boyfriend on your own time." Sikowitz told her, as he was eager to teach his students.

"Hold the phone, Teach. She's fine and all, but she's not my-"Tyrell started, but was interrupted as Jade grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into her eyes as their lips were a few inches apart.

"Oh, I will!" Jade said, with a smug look on her face, while she looked at Tori.

'_Maybe even more, surely he won't mind.'_ Jade thought to herself, with a victorious smirk on her face.

'_Why do I get a feeling that two girls look like they're about to kill somebody, and that class is about to get interesting later?'_ Tyrell thought.

And boy were his thoughts true, Cause at the moment Tori looked like she's about to commit homicide, Even Cat was angry, but showed no signs of it.

'_Who the hell does this bitch think she is?!'_ Tori and Cat thought angrily in sync.

"Ok, if you start with the wrong letter you're out." Sikowitz informed. "Robbie give us a letter to start with."

"P!" Rex stated.

"I was gonna say P." Robbie said, scolding Rex.

"Now then, the scene can be about anything you want. The first letter of the first line is P, Tori start us off."

"Please go take a shower you really smell."

"Quit telling me what to do."

"Relax, ladies. Let's all get along." Tyrell said, coming in between Tori and Jade.

"Totally!" Cat said, agreeing with Tyrell.

"Wrong, Cat your letter had to begin with an S." Sikowitz said.

"Aw!" Cat groaned as she walked back to her seat, disappointed that she was cast out so soon.

"All right, Andre your letter is S."

"Something just bit my toe."

"That turtle bit his toe."

"Unbelievable that you're even here."

"Very immature of you to say that." Tyrell said to Jade

"What if the turtle bite broke my toe bone?" Andre asked, changing the subject.

"X-Rays are the only way to find out." Tori stated.

"You should shut up!" Jade scowled, hoping Tori's reaction would cause her to say the wrong letter.

"Zap! I healed your toe bone with my magic finger." Tyrell said to Andre, while also dropping a reference to a classic movie. (EMoney365: If you don't know which movie I'm talking about, then there's something wrong with you.)

"Thanks!" Andre replied, then he realized his mistake.

"Wrong, Andre your line had to start with the letter A." Sikowitz said. "Sit down!"

"Aw man, and I just had my toe bone fixed." He grumbled, as he took a seat.

"Tori, you have the letter A."

"Aliens are the only people who can fix toes by finger zapping." She said, pretending to look scared.

"By the way!' Jade said, blowing a raspberry at Tori.

"Correction, I'm an alien!" Tyrell said, dramatically.

"Oh, a twist!" Sikowitz said, very pleased with their performance.

Tori gasped. "Don't hurt me, please."

"Even though she's extremely annoying!"

"Fainting, because I can't breathe your Earth's air." Tyrell said, pretending to pass out.

"Gosh, it fainted!"

"Excellent! Tori and Jade, keep going the next letter's H." Said Sikowitz.

"Hey, why don't you go jump off that cliff over there?" Jade suggested. (EMoney365: Seriously, what's running through her sick mind?)

"I think you should!"

"Just where did you come from?"

"Kangaroos!"

"Lousy animals, kangaroos they're awkward and dirty."

"Maybe they learned from you."

The class laughed at Tori's comeback, that's the second time Jade's been sassed, and she didn't like it not one little bit.

"No one talks to me like that." Jade threatened.

'_Really? Cause when I did you weren't complaining.'_ Tyrell thought, with a smirk.

"Obviously, Tyrell just did and he's right, you really are a cold-blooded psycho."

"Please run in front of a bus."

"Quite obnoxious of you to say."

"Really?"

"Sure was!"

"Thanks!"

"Up your nose I see a lot of boogers."

"Very clever!"

"Wish you'd thought of it?"

"X marks the spot I'd like to punch!" Jade exclaimed.

"Your finger smells weird!"

"Zero is what you are on a scale from 1 to 10."

"And back to the letter A!" Sikowitz exclaimed.

"As if I care what you think!" said Tori.

"Better watch yourself."

"Can't take what you can't dish out?" Tori taunted.

"Don't push me, girl!"

"Eat your pants."

"You eat your pants!" Jade shouted, but realized she used the wrong letter. "No wait…"

"Sorry Jade the next letter was…"

"F! I know!" She yelled, before storming back to her seat.

"Hey look, the alien's moving." Andre said, as Tyrell lifted his head up.

"Keep the scene going with the letter G." Sikowitz told Tori.

"Get up, alien." Tori said, as she helped her friend up.

"Head…feels dizzy."

Tori looked over at Jade, figuring this was the perfect opportunity to get back at Jade for flirting with _her _Tyrell.

'_Wait a second, my Tyrell? It actually has a nice ring to it.' _Tori thought to herself, with a sly smile.

"I know what'll make you feel better." Tori said in a flirty tone.

"Jumping jacks?"

"Kiss Me!" Tori said, as Jade gave her a 'You wouldn't dare' look.

"Little crazy, let's do it!"

At that moment, Tori wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the lips. The entire class clapped and cheered at the scene, except for Jade who was completely furious.

'_That should've been me kissing him!' _Jade thought, with a snarl.

What Tori said next, would cause her to snap like a rubber band.

"Man I love this school!" Tori said, with a grin on her face.

'_That tears it!' _Jade thought, as she got up from her seat…and slapped Tori across the face.

"Oh man, that's gonna leave a mark!" Tyrell exclaimed, as he sat back down.

In response, Tori attacked Jade throwing rights and lefts like a madwoman. Not wanting to Tori to one-up her, Jade chop-blocked one of her legs, as she begins to have the upper hand.

Meanwhile Tyrell took out his phone, and started to record the fight.

What can he say, he loved a good catfight.

"Shouldn't we, you know do something about this?" Robbie asked.

"Nope!" Tyrell, Rex, Andre, and Naruto said in unison.

"And why not?" Beck asked, wondering why Tyrell won't stop the fight.

"Dude, it's two girls fighting, you'd be an idiot to break it up." Naruto said.

"But shouldn't we at least intervene?" Robbie asked, not letting the subject go.

"Bruh, this a personal matter, no way I'm getting in the middle of that!" Tyrell exclaimed with a laugh. "Anybody got any popcorn?"

"Right here." Andre said, handing him a tub of popcorn that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"I'm gonna go do something." Robbie proclaimed, wanting to end this.

"If you wanna get beat up, be my guest." Tyrell said, speaking for the fellas. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

And trust me, he did warned him.

As Robbie tried [keyword 'tried'] to interfere in the fight [Big mistake]. Tori and Jade momentarily stopped their fight, as they grabbed Robbie by the collar of his shirt, and punched him so hard he_ literally_ flew out the room.

"Damn!" Tyrell, Rex, Andre, and Naruto said simultaneously, as they saw a flying Robbie. Similar to two dudes from a certain movie.

"Rex, Tell me you've recorded that." Tyrell said, laughing at what had just happened.

"Yeah, yeah I got it." Rex laughed at his brother's expense.

"Told ya not to intervene, bro!" Tyrell yelled out to Robbie, in an 'I told you so' tone.

Back at the fight, Jade punched Tori, who quickly dodged and gave her a roundhouse kick. Deciding to end this Tori, decided to wait 'til Jade get on her hands and knees, as she ran towards her, Tori jumped…and Stomped on Jade's head.

If Tyrell didn't know any better, he could've sworn he'd seen a silhouette of a former member of the Shield, when Tori did that move.

Weird.

Angry that she'd lost Jade decided to grab a chair, and smack her upside the head with it, but before she could follow through on that promise, Beck had called out to his girlfriend.

"Jade!" Beck called out.

"What?!" She yelled, angry that her boyfriend stopped her from giving Tori an extreme makeover.

At that point, Naruto got behind her with a bucket of water and ice. He looked towards Tyrell, as he nodded, giving him the greenlight.

"You seriously need to chill." As soon as he said that, Naruto dumped the bucket on Jade, getting her all soaked.

"Nice!" Tyrell said, while high-fiving Naruto.

An hour later, the bell rang as the students gathered their things, and walked out the door. Tyrell was about to head out to his next class, but Tori stopped him.

"Hey Tyrell?"

"Hey Tori, what's up?"

"I just wanted to say, thank you for yesterday. You know, for convincing me to stay and all." She said, gratefully.

"No problem Tori, I had your back when we were kids, and I'll have your back now." Tyrell said, extending his fist to Tori.

Tori gladly pounded her fist to his, he may not always be there for her, but he at least tried. That's all she could ever ask for.

"Tyrell, can you do me a favor?" She asked

"Sure." He said. "What is it?"

"My fight with Jade had me all worn out, and I was wondering…" She trailed off.

'_She wants me to carry her to class._' Tyrell thought, already knowing what Tori wanted him to do.

"Would you carry me to class, please?" Tori asked, as she leaned against him, and gave him the Puppy Eyes.

Tyrell sighed in defeat, he should've known she'd used that against him.

"So how would you like to be carried: Piggyback or Bridal Style?" He asked, expecting Tori to say piggyback.

But, to his surprise, Tori jumped into his arms wanting to be carried bridal style.

"Lead the way, Tori!" Tyrell said, as he carried her off to class.

End.

I can finally say that I'm a done with chapter three.

And if I've gotten the character's personalities mixed up, I apologize but for the story to work some characters, have to be out of character.

Until next time…you know what to do.

Also, make sure to check out H.E.A.R.T.'s next pay-per-view Ca$h Claim, which is coming out soon.


	4. Hollwood Art Aftermath or Enter The Vega

Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman please welcome Tyrell Carter!

Crowd: *cheers loudly as Tyrell walks out*

Tyrell: What's up, y'all?

Crowd: What's up!

Tyrell: Ok, ok. Settle down now. Now normally, EMoney365 would be start the chapter off, but due to certain 'complications' he'll be out for a while.

Crowd: *starts to boo loudly at the news*

Tyrell: Yes that is very sad, but I have some good news…I'll be taking over until he returns, that cool with y'all?

Crowd: Yeah!

Tyrell: If that's cool with y'all, give me a Hell yeah!

Crowd: *As one* Hell Yeah!

Tyrell: Awesome, but first can someone throw me a couple of beers?

*Somebody from the crowd did exactly that.*

Tyrell: Thanks, now Mileena could you come out here and do the disclaimer, please?

*Mileena comes out skipping like a schoolgirl, wearing a very revealing outfit, receiving cat-calls and whistles from the audience….while some passed out due to nosebleeds.*

Mileena: Of course darling, Ty-kun doesn't Victorious, Naruto, or anything else he may use for the duration of this story.

Tyrell: Y'all heard the lady, now without further ado...*he raises his cold ones in the air, and drinks them 'Stone Cold' style.* …Let's get this show on the road.

* * *

Chapter 4: The H.A. Aftermath or Tyrell Meets Trina

It's been a long week since Tyrell had transferred to Hollywood Arts, and if he'd knew he come here after being kicked out, he would've switch schools a whole lot sooner.

Aside from the crazy barefoot teachers, a foreign man serving lunch inside a food truck, and girls blushing at the sight of him, and some girls wanting to be carried to their next class.

This school was pretty awesome, in his opinion.

Aside from all that, what was really cool was people he had met. Tori and Tyrell already met each other when they were kids so there's no need for them to know one another, but they hang out together like old times.

Andre was a pretty cool dude, however he and Tyrell have their differences when it comes to music, but later they found out that sometimes their collaborations work.

Naruto and Tyrell always goes on a pranking spree, and so far they've never been caught, nor can anyone prove who done it.

Beck and Tyrell, had their daily acting sessions, giving each other tips and pointers, afterwards they hang out and did random stuff.

When Tyrell went to hang out with Cat, well after seeing his fight with his ex-teacher, she bombarded him with questions like where did he learned how to fight, and where did he acquired those Blazin moves. She told him that it's a secret, and he can only tell those he trust. She pouted at his response but nodded, knowing he must have his reasons.

He can't just show his powers to just anyone, right?

Next he went to hang out, with Robbie &amp; Rex, and well…let's just say that was a big mistake, not because of Rex he's pretty cool to hang with. Robbie on the other hand well…it took so much for Tyrell not to send him into next week.

After that, he went to hang out with Hollywood Arts' Ice Queen, Jade. And when he hung out with her she wasn't her usual ice queen self, she was well…normal she seemed okay, aside from the fact that for some reason she has a weird obsession with scissors.

Also whenever they're alone she openly flirts with him, despite that she's currently in a relationship with Beck. She just couldn't help herself he's too damn handsome. Plus she figured, making Tori jealous was a bonus, in her book.

But that was last week, let's go to next week shall we?

* * *

(Next Week: Tyrell's House)

Right now Tyrell was busy relaxing in his room, laying on his bed. Thinking about all that had happened this week, and what will happen next week.

Safe to say that it would be it very…interesting.

'_Man, last week was incredible, I feel I'm attracting more and more girls by the day, slowly, but surely.' _He thought, with a big grin on his face.

Wouldn't you be ecstatic, if you had a following of the female variety?

As he was done getting lost in his thoughts, he went to his closet to get his clothes out for tomorrow.

"Well, better catch some z's, because I'm driftin tonight." Tyrell said, heading off to dreamland.

(Morning: 7:05 am)

Tyrell was busy having an epic dream, but unfortunately for him that dream was cut short by the one thing that men and women hate more than anything.

The dreaded alarm clock.

'_Whoever invented those evil alarm clocks should be shot, buried, or anything else I can think of, whatever comes first.' _Tyrell thought, annoyed that he had to wake up so early.

Why couldn't he just sleep in for just five more minutes?!

Having no other option, he got up from his bed, as he stretched for a little while. Then he went to take a quick shower, then he brushed his teeth, as he put on today's clothes: Arctic Camo cargo pants, a black muscle shirt, black and grey Air Forces, and a black zip-up hoodie that says 'Explicit Carter Violence' on the back.

(Tyrell: For the hoodie, think of Dean Ambrose's unstable hoodie.)

After gathering all of his thing together, he went to his Lamborghini, and started to listen to '_Chillin_._' _ By Wale, blasting through the speakers, while heading towards Hollywood Arts.

* * *

(Minutes Later: Hollywood Arts)

While Tori and the others were waiting on Tyrell, a silver Lamborghini drove up on the parking lot, while everyone was wondering who that rides belongs to?

"That is one awesome ride." Rex said, while everyone just nodded in agreement.

"What kind of car is that?" Robbie asked, while everyone gave him a look that said 'really?', Jade was about to slap him senseless. But someone already beat her to it.

"That my friends, is the Huracan LP 610-4 Lamborghini, the most awesome ride next to the Bugatti." A familiar voice from behind them said.

They all jumped from behind when then heard Tyrell, who was laughing at the shocked looks on their faces.

"Oh man, you should've seen your faces!" laughed Tyrell, while trying to keep his laughter under control.

"Tyrell, that was so not funny!" Tori said, as she tried to keep her heart rate down, along with Cat and Jade.

"She's right Tyrell, it's not funny…" Naruto trailed off, thinking he agreed with her. "It was freakin hilarious!" Naruto finished, with a big smile on his face.

"See even he agrees with me." Tyrell said.

Not wanting a fight this early in the morning, Andre decided to change the subject.

"So How were you able to get a car like this?" He asked.

"Let's just say, my parents know a guy." Tyrell said, as if it was the simplest answer in the world. "Well come on, y'all coming to class or what?"

* * *

(Timeskip: After Class)

After class, Tyrell was about to head towards his next class…well he was until Tori stopped him.

"Tyrell wait!" Tori exclaimed, wanting to talk with him for a second.

"Tori, what's up?" He asked, wondering what she needed.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to come over at my house and help me with my homework." Tori asked, hoping he would say yes.

"I don't know Tori normally I would, but I plans for tonight and I…" Tyrell started to say until…

"Please Tyrell?"…Tori started giving him the beady eyes, and that cutesy voice of hers.

"Fine, I'll help." He relented, knowing that there's no way to escape the beady eyes, and the cutesy voice.

"Yay!" Tori exclaimed, as she jumped up and hugged Tyrell, while locking her legs around his waist, while inadvertently pressing her chest against his face.

(Tyrell: Breasts against face: such a great feeling, but at the same time the most dangerous.)

'_Yes, he's coming over to my place I can't wait!'_ Tori thought, with a hint of glee in her voice. While also tightening her hold on Tyrell.

Normally he wouldn't mind, but for god's sake the man needed to breathe, and Tori's hugs was as tight as a vice!

Well…sometimes.

"Tori…can't breathe." Tyrell choked out, her hugs are really tight.

Tori looked at his face, and saw that he's turning blue from lack of oxygen.

'_Crap!' _ Tori thought, as she finally let go of her hug.

"Are you okay?" She asked, hoping she hurt him too bad.

"I'll be fine, I'll meet you after school ok?" He said, walking to his next class.

* * *

(Timeskip: After School/Parking Lot)

Tyrell was about to go to his ride, heading over to Tori's place to help her with homework…well before Beck and the others caught up to him.

"Hey Tyrell, wait up!" Beck called out to him, as the others caught up.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Tyrell.

"Heard you were going over to Tori's place, is it true?" Rex asked.

"Yep, first time I've been there in years." Tyrell said, with a smile on his face.

The others look at him in slight worry, unaware of what's to come.

"You might wanna reconsider." Said Andre.

"And, why's that? Surely there must be a reason." Tyrell asked, wondering why his fellow dreadhead wouldn't want him to go over to Tori's house.

"Oh, there's a reason!" Naruto said, not knowing what Tyrell's walking into.

"Ok then what's the reason?" He asked.

"Trina!" Jade said, saying the name as if it was poison.

Tyrell has a puzzled look on his face, not knowing who Trina is.

"Who's Trina?" Tyrell asked, never heard of Trina before.

"She's, Tori's older sister." Cat said.

"Wow, I…had no idea." Tyrell said, truthfully. "But regardless of the reason, I promised Tori I'd help her, so thanks for the heads up, but I'll take my chances." Replied Tyrell, as he cranked up his car and drove off.

"There goes one doomed dreadhead." said Rex.

"Yep, oh and by the way…" Cat said, as she punched Rex in the face.

* * *

(Timeskip: Vega Residence/Two Hours Later)

Tyrell and Tori, were halfway done with Tori's project, but they still have a few things they needed to finish, not wanting to rush themselves they've decided to come to a stopping point.

"I think we should stop for a break, don't you?" asked Tyrell.

Tori nodded, the quicker she was done with this project, the quicker she can relax.

"Cool, I'll be outside." Tyrell said.

"What for?" Tori asked.

"Exercises!" He yelled from outside.

While Tyrell was out doing exercises, Tori was getting out two cans of fruit punch for him and her.

It was also the same time Trina walked in from her jog.

"Thanks, I'm so thirsty!" Trina said, taking a sip from one of the drinks.

"Trina! That drink was for my friend." Tori said.

"So you have another one." Trina said, not really seeing the issue here.

"You know Trina, sometimes you can be such a major bit-"Tori said, but was interrupted at the sight before her, while Trina dropped her punch at the sight.

It was Tyrell who walked back into the house shirtless, with a towel wrapped around his neck.

Tori couldn't say anything because she was too busy staring at his 8-pack abs. She knew that he was cute, but right now, Tori was thinking he's way past the cuteness level.

Trina on the other hand, she was thinking along the same lines as Tori. But right now, she was dreaming about her &amp; Tyrell walking down the altar as newlyweds.

Both girls were practically drooling, at the sight of him.

Tyrell noticed this as he starts to play along, as he starts posing for the ladies.

"Why ladies…didn't Ms. V. ever teached you it's impolite to stare?" Tyrell asked them in a teasing tone, although that's what they thought they heard.

He really said this.

"Are you ladies ok?" Tyrell asked, already knowing why they're staring.

"Oh yeah, we're good!" Tori said, nervously. Not trusting her voice at the moment.

Meanwhile Trina grabbed Tori's arm, and dragged her outside. While Tyrell was confused on what just happened.

"Who is that?!" Trina asked/shouted wanting to get to the point.

"That's Tyrell, he's an old friend of mine." Tori answered.

"So his name's Tyrell, huh?" Trina asked, with a sly tone.

Tori noticed the tone, Trina was using; meaning she's planning to steal Tyrell away from her.

Tyrell was hers, and hers alone!...Well unofficially, he was hers but still…

(Tyrell: Why can't most girls just admit, that they love their crush and move on? Don't you guys just hate that, I mean, seriously?)

'_Back off Trina, he's mine!' _Tori thought, obsessively

"So what school does he go to, do you know where he lives?" Trina thought, wanting to know more about the hot dreadhead.

"One, he goes to Hollywood Arts, like you and me; Two, I don't know where he lives." Tori said, while trying to keep her anger in check.

Trina was sad that she doesn't know the address of her dreadheaded admirer, but on the bright side she could see Tyrell five days a week.

'_Yes! I finally got myself a dreadhead!'_ Trina thought, with a grin on her face.

After their little conversation, both sisters went inside, and saw Tyrell who was watching week 3 of H.E.A.R.T. wrestling on his tablet.

Unknown to our favorite dreadhead, Tori &amp; Trina were standing right behind him.

"May I help you ladies?" He asked, not even looking away from his tablet.

"So your name's Tyrell, right?" Trina asked, obviously playing dumb.

"You are correct, and who would you be sweetheart?" Tyrell asked, while noticing a blush from Trina.

"I'm Trina, Tori's hotter, older sister." She said, praising herself…and her body.

Not many things have shocked Tyrell, but this was one of them. Not that he thought Trina was ugly mind you, but she was a bit shorter than Tori was; and she had a bit of baby fat on her.

"So Tyrell, do you have a girlfriend?" Trina asked, hoping he was still available.

"Well I…" Tyrell stated, but was cut off by…

"Trina! Tyrell was helping me with my homework." Tori said, cutting him off.

"It's your homework, do it yourself!" Trina snapped at her, before turning her attention back to Tyrell.

"So Tyrell, what do you say?" Asked Trina in a flirty tone, while tracing his chest with her finger.

"Well…I don't see why not." Replied Tyrell, ignoring the pleading look Tori was giving him.

"Great!" Exclaimed Trina, while grabbing his arm; dragging him to her room.

Tori pouted, but she didn't know why, either Trina for interfering with her homework project; or the fact that her sister is openly flirting with_ her _crush.

Probably the latter

"I wanted show him my room first." Tori mumbled, jealous that Trina flirted with him; before she could make a move. That and she planned to show him her room, after this project was over and done with.

Yeah, definitely the latter. (Tyrell: Well Tori you know what they say: Ya snooze, Ya lose.)

* * *

(Timeskip: 5 minutes later/ Trina's Room)

Wasn't long before Trina's room, and at first glance Tyrell noticed something about Trina, she has pictures plastered all over her room.

Weird-scratch that- it was flat-out creepy… then again he ran into creepy things before so this shouldn't be any different, right?

…Right?

(Tyrell: Whoa, this chick's room is due for a major remodeling.)

"So what do you think nice right?" Trina asked.

"Well, let's just say it's too nice for words." Tyrell said, trying to put it as nicely as he could.

Cause to be honest, this room just screams 'Crazy stalker chick'.

'_This room needs a major overhaul, it feels like they're watching your every move.'_ He thought to himself, referring to the pictures all over the room.

"Well, aren't you a sweetie; I'll be right back." Trina said walking away, while adding a little sway to her hips.

'_Score one for the older Vega.'_ Trina thought to herself, with a smirk on her face.

A few minutes passed as Tyrell waited on Trina, to pass the time he was taking selfies on his cell phone

'_Maybe I should head downstairs, and help Tori finish her project.'_ Tyrell thought, as he was considering to do just that.

Until Trina walked in wearing a red bathrobe, walking up to him.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long?" Trina asked.

"Nah, not that long." replied Tyrell.

At that point, Trina got even closer to him.

"So what you think of my bathrobe, smooth right?" Trina asked, as she grabbed his free hand, and puts it on her robe, as he felt it.

Surprisingly, it was smooth…silky smooth.

"Yeah, real smooth."

"If you like that, then you're gonna love this." Trina said, with a smirk on her face

Our favorite dreadhead was trying to figure out what she meant by that, but he quickly got his answer, as Trina undid her robe, as she flashed Tyrell, showing off her naked body in all of its glory.

Tyrell was wide-eyed at the sight, and he had a slight nosebleed; Trina really did have a hot body, but what he's really focused on is her chest, he was in a hypnotic-like trance, with the way they move back and fourth; it was mesmerizing.

"My breasts are amazing are they?" Trina asked, while she cupped them.

"Sorry, what?" Tyrell said, snapping himself out of the trance.

Trina giggled at his response; she really thought he was cute.

"Would you like to touch em?" asked Trina, in a seductive voice.

Not waiting for an response, she just grabbed one of Tyrell's hands and places it on her left breast, while she places the other one on her juicy booty.

Trina moaned at his touch, he knew how to make a woman feel good…if her moaning his name while grinding on him was any indication.

'_As much as I want this to continue, I should probably help Tori like I've promised.'_ Tyrell thought, as he sighed reluctantly.

Trina noticed that he'd stopped, as she looked into his eyes and she merely pouted.

"Aww, why'd you stopped?" Trina whined, sad and a bit angry at having her satisfaction denied by him.

"Look Trina, I probably shouldn't be doing this." Tyrell said.

"But why?" Trina asked, as she was nearly teary-eyed.

"Look I promised Tori that I'd…"

"Why does everything have to be about Tori?!" Trina shouted.

"Trina I…"

"You know what, just go!" Trina shouted, clearly she was enraged; but there was a hint of sadness.

"What's your deal, Trina?"

"Sorry." Trina apologized. "It's just that everyone who has claimed to be my 'friend', usually ends up leaving me; I only have a few real friends." She said, truthfully.

(Tyrell: Whoa, no wonder why this chick's messed up.)

Honestly, Tyrell really felt bad for her. Even someone crazy like Trina needed to be loved.

"Hey Trina." Tyrell called out getting her attention. "Would you allow me to be your friend?" He asked with a gleaming smile.

Trina smiled as she was beginning to cry again; not tears of sadness, this time she was crying tears of happiness.

"Was it something I said?"

"No, just…thank you." She said gratefully, as she hugged him.

"Would you like to take some pictures with me?" He asked.

"Sure!" Trina said with excitement in her voice.

"Ok, but um…you may want to cover up." Tyrell said, gesturing to her current state of dress.

"Oh, right!" Trina said, as her blush crept over her face; as she covered herself up with her bathrobe from earlier.

"Cool, let's get started." Tyrell said, as they started taking pictures in various poses.

* * *

(Timeskip: Downstairs/ Vega Residence)

Tori was still downstairs, waiting for Tyrell to come back down so they can finish their project.

"Hey Tori sorry I've kept you waiting but…"

"What did you two do?!" Tori asked, with a hint of anger in her voice.

"What are you talking about, Tori?" He asked, feigning ignorance.

"What…did…you…two…do?!" Tori asked, through gritted teeth.

"Let's just say me and Trina, had gotten to know one another." Replied Tyrell, with a laid-back look on his face.

Tori however was less than amused.

"You what?!" Tori shouted, if she wasn't mad before, she's mad as hell now.

"See you tomorrow Tori, bye!" Tyrell said, getting the hell out of there a.s.a.p.

An angry Tori, is not a Tori you'd want to be around.

"Trina!" Tori shouted, as she marched up to her room to have a little 'chat' with her sister.

* * *

(Next Day: Hollywood Arts)

Tyrell was currently in the hallway, listening to his music on his phone when suddenly…

"Hey Tyrell!" A voice called out to him.

Turning around he saw, Rex, Naruto, and Andre; with the others following behind him.

"What's up, bros?" He greeted them as they fist bumped.

"What happened over at Tori's place?" Rex asked, with a smirk.

"Well, at first it started with me and Tori studying."

"And…" Rex trailed off, wanting to hear the details.

"_She _happened." Tyrell said, putting extra emphasis on she.

The guys nodded, knowing who 'she' is referring to.

"Wait, wait, wait did happen between you and her?" Andre asked.

"Let's just say that it was something I'll never forget." Tyrell said.

"What happened last night?" Beck asked, now speaking up.

"Trina…seduced me." He whispered, that last part.

Unfortunately for him; a younger vega, a battle-crazy redhead with highlights, and a psychotic goth heard him.

"What?!" Tori, Cat, and Jade said in unison.

'_And here we go, ladies and gentlemen.'_

"Trina…" Tori started off, anger laced within her voice.

"Did…" Cat trailed off, wanting to knock that pretty boy look off his face.

"What?!" Jade finished, rage was evident in hers; as the three ladies started to crowd Tyrell.

'_Man, what did I do in the past to deserve this?' _

"She…seduced…me." He said slowly, as if he was explaining it to children; while slightly pushing them away from him.

"Yeah Tori, Tyrell was just telling us your sister…" Naruto started, but was silenced by Andre; as he covered his mouth.

"Ok, what really happened Tyrell?" This time, it was Robbie who spoke up.

"Well Trina wanted to show me her room, and fellas let me tell ya; her room is way past due for a makeover trust me."

"And then what?" Naruto asked.

"She walked out, for a while adding a little sway in her step; But later came back, wearing a red bathrobe." Tyrell said, while ignoring the nosebleed coming from Rex.

The girls heard this, and they couldn't help but to be jealous.

'_I bet I could tease him better than Trina can.' _Tori, Jade, and Cat thought in unison, while thinking of ways to get Tyrell alone next time.

"What happened next?" Andre asked him, while eating some Skittles.

"She wanted me to feel her robe, then she…"

At this point, Tyrell was telling the guys what had happened after that; while the girls were getting lost in their own thoughts.

"…and that's what happened, any questions?" Tyrell asked.

"Yeah, I have a question." Rex said. "Did you see her boobs?" He asked with a perverted grin.

"Rex!" Robbie scolded his brother for using such language.

'_He's so whipped.'_ Tyrell thought with a deadpanned expression, referring to Robbie's weak attempt at scolding.

"To answer your question Rex, yes I've touched them, fondled them…and I've mastered them!" Tyrell finished with a perverted grin of his own; as he was standing high on a mountaintop, with his fist raised in the air, smirking victoriously.

"What are you talking about?" Robbie asked, while ignoring the shocked looks of the guys.

"You really don't know do you?" Naruto asked, a headshake from Robbie was all he needed.

"Robbie, there a question in life that most guys always try to figure out whenever it comes to the fair sex; Do you know what that question is?" Tyrell said somewhat seriously, as he was going into lecture mode.

"No, I don't." Robbie said, not hearing of anything like this before.

"To master…" Tyrell started.

"Or not to master…" Naruto added.

"That is…" Rex also added.

"The question." Beck &amp; Andre finished, as the five of said each of their parts, dramatically.

"If you want to know more dude, it's in this book." Tyrell said as he pulled out a book titled '1,000 ways to master titties' by Dean Ambrose.

(Tyrell: The dude's a great wrestler, but his memes are priceless.)

"Take it, I have a spare." Tyrell said, before giving it to Robbie…even though he's probably fated to be forever alone.

"One last thing, I forgot to mention fellas." He said, catching their attention. "Along with me grabbing her breast, she also gave me a lapdance." Tyrell said, receiving some odd looks from the guys.

What can he say, Trina's a _really _great dancer.

However certain girls don't share the same opinion, as he.

'_Okay first I have better breast than Trina does, and second there's no way she can grind better than me.' _The girls thought in a jealous rage, while being a bit insecure about themselves…and their bra sizes.

"Was she nice and…"Naruto asked

"Oh Yeah." Tyrell finished, as if he was reading his thoughts.

Not wanting to hear anymore, someone decided to speak up.

"Does anyone know what class we have next?" Jade asked, through gritted teeth; wanting to know what class they have together next, before she loses it.

And it certainly had nothing to do about the guy's conversation…at all.

…Well maybe a little bit, but still…

"Easy, we have Science next." replied Tyrell.

"How do you know?" asked Jade.

"Check your schedule." Tyrell said, as if it was obvious.

Jade reached into her schedule…and sure enough she realized he was right.

"Does anyone know what time class start?" Beck asked, not wanting to be late.

"9:30." replied Andre.

"What time is it now?" Robbie asked.

"9:21, which means we have 9 minutes to get to class." Naruto said.

"Ok then, let's go." Beck instructed, as the guys walked off to Science class.

Tyrell was about to join them, until he was stopped by Tori, Cat &amp; Jade.

"Something wrong, ladies?" He asked, wanting to catch up with the guys.

"What can't three ladies be accompanied to class by a handsome man, like you?" Jade asked, with a sly grin.

'_Not unless you're planning something.' _Tyrell thought.

Tori saw this, and decided to speak up.

"Wait a second Jade, don't you already have a boyfriend?" Tori asked in a condescending tone.

"So just because I have a boyfriend, doesn't mean I can send some looks towards him." Jade said, as she put her one of her hands underneath Tyrell's shirt feeling on his 8-pack.

'_Whoa, his muscles are rock hard!' _Jade thought to herself, enjoying every minute of this.

"Here Tyrell how bout I give you something to feel." Jade said with a smirk, as she grabbed his free hand and places it on her chest.

But Tori was having none of it!

'_Oh no she don't!'_ Tori thought with a growl, as she pulled Tyrell away from Jade; much to Jade's displeasure.

"Come on Tyrell, let's go." Tori said with a smile, as she locked her arm around his; while leaning on his shoulder, as they began to walk.

Jade however, had other plans.

"Sorry Vega, but Tyrell's walking me to class." Jade said with a smug look on her face, as she pulled him over to her side, now leaning on his shoulder.

"Yeah…I don't think so." Tori said, as she pulled Tyrell back to her side.

'_Something tells me that today would be interesting.' _Tyrell thought to himself, as Tori &amp; Jade continued to pull him to their respective sides.

Oh if only he knew how right he was.

* * *

(Timeskip: Science Class)

"Ok class today we're gonna work on chemistry; when I call your name, please stand beside your partner."

The class nodded in understanding, while some were looking forward to being partnered off with their best friends and/or hot women.

"Let's see here…Rex you'll be paired up with Naruto." The teacher said, while they fist bumped.

"Beck your partner is Andre." The teacher said, while the two high-fived each other.

"Cat you'll be partnered with Robbie." The teacher said, as Robbie was excited; Cat on the other hand wasn't as enthusiastic as he was, as she went on a five minute rant about how it wasn't fair, and that she rather be partnered with someone else than him.

She looked at Tyrell on that last part as she winked at him; while also blowing him a kiss.

Everyone, even Tyrell &amp; the Teacher, sweatdropped.

"O…kay" The teacher said, unsure how to respond to that. "Tyrell, since there's only you, Tori, and Jade left; do you mind being partnered with these two ladies?" he asked.

"Cool with me, Teach." Replied Tyrell, while missing the excited looks on Tori &amp; Jade's faces.

(Timeskip: Science Class/ An Hour Later)

So far the class went well for the gang, Tyrell, Tori, and Jade – despite the mini rivalry between the two – were working very well together.

Andre and Beck were working great together, but couldn't help but be a bit upset that Jade was flirting with someone else despite the fact that she's already in a relationship.

Rex and Naruto were doing great…for a couple seconds, Rex just took a nap; leaving Naruto stuck with all the work.

Cat and Robbie…let's just say things didn't work out as they should; Robbie kept trying to get Cat to concentrate, but she was too focused on the dreadhead in front of her. He tried again, but ended up getting punched in the jaw for every time he interrupted her.

Everything went great…until there's a strange beeping sound.

"Does anyone hear that?" Tyrell asked.

"Hear what?" Jade asked.

"That." Tyrell said, as the beeping starts to increase.

'_Something's not right here.'_ Tyrell thought to himself.

The teacher seemed to notice this, and he began to make an announcement.

"Class, I think it's time to….run away!" The teacher yelled frantically, as he –along with the class- begun to run.

Where do they even find these teachers?

"We need to go, now!" Tyrell yelled out to the gang.

That was also the moment when Rex had woken up.

"Hey guys, what'd I missed?" Rex said, tiredly.

Everyone, excluding Rex, facefaulted.

"Now you wake up!" Everyone shouted at him.

While everyone was shouting at him, the science room exploded

The explosion was so big, that it flew Tyrell and the others onto the parking lot; Unaware that the same explosion would change their lives in a way no one saw coming.

* * *

End

Chapter 4, is finally done. I'll admit this chapter probably isn't my best one, especially the ending, and the science class part.

Hope y'all enjoy the interaction between Tyrell &amp; Trina.

Also, it looks like Tori's getting a little jealous.

Please review.

Side Note: Tyrell have various forms of power. Not enough for him to be crazily overpowered, but if so I apologize.


	5. A Klown's Vengence or Teacher's Payback

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome, Tyrell Carter!

*The crowd starts to cheer as Tyrell descends from the sky via Angel's wings*

Tyrell: What's up people?

*Crowd cheered loudly in response*

Tyrell: Man, Y'all really hyped for this ain't ya? Anyways this chapter's about…

*Some drunk idiot from the crowd throws a brick at Tyrell, but he dodged it flawlessly*

Tyrell: Security! Escort this fool outta here!

*Security came in from the audience and – in Tyrell's words- escorted the fool out.

Tyrell: Anyone else feeling lucky? Cause the next person that does, will have me to deal with.

*No response from the crowd*

Tyrell: As I was saying, today's chapter's all about…well let's just say that someone decides to come back to school with bad intentions.

*Cue loud boos from the crowd*

Tyrell: Yeah I know, time for the disclaimer. Jade (MK9) can you come out here, please.

*Jade walks in her usual attire and starts to dance on the stripper pole, receiving loud cheers and lots of money from the guys, and jealous looks from the girls.

Jade: Will I get a spot in your harem, Ty-kun…

*Cue cat-calls from the male audience*

Tyrell: We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.

Jade: I'll hold you to it. Tyrell doesn't own Victorious, Naruto, or anything that he may use for the duration of this story. Otherwise, me and my sisters would give him many reasons to make him forget all about Tori.

*Cue the audience chanting 'Lucky Bastard' repeatedly, while clapping rhythmically*

Tyrell: *sweatdropped* O…kay with that being said, let's get started on the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: A Klown's Revenge or A Teacher's Payback

A lot of things have happened yesterday since the explosion, The Victorious Gang was transported to a hospital to recover from their injuries.

As for Tyrell well…allow me to flashback.

[Flashback/ Location: Hospital] (Tyrell: First attempt at a flashback.)

_Tyrell was busy recovering from his injuries just like the others…_

_Well all excluding Naruto, due to him having the healing factor of the Nine-Tailed Fox, better known as Kurama. So he'll be out in no time._

_Lucky son of a gun _

_While he (Tyrell) was lost in his own thoughts, something or someone tried to reach him._

"_Kid, we have much to discuss." A voice called out._

_Next Thing he knows, everything went dark; which means he could only be in one place: His mindscape._

"_Alright, you called me out here so now what?" Tyrell said in a chilled out tone, ready to fight whoever…or whatever it was._

_To his surprise he wasn't alone, because right in front of him there was like 8 to 10 silhouettes max… well that and a giant beast behind them._

_Again stranger things have happened to him before, so he decided to voice his thoughts._

"_Who the hell are you guys? More importantly, why am I even here?" Tyrell asked, as he was legitimately confused._

_And he hated being confused more than anything._

"_Who we are isn't important, and as for your second question; we're here to grant you're an offer." One of the ten said._

_Normally, he would accept the offer; but he had to be cautious, cause these ten - eleven if you count the beast in the background- could beat him easily._

_Mama didn't raise no fool…somewhat, he had his moments._

"_What offer?" Tyrell asked, skeptically; with a raised eyebrow._

_The ten were impressed, usually most people would just accept an offer without a second thought._

"_Our offer of power." Another one of the ten said, this one was feminine._

_Tyrell was floored, he already had some abilities; but even more? Was he in some of anime/video game world?_

_Cause if he was, then that was fine by him._

"_What's the catch?" He asked, still skeptical._

"_There's no catch, all you have to do answer a few questions, to determine if you're worthy or not."_

_Tyrell thought it over, three questions for power? His response was obvious._

"_I accept your offer." Tyrell said, excited to gain more abilities._

"_Very well, let's say for example, you find a sentient blade that's screams 'Power, give me more power.' How would you use said power?"_

"_Easy, I would use my power to help people; and to cause a little mischief along the way." Tyrell admitted, honestly. _

_The others looked at him to see if he was showing any signs of lying._

_To their surprise, they've found none._

_Hey he may've been crazy at times, but at least he was honest._

"_Please step forward, Tyrell." The ten said in unison._

_Not needing to be told twice, Tyrell decided to step up and take a knee_

"_Congratulations Tyrell, you've passed the test." The 10 said in a proud tone._

_Tyrell smirked, clearly he was proud of himself; but wait a minute…._

"_What about the other questions?" He asked, remembering what they'd said earlier._

"_There were no other questions." The 10 said in sync._

_And just like that, Tyrell facevaulted._

_Most of the 10 sweatdropped, even the giant beast in the background…if that was even possible_

"_Anyways, you've passed the first part; next part will be painful."_

"_Meaning…"_

"_In order for you to use your new abilities, your body will have to undergo some changes."_

_Tyrell nodded his head in understanding._

"_Good, Now prepare yourself…" Another member of the 10 said._

_One by one each of the 10 started to give him new abilities/powers, Tyrell's body is surprisingly take adapting to it well._

_But for some reason, his eyes, arms, basically his whole body was on fire. That alone would've hurt a normal person._

_But Tyrell wasn't by all means a 'normal' person. The pain wasn't nothing, as if it didn't even fazed him._

_Probably had something to do with his genes, hidden ability or something?_

_Who knows?_

_After a couple of minutes, his body felt entirely sore; he even struggled to stand._

"_We are done! Now your body has enhanced strength, speed, stamina, endurance, healing factor, etc." _

"_But what about-" _

"_They'll unlock themselves in time. Now I believe it's time for you to wake up, but before you do, we have a little something for you."_

_As soon as that was said, a bright light was shown and it materialized into various objects._

_The first was a custom-made black &amp; red turntable deck with a certain tomoe pattern on the wheels of steel. _(Tyrell: Which pattern, I'll leave that up to you.)

_The second was two scythes, one scythe was silver &amp; blue, the other one was black &amp; white. Giving them somewhat a yin-yang like appearance._

_The third one, was a set of black sais with yellow outlines._

_With weapons like these, he was positive he'll receive more in the near future._

"_Awesome!" Tyrell exclaimed._

"_Impressed, are you not?" _

"_How can I not be?" Asked an excited Tyrell, his smile never left his face. _

_But then he realized something._

"_This is great and all, but how am I supposed to hide these?" Tyrell asked, referring to the scythes and sais._

"_We have that covered." The 10 said, as they started to disguise the sais into earrings, and the scythes into a chained belt._

"_Ok yeah, this could work." Tyrell said._

_The 10 really was impressed with the boy in front of them, how he was able to take this situation so calm like he wasn't bothered by it at all._

"_Good. Now it time for you to wake up." The 10 said, as Tyrell started to wake up._

[End Flashback]

* * *

As he was about to get up, he was stopped by a female nurse –scratch that- _nurses_.

Nurse #1 had long bubblegum-pink hair, jaded green eyes, and a sizeable bust. (Tyrell: Ok that last part was a lie, she's actually flat-chested, but not in this story. Points to whoever figures this one out.)

Nurse #2 had bright-red hair, crimson eyes, fair skin just like the first nurse, and brown glasses, giving her an intellectual appearance. (Tyrell: I give y'all three good guesses.)

"And, just where do you think you're going?" Nurse #2 asked.

"To the bathroom to get dressed, why?" Tyrell asked.

"You're supposed to be in bed recovering!" Nurse #1 shouted.

"I don't what you're talking about I feel fine…unless you ladies want to give me a 'physical.'" Tyrell said, with a smirk on his face.

Both nurses blushed at his hidden meaning; they would want nothing more than to take him right here and now, and give him his 'physical'.

But they had a job to, so that'll have to wait.

"As tempting as that sounds…" Nurse #2 said, with a perverted grin.

"…We _both_ have to decline." Nurse #1 said, cutting her off. Nurse #2 whined in response.

Why did Nurse #1 had to be such a prude?

Tyrell shrugged his shoulders, as he went to the bathroom to change into his clothes.

"What the hell was all that?!" Nurse #1 whispered, harshly.

"Why whatever do you mean?" Nurse #2 asked, in an innocent tone.

"You were practically flirting with him!" Nurse #1 screeched at her.

"What? He's a cutie." Nurse #2 said, defending herself. "Don't deny it you think he's cute too, don't ya?" she said, with a smirk.

Nurse #1 started to blush embarrassment, because she knew that her friend was right.

While their little argument was going on, they didn't even bother to notice that Tyrell was listening to their conversation.

"So both of you ladies think I'm cute right?" He asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

"How long were you standing there?" Nurse #1, with a noticeable eye twitch.

"Forget her." Nurse #2 said, while shoving her friend out of the way. "How much did you hear?" She asked, while getting close to his face; their lips were a few inches close to each other.

"To answer both your questions: Long &amp; Just Enough." Tyrell said. "Anyway, how are my friends doing?"

"Well aside from a few cuts and minor fractions…" Nurse #1 started.

"…They'll be just fine, they just need to stay here overnight." Nurse #2 finished.

"That's great news, well I should get going now." Tyrell said, as he was about to make his leave until…

"Wait!" The two called out to him.

"What's up?" He asked, not that he wasn't mad, but he did have somewhere to be…

…and a certain some_one _to meet.

"Well we just wanted to know what…" Nurse #1 with a blush as pink as her hair.

"What's your name?!" Nurse #2 shouted, but started to blush a dark shade of red.

"Tyrell Carter." He said, while giving his trademark gleaming smile. "And, you are…"

"Sakura Haruno." The now-named Sakura said, introducing herself with a smile.

"Karin Uzumaki." The now-named Karin said, introducing herself with a smile as well.

Tyrell was caught off guard by Karin's last name.

'_Uzumaki, so that means that she's…' _Tyrell thought, as he was putting the pieces together.

"So does that mean your Naruto's sister?" He asked.

"Close, I'm his cousin." Replied Karin, with a light giggle.

"Do you mind if we got a picture with you…you know…with your shirt off?" Sakura asked, as blush started to resurface.

"Sure, why not?" Replied Tyrell, as he took his shirt off revealing his 8-pack abs.

* * *

(Many pictures later)

After many pictures, and _many _suggestive poses from his new hot friends. Tyrell was about make his leave.

But not before receiving a kiss on the cheek from both ladies.

"Nice, well see ya later ladies, I'll text you." He said as he began to finally walk.

"Bye, Tyrell." Both Sakura &amp; Karin said at the same time.

(Timeskip: 25 minutes later/ Vega Residence)

Tyrell was outside knocking on the door, waiting for someone to answer it.

10 minutes later, Mrs. Vega finally answered the door.

He almost considered breaking the door down.

Almost.

"Hey Tyrell, what's brings you here?" Mrs. Vega asked, with a kind smile.

"Hey Mrs. V." Tyrell greeted. "Is Trina home?" he asked.

"Of course, she is, please come in." Mrs. Vega said, letting him in.

He didn't even notice the look on her face.

"Trina, Tyrell's here!" Mrs. Vega shouted from downstairs.

"Not funny, mom!" Trina shouted from her room.

Tyrell had to let of a small laugh between the mother &amp; daughter.

"It's not a joke Trina, I'm really here!" Tyrell confirmed.

As soon as those word left his mouth; Trina came downstairs wearing a black top, dark gray booty shorts, and black stiletto heels.

Tyrell was observing Trina from head to toe, and truth be told she…was…smoking!

What happened next Tyrell couldn't comprehend.

Trina looked at him with a predatory gleam in her eyes, as she ran towards him a tackled him to the floor.

"Anyone got the number for Fight Night?" Said a now dizzy Tyrell, who had swirls in his eyes, and promptly passed out

Also for some odd reason, blue birds circled around him.

Mrs. Vega was trying- and failing- not to laugh at the scene before her.

Same with Trina.

To them, it was pretty amusing whenever Tyrell comes over.

'_Ah, young love.' _Mrs. Vega thought to herself, with a smile.

"Nice to see you too, Trina." Tyrell laughed a bit, as he got back up.

"So what are you doing here?" Trina asked, knowing that her friend/crush must have his reasons for being here

"I just wanted to know, if you wanted to go on a date with me." Tyrell said, not seeing the look on Trina's face.

She was shocked and surprised.

"What did you asked me, just now?" Trina asked, wanting to make sure if she heard that right.

"I asked, if you wanted to go on a date with me?" He repeated.

Her answer was obvious.

"Yes!" Trina happily exclaimed, while grabbing his shirt. "I mean, I'll be right back."

'_Yes I finally got a date with Tyrell, Take that Tori!' _Trina thought, while wearing a proud smirk on her face.

Tyrell shook his head at her antics, as he sat down with Mrs. Vega; while waiting on Trina.

"Mrs. V, Is she always like this?" Tyrell asked her.

"You have no idea." Mrs. Vega said, while laughing a little. "So Tyrell, can I ask you something?"

"Of Course." Tyrell replied, with his eyes closed.

"Have you ever been with an older woman?" Mrs. Vega asked, curiously.

"Well I…"

Before he could answer, Trina had walked back downstairs.

'_Saved by a Trina.' _Tyrell thought, jokingly.

"Ready Tyrell?" Trina asked, while batting her eyelashes at him.

"Sure, let's go." He said, as the two of them walked out the door.

* * *

(Timeskip: 15 minutes/ Location: The Park)

Both Tyrell &amp; Trina, were at the park just walking about; enjoying each other's company.

…Until Tyrell had an idea.

"Hey Trina." Tyrell called out to her. "Do you like art?"

"Not Really, why?" She asked, wondering what he's planning.

"Close your eyes." Tyrell said, wanting to surprise her.

It was true, like most women, Trina did love surprises.

So she closed her eyes and waited for her surprise to come.

While her eyes were closed, Tyrell took out a can of spray paint; and began to work on a blank canvas.

(13 minutes later)

"Okay Trina, you can open your eyes now."

As Trina opened her eyes she amazed by what she saw: It was herself, wearing a diamond tiara, a silver dress. She was also sitting on a throne, with Tyrell standing right behind her, as her guardian angel.

If Trina wasn't a fan of art, she was now.

"So what do you think, awesome right?" Asked Tyrell, proud of his artwork.

Trina stared at his artwork, in amazement; cause in her mind she was always a queen.

Tyrell right behind her; that was just a bonus in her book.

"I'm completely speechless, thank you." She said, as she hugged him.

"If you like it so much, why don't you take a picture of it? I could get a poster made for it later on." He suggested.

Art like this, should be preserved.

Trina nodded at his suggestion, as she took the picture of his artwork; wanting to remember this day.

Afterwards, they went to the mall to buy some new clothes &amp; new shoes.

Tyrell went off to buy some new chains, watches, and a couple of new earrings; He even bought Trina a pair.

Then Trina dragged Tyrell over to Victoria's secret, to model off some lingerie for him.

She even went as far to do some _very_ suggestive poses for him…if the loss of blood was anything to go by.

And finally to wrap this date up, they went to see a movie titled _'One Versus All: A Roman Reigns Story.'_ (Tyrell: The movie is all about…well it's pretty self-explanatory. It's basically an action movie).

* * *

(After the Movie)

Tyrell drove Trina home, but not before walking with her to the front door.

"Tyrell, I really had a great time tonight." Trina said, with a smile on her face.

"Same here, Trina." Tyrell said, with a smile of his own.

"I should probably get going, I'll see you later." He said, as he was about to make his leave.

But not before Trina turned him around, and kissed him on the lips.

'_Whoa.' _Was all Tyrell could say at the moment.

Who would've thought that _Trina_ of all people, was a _really_ great kisser?

"See ya soon, Tyrell." Trina said, as she began to head inside.

'_Trina's a pretty cool girl, but man if Tori somehow finds out about the kiss, oh man she'll be pissed.' _Tyrell thought to himself, he'd already see her jealous before.

She's actually cute when she's jealous.

With that in mind, Tyrell began to head home himself.

* * *

(Next Day: Tyrell's House)

Our Favorite dreadhead was having the best sleep he'd ever had.

But unfortunately, his sleep was cut short due to the evil alarm clock.

'_Five more minutes, is that too much ask?!' _Tyrell thought to himself, upset that alarm woke him up so early.

Clearly, he wasn't a morning person.

Anyways he got out of bed to do a quick set of push-ups, crunches, lift weights etc.

After his quick workout session he got his clothes for the day: A black &amp; orange Hunger Games: Mockingjay zip-up hoodie with the words 'Join the mockingjay' on one sleeve and 'Join the fight' on the other, black jeans with orange highlights, a black &amp; orange muscle shirt, and black &amp; orange Nikes.

He even took two bandannas- black and orange- and wrapped them around both his wrists. He also put on his black fingerless gloves, which were black on one side and orange on the other, as he pounded his fist on his open palm.

Simply put, he was feeling a black &amp; orange mood…even though it's not even Halloween.

After that was all said and done, after saying goodbyes to his family, he went off to ride in his Lamborghini.

He didn't even realize that they early for their trip.

Oh well.

Anyways, he started to crank up the ride. Where _'Hunnid Stax'_ by Ab-Soul started to blast through the speakers.

"Time to roll out." Tyrell said, as he began to drive off.

* * *

(10 Minutes later/ Location: Hollywood Arts)

After parking his Lambo at the parking lot, he grabbed his bag. Then he went to meet with his friends.

Upon entering Hollywood Arts, He was instantly greeted by the smiles of many of women; and the looks of envy from many guys.

Cause unlike a certain emo prick, whenever women run up to Tyrell he _actually_ takes time to talk with them

(Tyrell: Cause let's face it; in the anime world, a man who rejects beautiful women and/or harem, is no man. He's an Uchiha. *cough Sasuke cough*)

When he went to locker, he immediately saw Naruto, Andre, and the rest of the guys.

"What's up, fellas." Tyrell said, glad to see that most of the guys made it out ok.

"Hey/ what's up." The guys said their respectful greetings.

Tyrell and the guys started to talk amongst themselves, then he realized something…

"Wait…where's Tori, Cat, Jade, and Robbie?" Tyrell asked, knowing that there's four people short.

"Robbie's gonna be out for at least another week." Rex said.

"The girls on other hand well…" Beck trailed off

"…They found about your date with Trina." Naruto finished.

Somehow that didn't surprised Tyrell, as if he knew it was bound to happen.

"How long, until they get here?" He asked, preparing himself to fight if necessary.

"Three…" Andre started.

"Two…" Beck added.

"One." Rex finished.

And just like that, the door was thrown open and Tori –along with Cat &amp; Jade- were madder than a bull seeing red.

And boy were they mad, I mean like _really_ mad.

'_What are they so mad about?'_

"Hey ladies, we were just talking about…" Tyrell began to say, but was punched by Cat.

Slapped by Jade

Then kicked…in the family jewels, courtesy of Tori.

Every guy that was watching, covered up their jewels; feeling his pain.

"What…the…hell?!" Tyrell somehow managed to say in a high-pitched voice.

Almost majority of the girls glared at the three, who simply glared back at them; This time leaking killing intent, it was amplified due to having Jade on their side.

Surely enough they'd backed off, not wanted to anger Jade anymore than usual.

"Explain This!" Tori demanded, through gritted teeth; as she took out her phone, showing him Trina's TheSlap webpage where it said:_ 'Last Night, was a night I'll never forget thanks to a certain someone._

"Explain what, that you have a crush on me; cause that doesn't need much explaining." Tyrell joked, as he was laughing a little bit.

The guys laughed at the joke, because they knew what Tyrell said was true.

Tori, Cat, and Jade however weren't in a laughing mood.

Cat picked him up by his hoodie and slammed him against the locker.

"Okay two things; first, that's a real nice hoodie." Cat complimented, receiving a nod from Tyrell; despite what had happened. "Second, what did you do that made Tori so mad in the first place?" She asked.

"Well I spent the day with Trina." Tyrell explained to Cat/ answered to Tori.

"You spent the day with Trina?!" Jade shouted.

"Is that a problem?" Tyrell challenged.

"No! It's just, I thought you wanted to spend time with me." Tori said, feeling a bit depressed.

"Have you ladies ever thought of asking him on a date, instead of lashing out at him?" Naruto asked them, almost forgetting that Jade had a boyfriend.

The girls thought about it, and they've facepalmed overlooking the obvious.

'_Why haven't we thought of that?!' _Tori, Cat, and Jade thought in unison.

While the crew were finally talking among, they were too busy to notice a man dressed in a clown costume.

'_Its Showtime, kiddies!'_ The clown thought with a twisted grin, as he took out a gun and fired off a couple of rounds.

The students started to hide, not wanting to get hit with a stray bullet.

"Nobody move!" The clown warned them.

The Crew started to run…well all except Tyrell, who didn't move an inch.

"Tyrell, what are you doing, let's go!" Andre shouted at him.

He still didn't move.

"You guys hold back, I'll handle this." Proclaimed Tyrell, looking for a fight.

"Are you sure about this, Tyrell?" Tori asked, worried about her childhood friend/ secret crush.

"Trust me, I got this." Tyrell said, with confidence.

"Well if you think I'm letting you have all the fun, think again." Naruto said, with a smirk.

"Are you two, completely out of your minds?!" Tori asked, wondering if the two had lost their sanity.

"Nope…" Tyrell started

"…We're just…" Naruto continued.

"…Crazy Enough!" Both Tyrell and Naruto finished.

Tori nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"Just be careful, ok." Tori said, wondering what her life would be like without Tyrell.

It would be dull and boring.

"I promise, we'll be fine." Tyrell stated, while putting his hands on her shoulders, and looking her in the eyes; receiving a small smile from Tori.

"Cat, you recording?" He asked, her; receiving a thumbs up from the redhead, as she took out her pear phone. As was Jade &amp; Tori who were doing the same thing.

"Let's roll, Naruto." Tyrell said, as the two fist bumped each other.

While the clown was holding the school hostage, he didn't even bother to notice two boys stepping up to them.

As the clown turned around he noticed two idiot kids: one kid with dreadlocks, the other one with blond hair with blood-red tips.

'_Those two are either very brave or very foolish.'_ The clown thought, with a bored expression.

He may as well just humor them…before he tries ends them.

"Who the hell are you two?" The insane clown asked.

"Tyrell Carter." Tyrell introduced himself.

"Naruto Namikaze." Naruto introduced himself this time.

"The name's Matthew Roy." The now-named Matthew Roy said, introducing himself.

Not like it mattered to both of them anyway.

"Well, not that that's out of the way, Time to say goodbye!" The crazed clown said, as he held up a gun to them.

He's gonna have to a lot better than that.

"Yeah, we could do that or…" Tyrell trailed off, as he ran up towards the clown and socked him in the jaw. While Naruto went ahead and gave him and roundhouse kick

"Ooh!" The students that were watching were amazed at what they had just done.

However that made Matthew even angrier.

"That's It!" Matthew snarled, seeing red. "I was going easy on you, but now I think it's time to take one of you out of the equation!"

As soon as he said that, Michael looks towards Naruto, and he shot him three times in each arm and each leg.

For those that don't know, he was shot 12 times in both arms and legs.

He'll be fine, but he will sit out for the remainder of the fight.

"Naruto!" Tyrell shouted, as he was about to help his friend. But Matthew had other ideas, as he ran toward Tyrell with a hidden dagger, and stabbed him five times.

The students were disgusted at what he just did.

Tori was watching this with a smile knowing that he'll be ok…At least she hoped he was.

"I suggest you stay down." Michael thought, thinking he kept the brat down.

Oh how wrong he was.

Tyrell began to laugh at him like he's insane, there was an old saying, but what was it…

…Oh yeah I believe it was, 'you can't keep a good man down.'

Time to put that saying to the test.

"Foolish clown, you done messed up now!" Tyrell said, as the inside of the school turned began to turn into an underground-style like ring, with the gates facing upwards; on the inside, there was graffiti and three steel girders. (Tyrell: Think of Def Jam Fight For New York's TerrorDome.)

After that he began to un-zip his hoodie, and he even took his muscle shirt off; giving his upper body free movement.

"Now let's end this, shall we?" Tyrell said, in a surprisingly calm voice; that even Michael was scared of.

* * *

(Play _This Fire Burns_ by Killswitch Engage)

Tyrell began punch Michael, with lefts and rights; like a man possessed. He even did the same thing as he did a combination of kicks.

Each of those punches and kicks hurt worse than the last

But he wasn't done yet.

Next he grabbed Michael's head, and started to drag his face across a concrete wall.

Then he placed his head on the steel girder, and slammed the back of his head three times, then he done it again three times…this time to the front of his face.

Finally he grabbed his head and banged it again; this time he banged it for a final time, while jumping and turning his body in a 360 degree motion.

"Please…stop." Michael pleaded, as he coughed up some blood.

Stop? He shot up the school, held everyone else hostage, and nearly killed one of his friends.

And he expects him to show him any form of mercy.

Hell no!

With that said, Tyrell grabbed his head, and ran up the wall; then he backflip in mid-air like he was in slow motion, and dropkicked his face into the wall.

Not letting up on his assault, he began to take his earrings off; which transformed into sais.

'_I thought I would never use these until later, guess now's a good time to give em a test drive.' _Tyrell thought, as he got into a stance.

He wasn't gonna outright kill Michael, just gonna 'rough him up' a bit.

And so he went and stabbed the clown, 7 times in each arm, 4 times in each leg.

22 times he'd been cut up, luckily for him Tyrell didn't hit any vital spots.

'_Ok, time to send him out on a 'blaze' of glory.' _Tyrell thought to himself, as he put away his sais.

He still needed a bit more practice with them.

For a grand finale, Tyrell decided to end this; as he closed his eyes, the TerrorDome began to turn orange while he was screaming towards the heavens.

* * *

(Meanwhile in L.A.)

Two girls were riding around on a chopper, one girl had fair skin, raven black hair, light-green eyes. She was wearing a red &amp; black jacket, black jeans, and black combat boots; while wearing a red scarf around her neck.

Her friend behind her, had tanned skin, short dark-brown hair, blue eyes, and an athletic build. She was wearing a light-blue muscle shirt, dark-blue pants, she was also wearing a dark-blue zip-up hoodie.

Currently the two were driving around, looking for something to do. Why you ask?

Simple: They. Were. Bored!

"I'm so bored!" The blue-eyed girl said, stating the obvious.

"What, you think I'm not bored, too?" The green-eyed girl said, in an annoyed tone.

The green-eyed girl sighed in frustration, as she went to a stopping point; to talk with her friend.

"Look how bout we just…" She began to say, but was cut off by loud scream in the distance that's not too far from where they at.

"You heard that?" She asked.

"It's probably 'him' is it?" The green-eyed one said, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, let's go!" The blue-eyed said.

Not needing to be told twice, she revved up her motorcycle; and the two drove off.

Well at least they knew one thing: they're no longer bored.

* * *

(Back at Hollywood Arts/ TerrorDome)

After his primal scream; Tyrell cracked his knuckles, as he went into a brawler's stance, he proceeded to give him a left hook, right hook, and a _vicious _left uppercut to the chin; to wrap it all up he grabbed he his head…as he swung his fist back, delivering a vicious haymaker, sending Matthew spiraling out of the TerrorDome. (Tyrell: Think of Nyne's Blazin move off Def Jam Fight For New York City.)

And man, he spiraled as fast as a quarterback throwing a Hail Mary.

"Hold up, y-you thought you can beat me? Aw man please."

(End _This Fire Burns_)

The hallway was back to normal. And majority of the students were shocked, yet some were amazed.

Tori was the first to recover from her shock, as she ran to Tyrell and hugged him tightly; not wanting to let him go.

He's already winded from the fight woman, let the man breathe!

While this was happening, two very attractive ladies walked inside.

"What happened here?" The green-eyed girl asked, wanting to know everything

A random student showed her a video of the fight.

"Where's he now?" The blue-eyed girl asked.

Another random student, pointed at Tyrell, who still had his shirt off. He was also inadvertently showing off his new tattoo on his back: A cross with tribal angel's wings.

'_Could that really be him?' _Both girls thought to themselves, trying to remember his name.

They finally found out in 3, 2, 1…

"Tyrell!" Both girls ran up to him, excitedly as they tackled him

He's been getting a lot of those recently.

"How are you, remember us?" The blue-eyed girl asked, gesturing to herself and her green-eyed friend.

"Um…"

"You don't remember us, do you?" The girls asked in mock sadness.

"Let me think…you must be Korra?" Tyrell asked the blue-eyed girl, now-named Korra.

"And I'm sure you remember my friend, Asami." She asked him, motioning to the girl now-named Asami, who was currently locking her beautiful slender arms around his neck.

"How could I not?" Tyrell said.

"Aw, you do remember me!" Asami said, hugging Tyrell even tighter. She even far as to give him a kiss on the lips.

Much to the shock Korra, Tori, and the rest who are watching.

"Hey, No fair Asami!" Korra said, with a cute pout.

"What, all's fair in love &amp; war, darling." Asami said with a smirk, as she was going back to business.

"You better share." Korra grumbled, as crossed her arms under her chest.

"Tyrell, how did you know these _women?_" Tori said in an annoyed tone, with a noticeable tick mark &amp; an eye twitch.

"Well…" Tyrell started but…

"It's none of your business how he knows us, so back off!" Korra shouted, cutting Tyrell off.

'_This isn't going to end well.'_ Tyrell thought.

Tori growled at her response, before she could lash at two, Andre, Beck, and somehow Naruto jumped in to stop her.

"Let me at em, Let me at em!" Tori shouted, while the guys tried to hold her back.

"Well, would you look at the time; class is about to start." Tyrell said, as he grabbed his bag, muscle shirt and hoodie; and began to walk, with Korra &amp; Asami following him.

But not before the two began to taunt her by pulling down their eyelids, and sticking their tongues out; Which made Tori all the more furious.

End.

* * *

The fifth chapter's finally done, and I think I made this chapter a lot longer than I intended it to be.

If you haven't noticed yet, four girls had been introduced in this story. More will be introduced soon.

Side Note: The girls introduced, will know Tyrell in some way; cause let's face it Tori's not the only girl he'd known since childhood.

Don't forget to read &amp; review.


	6. Stage Fighting or Jade's Confession

Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman please welcome Tyrell Carter &amp; Naruto Namikaze.

*Crowd cheers loudly, as Tyrell &amp; Naruto jumps from the roof and lands on the stage.*

Tyrell: What's up audience?

*Cue loud cheers from the crowd*

Naruto: Now today's chapter will follow one of the Victorious episodes; which one…well you'll have to figure out for yourselves.

*Cue boos from crowd*

Tyrell: Yeah, yeah; anyways I think it's time we introduce our guest. Naruto, would you like to do the honors?

Naruto: How about we introduce her at the same time?

Tyrell: Fine with me. From New York City…

Naruto: …Representing the Foot clan, please welcome….

Tyrell &amp; Naruto: Karai!

*Karai comes out wearing a black rebel's jacket, light blue jeans with tears, and black combat boots*

Karai: What's up, guys?

Tyrell: We're just about to start the next chapter, and we need you to do the disclaimer.

Karai: What's in it for me?

Naruto: You'll receive a spot in the story on a later date.

Karai: I'd better. Tyrell &amp; Naruto, don't own Victorious or any of the music or references that may be used for the duration of this story.

*Karai then drags Tyrell offstage, Leaving Naruto on stage alone*

Naruto: Tyrell where you going with her, man? Tyrell, bro, why you leave me hanging like this? Ty! Aw, here it goes!

*Naruto runs off stage, to catch up with Tyrell &amp; Karai*

Chapter 6: Stage Fighting or Jade's Confession

Yesterday was crazy, between fighting the insane clown; and walking off with Korra &amp; Asami, and watching Tori gets insanely jealous with each passing day.

It was...a pretty interesting day in Hollywood Arts.

Ya know now that I think about it, since when was Hollywood Arts ever normal? (Tyrell: My guess, never. /Naruto: He's right: Hollywood Arts was never normal. /Karai: Normality is overrated, plus it's pretty boring.)

Anyways let's fast-forward to the next day, shall we?

* * *

(Next Day: Hollywood Arts)

While all of the students we're going on about their business, we see our favorite jealous Vega, who currently having some issues with her instrument of choice.

Which instrument you ask? Well, I let Tori answer that one for ya in a few minutes.

It was also the time, that Andre, Cat, Tyrell, and Naruto came by.

"Tori!" Andre greeted.

"What's up?" Cat also greeted.

"How you, doing?" Tyrell greeted, as well.

"Yo." Naruto greeted

"I'm having a horn problem!" Tori said, distress was evident in her voice. "Why do I have to play an instrument anyway?" She asked.

"Everyone in Hollywood Arts has to play an instrument." Cat clarified for Tori.

"Okay well I sing, my throat is an instrument I'm a throat player." Tori said, referring to her singing talent.

Tyrell &amp; Naruto on the other hand was trying- and failing- not to laugh at what Tori had just said.

They were referring to something else.

'_Seriously, a throat player? Oh my god if only she knew…' _Tyrell thought, trying to suppress his laughter.

(Tyrell: Really makes you wonder doesn't it? /Naruto: It sure does, bro. /Karai: *mutters something about dreadheads &amp; flaming-headed perverts.*)

"Doesn't count." Andre said.

"And it sounds kinda, perverted." Cat said, wondering what's running through her mind.

Tori saw that her longtime friend was laughing up a storm, so she decided to ask him.

"What's so funny?" Tori asked Tyrell, as she placed her hands onto her hips.

"Nothing it's just, earlier when you said throat player, kinda reminds me of something else." Tyrell said.

"Like what?" Tori asked, not knowing what Tyrell or Naruto meant.

Tyrell &amp; Naruto rolled their eyes at her naïve nature, as Naruto went up to Tori, as he whispered Tyrell's meaning to her.

Tori blushed many shades of red, that weren't even possible.

Tyrell enjoyed messing with his friends, every chance he get; Naruto did as well.

"You sick pervert!" Tori exclaimed, as she slightly pushed Tyrell, while Andre &amp; Cat were watching with amusement.

"You said it, I didn't…Throat player." Tyrell taunted, with a smirk.

And just like that, both of them got into a comical brawl…that lasted for a good five minutes. With both of them covered in bruises and scratches.

"As much fun as it is watch you two fight…" Andre admitted. "Are you two finished?" He asked, receiving a nod from the two.

"So, Anyways, why'd you pick the French horn?" He asked, getting back on topic.

"I don't know I like French fries, French toast…"

"French kisses." Tyrell quipped, earning a glare from Tori. "What it's French isn't it?" He said in his defense.

"One time I was eating French toast at a restaurant, I started laughing, but then I started choking so the lady who ran the restaurant made me leave." Cat said, a bit annoyed by that day.

"And then what happened." Tyrell asked, curiously.

"I walked back in, found that bitch, punched her in the face, then I put her body through a table. Finally I took out a can of spray paint and wrote 'Lying skank' all over her chest." Cat said with a smile on her face, giving herself- and to an extent her fists- a job well done.

"You didn't." Tyrell laughed, believing that there's no way she'd did any of that.

"Did too! I have the pictures to prove it." Cat said, as she took out her phone, and showed him the pictures, and the video to prove it.

Needless to say, he was truly impressed.

"Cat, I have only one thing to say…High-five!" Tyrell said, while high-fiving Cat.

'_Seriously?!' _Tori silently raged at her for stealing- in her words- _her _boyfriend.

At least in her mind, anyways.

(Tyrell: She's really jealous isn't she?/ Naruto: Bro, you have no idea./ Karai: Everyone knows you can't steal what isn't taken…and that's coming from _me_ of all people.)

"So let's hear your horn." Cat said, as if her earlier conversation about assaulting a restaurant manager never happened.

"Yeah play that funky music, white girl." Andre said, while inadvertently dropping a reference to an old song.

"You know she's part Latina, Right?" Naruto asked.

"Really?" Andre asked, he really didn't know.

"He's right you know." Tyrell said, agreeing with Naruto.

"It's true." Tori confirmed for Andre

"Oh." Andre said. "Then hit it muchacha."

Tori nodded, wanting to show her friends-and crush- her skills on the instrument of her choice. To be honest, she should stick to singing.

In other words, she was so _horrible! _

(Tyrell: That was terrible!/ Naruto: You're telling me./ Karai: I'm not gonna lie, she should quit playing that accursed French horn.)

"I think it's broken." Tori said.

'_That, or you shouldn't play the French horn ever again.' _Both Tyrell &amp; Naruto thought.

"Here let me fix it." Andre said, as he took Tori's horn. But then he had an idea. "Tyrell help me out here?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Tyrell nodded, as he got out his turntable deck, while trying to find an instrumental tune. He finally found the right one, as he gave Andre a thumbs up.

Nothing else was said, as Andre began to blow a few notes on the French horn, while Tyrell was scratching on the wheels of steel.

Everyone that was within listening range, stopped what they were doing, to watch the two. Afterwards, everyone started to break out jamming and dancing to the melody of it.

(Tyrell: Now that's music, take notes Tori./ Naruto: Talk about a collaboration, this is perfect./ Karai: I'll admit the music has a good beat that you can dance to. *starts to dance, just to prove her point.*)

While Andre &amp; Tyrell were busy jamming out, Naruto, Tori, and Cat were watching the two play.

"Doesn't look like it's broken to me, Tori." Naruto said, while he was dancing.

"Yeah, you're just not that good at playing." Cat said, offending Tori; while said woman shot her a glare.

* * *

(Break/ Location: Auditorium)

We now see Beck fighting some dude with light-brown curly hair, who was currently wearing a blue muscle shirt, and black pants.

Tori had just walked in, assuming that Beck was in trouble. She did what any friend would do: She jumped up and she choked him from behind. (Karai: Well that was…embarrassing./ Tyrell: I'm with you on that one, Karai./ Naruto: Same here.)

It was also the time that, the teacher, Andre, Naruto, Tyrell, and the others came in to see what was up.

"Who is this chick?!" The brown-haired curly boy exclaimed, as Andre &amp; The Teacher pulled Tori off of him.

"What are you doing?" The teacher asked, wanting to know the full story.

"That guy was beating up Beck." Tori said, defending herself. While Naruto facepalmed in the background.

"Oh you poor thing." Jade said, using her sarcastic tone.

"We were practicing." Beck informed Tori.

"This is Russ." The teacher introduced to the now-named Russ.

"I'm Russ!" Russ repeated.

"He's a professional stuntman, I invited him to teach the class about stage fighting." The teacher informed Tori.

"And now Tori says 'what's stage fighting?'." Jade said, while doing a dead-on Scooby Doo impersonation; while Tyrell was laughing in the background.

Something that Jade seemed to notice, and she was silently giggling to herself.

"I wasn't gonna say that." Tori told her. "What is it?" She asked Andre.

"Fake fighting looks real, like for a play or a movie." Andre clarified for her.

"Oh." Tori said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I took a class with him last summer." Beck told her.

"Well it looked like he was hurting you." Tori said, thinking she did the right thing.

(Tyrell, Naruto, and Karai: *simultaneous facepalm.* That's the point of the class genius!)

"Why do you care?" Jade asked, in her usual tone.

What Tori said next, would cause Jade to break her in half…Almost.

"Cause, I figured he suffers enough pain dating you." Tori stated, with a 'know-it-all' look on her face.

"Oh man! Somebody call 9-1-1…"Tyrell started.

"…Cause she just got burned!" Naruto finished.

Jade notice this, and she was furious. Not at Naruto, not even at Tyrell.

She's mad at Tori for stealing the attention on _her _man.

'_Well, not yet anyways; he just doesn't know it yet.' _Jade thought to herself, while planning on how to get Tyrell all to herself.

"You wanna see pain?!" Jade threatened, really wanting to hurt Tori.

"Hey, why don't we sit over there?" Beck intervened, not wanting his girlfriend to start a fight this early.

"Why does she hate me?" Tori asked, as she dragged Andre.

"Maybe she heard you play the French horn." Andre joked, as Tori gave him a look that said 'are you kidding me?'.

* * *

(Timeskip: 9 Minutes later/ Location: Blackbox Theater)

Minutes have passed, as class finally gotten started.

"Now if I throw a punch at Cat like this…" Russ started off giving a demonstration, as he threw a punch at her…she surprisingly didn't flinched, where in another world she would've.

The students nodded, as he continued.

"…It's easy to see that my fist didn't connect with her face." Russ finished.

Cat didn't said anything, already thinking of a way to pay him back for messing up her pretty face.

"But if we stage it from a different angle then-like I'd showed you-…" Russ explained to Cat, who was playing along… for now.

"Sound effect, ready?" He asked.

"All set." The teacher confirmed.

"…To the audience or camera, it'll look like this." Russ explained, while throwing a punch with the added sound effect, making the hit seem legit.

Heh, rhyme.

In retaliation, Cat gave Russ a knee to the gut; and a running knee to the face.

"Well…that was fun." Cat said, ignoring the shocked looks on their faces. She sat right next to Tyrell, who was currently texting Sakura, Karin, Korra, and Asami.

"Ok, I'm gonna pair you guys up, and each team will work with Russ this week to prepare a fight scene." The teacher informed them.

"I thought his name was Steve." Andre pointed out.

"He does look like a Steve." Tori said, agreeing with Andre

"Really? He looks more like a Kevin to me." Naruto said.

"I thought he looked more like a Michael." Tyrell said, still on his phone.

The students then began to have a discussion on who their guest teacher looked more like.

Simply put, it was ridiculous.

"My name is Russ." Russ said, already annoyed.

"Okay! And on Friday you'll all perform your fight scenes here in front of the class." The teacher told them. "Now the pairs will be: Beck &amp; Cat, Andre &amp; Gwen, Derrick &amp; Jess, Naruto &amp; Tyrell, Tori &amp; Jade."

"Tori &amp; who?" Tori asked, wondering if she heard that right.

Tori _really_ didn't like working with Jade.

(Tyrell: Rivals of love, interesting./ Naruto: You read my mind, dude./ Karai: I'll admit, it would be fun to see how it would turn out.)

Jade noticed this and smiled, figuring this was a perfect opportunity to get back at Tori.

"Um, excuse me, can I please switch with someone else." Tori asked, as she walked towards the teacher.

"Just a second." The teacher told her.

"Hey partner." Jade said, as she walked up to Tori. "I can't wait for our fight…scene." Jade said, as she walked off.

But not before she sent one last look at Tyrell, making Tori even more jealous.

* * *

(Hallway)

We now see Robbie &amp; Rex, auditioning for some sort of play.

"Status Report." Robbie said.

"Status Report." He said, again with force…or lack of it for that matter.

"How's this for a status report: You're annoying!" Rex said.

"Will you please help me read the next line?" Robbie asked, really wanting this

"I don't wanna help you rehearse." Rex said, as he crossed his arms.

"I made you oatmeal this morning." Robbie said.

"I wanted a steak sandwich." Rex said, as he was staring at a random locker; while a raincloud formed over his head.

(Karai: How is that even possible?!/ Naruto: Try not to think too much into it, Karai./ Tyrell: In this world Karai, all logic and reason are thrown out the window.)

"Ok, auditioning next are Trina Vega &amp; Robbie Shapiro."

"Wait a second, him?!" Trina exclaimed.

'_This should be good.' _Rex thought.

"Excuse me." Robbie said, sounding offended.

'_And I was right.' _Rex thought, with a smile.

"Could I please audition with someone else?" Trina said, not wanting to partner up with Robbie.

"You know, you could whisper that!" Robbie said.

"It's just an audition."

Trina sighed in resignation, why couldn't she just be partnered with someone else; she was unwilling to work with the likes of him.

However if a certain dreadhead auditioned for this play she'd be more than willing to cooperate…In more ways than one.

Unfortunately for her, said dreadhead didn't auditioned; making her sigh in disappointment.

'_Oh Tyrell, if only you here…' _Trina thought, with a dreamy look on her face.

Just thinking about him makes her warm and fuzzy inside.

Not wanting to miss her audition, Trina decides to walk off; leaving Robbie behind.

"Wait up!" Robbie exclaimed, as he tried to catch up to Trina.

"Walk faster!" Trina demanded; not wanting to miss her opportunity because of him.

"I'll walk faster." Robbie said, as he did exactly that.

'_Whipped.' _Rex thought, shaking his head in amusement; at his older brother.

* * *

(Classroom)

"All right it's World War 2, 1944, you're in a submarine, 1,700 feet down in the ocean, and you're probably gonna die." The teacher said, giving them the scenario. "Action!"

"Oh my god, Lieutenant, status report!"

"We been hit on the portside captain, our engines are failing."

"Torpedoes?"

"None left."

"Oy."

"How deep are we?"

"1,700 feet."

"We're gonna have to go deeper."

"But we'll I'm-plode!"

(Tyrell: Are you kidding me right now? / Naruto: She can't be serious. / Karai: *facepalmed then mutters something about dumb Latinas*)

"Implode."

"But we'll implode!"

"Listen I rather die down here, than live up there up there captured by the enemy."

"I don't know if you're brave, or insane?" Trina said, while getting teary-eyed.

He's probably both…scratch that he's more insane than brave.

"Hey, stop it." Robbie said, as he shook Trina. "You're a soldier!"

"I'm also a woman, who loves you." Trina said, as she kissed Robbie on the lips.

She wanted to puke her guts out afterwards, and honestly who could blame her?

"That...was fantastic!" Exclaimed Robbie, shocked about his first kiss.

(Karai: Why's he getting excited about, it's just a kiss. / Naruto: Well what'd you expect Karai, its _Robbie _we're talking about here. / Tyrell: Besides, knowing him, that as close as he'll get to an actual kiss./ Karai:…Good point.)

"Uh, that's not your line." Trina pointed out.

"That's…not…my…" Robbie said, still dazed out.

"Actually that was great you guys." The teacher pointed out.

"Really?" Trina asked. "Cause if you thought I was great with him, just imagine me with a good actor." She said, while picturing herself with someone else.

Or a certain some_one _for that matter.

'_If only he was here instead of Robbie…' _Trina thought.

"I'll do that." The teacher said, as Trina walked off. "Bring in the next two." The teacher said to his assistant.

Meanwhile Robbie just stood there, trying to process what had just happened.

"Robbie?" The teacher called out to him.

"Scene." Robbie said, as he finally snapped out of his daze; while leaving the classroom.

* * *

(Outside.)

We now see Andre, Tori, Tyrell, Naruto, and Cat sitting at a lunch table either eating lunch, or just hanging out in general.

Tyrell was on his tablet watching H.E.A.R.T.'s pay-per-view All Out Warfare.

Cat was busy doing her makeup…hey even she needs to look her best.

As for Naruto…he was eating his daily cup of ramen.

While they were doing their own thing, Tori &amp; Andre were having a conversation of their own.

"Look at her." Tori said to Andre.

"Who?" Andre asked.

"Jade!" Tori answered, as said girl was talking to her boyfriend. "I guarantee you she's telling Beck all about how she's gonna punch me when we do our scene.

"I wonder if mirrors work in….nah." Cat laughed, as she shrugged it off; believing that there's no way that could happen.

"I mean, what am I going to do if she really hits me?" Tori asked, not wanting her pretty face messed up.

Jade almost did that on her second day, and she didn't want a repeat of that again.

Also she wanted to confess her feelings for Tyrell at some point later on…so yeah there's that.

"Bleed, Burst into tears?" Andre said, as Tori gave him a look that said 'are you serious right now?'.

"I'm serious!" Tori said, clearly she was nervous.

"It's stage fighting, no one really hits anybody." Andre assured her.

"True, but keep in mind that accidents can happen at any time." Naruto pointed out.

"Naruto's right, what if she makes an accident happen on purpose?" Tori asked.

"Hey Tyrell, you're gonna check out the fight this Friday?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, I heard it'll be a great one." Tyrell said, as he was watching a preview of Ca$h Claim. "Naruto how bout you?"

"Huh?" Naruto somehow said, with his mouth full of noodles.

(Tyrell: Dude, didn't your mother ever told not to talk with your mouth full? / Naruto: What? / Karai: I was raised by the _Shredder _of all people, and even he knows proper etiquette.)

"Are you gonna check out the fight this Friday, or not?" Tyrell asked, as Naruto slurped his noodles

"Maybe, depends on what I got going on this weekend." Naruto replied.

(Tyrell: You were planning on going through your ramen collection were you?/ Naruto: No, of course not what kind of fool do you take me for? / Karai &amp; Tyrell: Do you really us to answer that?)

"…Anyways, haven't you and Jade been rehearsing?" Andre asked her, trying to get back on topic.

"Yeah." Tori told him. "Yesterday after school, and this morning during study hall."

"And, did she hit you for real?" Andre asked her.

"No, cause she probably wants to wait; and do it in front of the whole class to humiliate me."

'_That and to humiliate me in front of Tyrell.' _

"Well if she does she loses half a letter grade." Andre told her.

"Great, so she gets an A-minus; and I get a broken eye and a black nose." Tori said, not noticing her mistake.

(Tyrell: Is she hearing herself? / Naruto: She must be joking. / Karai: *Said nothing, as she facepalmed*)

"I think you meant…"

"I know what I meant." replied Tori, cutting Andre off.

"My dog has black nose, he's so adorable, like a baby meatball." Cat said, earning some weird looks from Andre and Naruto.

"Cat, almost all dog's noses are black." Naruto pointed out.

"Also, meatballs are brown." Andre said, adding his two cents.

"Your point?" Cat asked, with an annoyed expression; as she cracked her knuckles.

Not wanting to annoy her, they both backed off not wanting to be on the receiving end of her punches.

It was also the same time Trina walked in.

"Hey, baby sister." Trina greeted. "Andy."

"Andre." Andre said, correcting her.

"Wanna sit with us?" Tori asked.

Now under normal circumstances, Trina would say no; However since Tyrell is with them, her answer was obvious.

"I would love to." Trina said with a smile; as she was standing next to Tyrell. "You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" she asked him.

"Nah, go for it." Tyrell replied, as he missed the look on Trina's face.

'_I'm so glad he said that.' _Trina thought with glee, as she sat on his lap.

Much to the surprise of Tyrell, shock of Andre and Naruto; and finally the anger of Tori, Cat, and Jade who was watching from a distance with a snarl on her face.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Trina asked, while moving around a bit to make herself feel comfortable.

That or she was doing it on purpose, either way he was getting a free lapdance.

(Tyrell: I don't how I do it, I really don't. / Naruto: Like you don't know…/ Karai: Bet I make a better girlfriend than she can. / Tyrell &amp; Naruto: Really? *look at each other and fall down laughing*/ Karai: What…I know I can!)

"Well, myself, Cat, and Naruto were talking the upcoming fight this Friday." Tyrell said.

"And where will said fight, take place?" Trina asked, suddenly interested.

"My place." Tyrell said, while missing the looks from most of the ladies.

"Why your place?" Tori asked, now speaking up.

Before Tyrell could answer her, Robbie &amp; Rex decided to make themselves known.

"What are you doing here?" Trina asked, not happy to see Robbie; as she drank her milk.

(Tyrell: They say that drinking milk gives you strong bones…is that true? / Naruto: I don't know about bones, but I do know that when women drink it, they breasts starts to grow. / Karai: How would you two know? / Tyrell: Rumor or something…/ Naruto: ….Otherwise we have no idea.)

"I don't know, just hanging." Robbie said; as he went on to kiss Trina.

Trina was so disgusted she'd spat the milk in his face.

Rex fell out laughing, as was Naruto &amp; Tyrell.

However what Tyrell failed to realize was that Trina fell on top of him, putting them in a very compromising position.

The guys that were watching gave him a thumbs up in approval, as they cheered him on; while the girls glared at Trina.

Trina blushed at the position she was in. She always wanted to be on top, but not where everyone can see.

"You know, I wouldn't mind being up here for a while." Trina said, with a smile.

"Trina, get off of him…now!" Tori warned, through gritted teeth.

Truth be told, she wanted to be in Trina's position.

"Make me." Trina taunted, as she stuck her tongue out.

(Tyrell: So women like to be on top…who knew? / Karai: How would you know? / Naruto: Wouldn't you like to be on top, Karai? Come on be honest./ Karai: Well I…maybe. *blushes &amp; looks away.*/ Tyrell: Aha! I knew it! Pay up, Naruto. / Naruto: Fine *gives Tyrell $5,000 dollars*)

"I hope that was soy milk." Robbie said, as the laughter died down.

"What's the matter with you?!" Trina shouted, as she reluctantly got off of Tyrell.

"What isn't wrong with him?" Rex asked, most times it was hard to be proud of Robbie.

"Why did you kiss me?" Asked Trina.

"Cause we like each other." Robbie explained, as if it was obvious.

'_Dude, she likes me not you.' _Tyrell thought, with a smirk.

Back then he was like Robbie, confused about women; and what did each kiss meant. He learned it all overtime, now because of this he's who he is now, most desired by the ladies.

But sometimes he can be a bit oblivious.

"We what?" Trina said, mentally telling herself there was no way that would happen.

"The audition scene, that kiss?" Robbie explained.

"Robbie, I was playing a part." Trina explained to him. "The script said my character kisses your character, so that's what happened; that's all that happened!"

"Would you be willing to convert to Judaism?" Robbie asked, clearly he been blinded by love.

"Wow you got problems." Trina said.

Saying Robbie had problems, would be like saying Dean Ambrose isn't a lunatic; or Azula isn't a total psycho bitch.

…Don't tell her I said that though, the last I want is to be burned by her.

(Naruto: Dude, seriously? / Tyrell: Well it's true she is. / Karai: Who's Azula?/ Tyrell &amp; Naruto: You don't wanna know, trust us.)

"I'll call you." Robbie said, as he walked off.

"Yeah…don't." Trina said.

"Funny as that was." Tyrell admitted. "It's almost time for class, so we gotta bounce."

"Yeah we gotta go." Andre said, as they began to walk off.

"Later, Trina." Tyrell said

But before Tyrell could give her a hug, Tori came over and grabbed his arm; much to Trina's displeasure

"Let's go, lover boy!" Tori said, as she dragged his arm away.

But while this was happening, Trina blew him…a kiss goodbye.

What y'all were looking for something else? Shame on you all.

* * *

(Timeskip: Blackbox Theater)

We now see Andre and Gwen acting out their fight scene midway, as Gwen was hitting Andre with lefts and rights, before being thrown into a table.

If that was a Tables match, the guys would never let him live it down.

"And…scene!" Gwen said, as she jumped up.

The class applauded at their performance, as the teacher decided to stand up.

"Ok." The teacher said. "Up Next is…Tyrell &amp; Naruto."

The two high-fived each other, as they walked onto the stage.

"Ok, for our scene, we will be using weapons in our battle to the death." Tyrell said, while Naruto nodded in agreement.

"And, before you ask; yes we have experience with these weapons." Naruto said, as both he and Tyrell revealed their choice of weapons

Naruto's Choice: Two Duel-bladed Combat Knives

Tyrell's Choice: Two trench knifes, fitted with brass knuckles.

It's actually a real weapon, no lie.

"Are you two ready?" The teacher asked, as the two nodded. "And, action!" He said, as they disappeared.

Only for Naruto reappear via windstorm, and for Tyrell to appear via Lightning Storm.

"I have no quarrel with you." Naruto said, as everyone saw a silhouette of a certain Shaolin Monk, as he began to get into a stance.

"I'll kill you if I have to." Tyrell said, as everyone now saw a silhouette of a Lin Kuei assassin, before he was 'transformed'; while he began to get into a stance of his own.

Naruto started to laugh a bit, but then realize that he had to compose himself.

"I now have a quarrel with you." Naruto said, inciting a few laughs from the class.

Naruto decided to start this battle, as he ran towards Tyrell with one blade in his hand while he held the other in a reverse grip. Whilst Tyrell did the same thing.

It's as if the two were reading each other's minds.

In a burst of speed both boys were coming towards each other, with the intent to kill.

Both were blocking each other's hits, until they've decided to end it with one more attack.

Naruto channels his blade with wind, while Tyrell did the same with lightning; as the two ran towards each other, their blades clashed. they were sent back a few feet crashing into a wall….

….and by a few feet I mean they were sent back a good 8-10 feet max.

The battle ended in a draw, as the two disappeared. Only for them to reappear in their normal clothes.

"Scene!" Both Tyrell &amp; Naruto said, as they took a bow; while the class applauded.

"That was amazing boys, very well done." The teacher said, praising their performance.

(Tyrell: Ok I'll admit that wasn't my best performance./ Naruto: How do you think I feel?/ Karai: The scene's not bad…although it does leave room for improvement.)

"Ok up next is Tori &amp; Jade." The teacher announced; As Tori &amp; Jade got up, with Tori feeling slightly nervous.

"Ok for our scene I'm gonna be playing an old lady, who's walking home from a bingo game." Tori explained her part; While Jade will explain hers in a few moments.

"And I play a brutal mugger." Jade explained, feeling a bit too happy about her role

"Yes a brutal mugger, who mugs me…without actually hurting me." Tori said, still feeling nervous.

"Ok, as always, be careful; and if anything goes wrong, just yell the safe word which is: Butternut." Russ explained to the two.

As soon as that was said, Tori began to adjust her wig; while preparing for her role.

(Tyrell: …Butternut, seriously?/ Naruto: Honestly, if he wanted to use a safe he should've use…/ Tyrell: Naruto if you say _that_ word, I swear to god…/ Naruto:….Ramen! *runs like a bat out of hell*/ Tyrell: That's it! *grabs two trench knives, and runs after Naruto*/ Karai: *sighs* I'm surrounded by idiots.)

"Okay, you guys ready?" The teacher asked, as Tori &amp; Jade got into position. "And…action!"

"Butternut!" Tori shouted.

"What?!" Jade shouted, annoyed that their scene was stopped so early.

Either that, or Tori's stalling for time.

…Yeah, definitely stalling.

"Tori, you haven't started yet." Tyrell said.

"Yeah, what your damage?" Naruto asked.

(Karai: Well, that sucked./ Tyrell &amp; Naruto: *backstage still fighting*/ Karai: *sweatdropped* while these two knuckleheads continue to fight, let's keep this show rolling shall we?; Although I have to admit one of them is kinda cute. *blushes*)

"I was just testing the safe word, it works!" Tori said.

Cue eyerolls from Jade, Naruto, and Tyrell.

"Ok, I'm ready." Tori said, feeling a bit embarrassed; while getting back into character.

"Action!"

"Oh I certainly did enjoy the bingo, although I do miss Bob Hope." Tori said, doing her best old lady impression; earning a few laughs from the class.

"Gimme your money!" Jade said, now coming to the scene.

"What?!"

"I ain't playing; gimme your money, and your watch!" Jade demanded, still in character.

"Well wouldn't you rather have this?" Tori said, as she swung her cane at Jade; seemingly with the intent to hurt her.

…At least that's what everyone else thought.

"Oh…man that was not pretty." Tyrell shouted, laughing a bit.

"Butternut!" Jade shouted, immediately ending the scene.

"Looks like she's bleeding." Cat said, caring a little bit; but didn't care that much.

"Are you okay?" Beck asked, feeling concerned for his girlfriend.

"No! Tori hit me in the face for real!" Jade said, playing the victim.

(Karai:…I take back what I said previously, this is the best scene ever./ Tyrell &amp; Naruto: *back with scratches &amp; bruises* what we miss?/ Karai: This…*rewinds back to the scene where Tori hits Jade* was that an accident or not?/ Naruto: Definitely an accident./ Tyrell: Totally accidental, bro.)

"Wha- No I didn't!" Tori said, defending herself.

"Tell that to my bloody eye!" Jade shouted, as her eye appears to be bleeding.

(5 minutes later)

The entire class gathered around as everyone went to check on her eye, as she now had an ice pack.

"Wow Tori, I didn't know you had it you?" Cat said, giving Tori her approval.

"Cat, it was accidental." Tori said, not wanting to make her situation worse than it already is.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself." Cat said with a wink, as she walked off.

"It was accidental!" Tori tried to clarify to Cat, but she stopped listening a while ago.

(Karai: You two sure it was intentional?/ Tyrell: At this point, I'm not even sure./ Naruto: *on his laptop* Beats me, it's hard to say.)

"Naruto, You saw what happened didn't you?" Tori asked him, hoping he sides with her.

"Yeah, you swung the cane at Jade, then pow right in the eye." Naruto said seeing what he saw.

Tori sighed in frustration, clearly she wasn't going anywhere with this.

…However there's one more person she didn't ask, and she was hoping he sided with her.

"Tyrell, you believe me don't you?" Tori asked her longtime friend.

"Hey, if you said you didn't do it; then I believe you." Tyrell told her, believing she wouldn't hit her with a good reason.

Tori smiled at his words, happy that he sided with her over her.

'_He believes me…in your face Jade!'_ Tori thought, while doing a victory dance in her head.

"Now come on, bring it in." Tyrell said, while spreading his arms wide motioning for a hug.

Which Tori gladly did without a second thought, as she gave him a quick hug much to Jade's displeasure.

'_It's time I showed Tori her place, maybe then Tyrell would be mine and forget all about her!' _Jade thought as she grabbed a nearby, and she threw it at her full force.

'_This can't be good….' _Tyrell thought, as he took his phone out recording the fight.

"Guys, come here." Tyrell whispered to Naruto, Andre, and Cat; motioning them to come here.

"Did we miss anything?" Cat asked, if there's one thing she hates to miss it's a fight.

"Nah, the show's about to start!" replied Tyrell, with a smirk.

It took a while Tori to processed what had just happened, and by the she was done. She was pissed.

So in response, Tori did only thing she knew how; she picked up a random kendo stick that was just lying around, and swung at Jade with shot after shot.

'_If she thought that hit was bad, I'll show her true pain.' _Tori thought with a crazed smile, not even letting up for second.

(Karai: Who knew Tori had it in her./ Naruto: You should've seen her on the third episode. / Tyrell: He's right Karai, on that episode that was only a sample.)

In the background, Tyrell, Andre, Cat, and Naruto were watching the entire scene with interest.

"Wow Tori going all out isn't she?" Naruto said, as he just watch Tori slammed Jade's face against the wall.

"You know she is." Tyrell said, as he now saw Jade threw Tori against the wall, while stomping mudholes in her.

She must've watch wrestling a lot, cause right now acting 'Stone Cold'.

(Naruto: Now that's what's up!/ Karai: Who is this 'Stone Cold' you two keep speaking of?/ Tyrell: Former WWE champion, Tag Team, one of wrestling iconic figures? Ring any bells?/ Karai: Nope, none at all. / Tyrell &amp; Naruto: Remind us to introduce you to wrestling, Karai./ Karai: Noted.)

Back at the fight, Jade had thrown Tori across the stage…only for Tori to take her down and shower her with punches.

'_Time for a finale.' _Tori thought, as she picked up a chair ready to strike….

….Only for Jade to kick Tori in the head, picked her up; and finally dropped her head first, knocking Tori out.

(Karai: Well I must admit, that was fun to watch./ Tyrell: That was good, I'll give them that./ Naruto: That was just…wow.

After the fight, Jade noticed that Tyrell along with her friends were watching the fight with interest.

"So Tyrell, did you enjoy the show?" Jade smirked, as she crawled towards him and the others.

"I always enjoy two girls fighting." He said, causing Jade to smile.

(Karai: Why are guys so attracted to girls fighting? / Naruto:*smirks* It's a guy thing, Karai. / Tyrell: *leans back* We wouldn't expect you to understand, since you're a girl…no offense. / Karai: None taken *pushes Tyrell off the sofa, while smiling*)

"I got something for you." Jade said, as she reached into her shirt and pulled out an envelope for him.

'_I wonder what's in here.' _Tyrell thought.

"What's in the-"Tyrell was cut off, as Jade placed her two fingers on his lips.

She then grabbed his face, pulled him closer to hers and whispered in a low tone that only he could hear.

"By any chance if me &amp; Beck break-up, I'll be coming after you…" Jade whispered to him, while playfully caressing his cheek.

"…Oh and you _will _be mine." Jade finished with a wink, as she walked away with a little sway in her step.

"What just happened?" Andre asked, saying what was on the group's mind.

"At this point, I'm not even sure anymore." Tyrell said, blowing it off.

Looks like another woman was after his heart, no doubt many more would soon.

* * *

(Location: Vega Residence)

We now see Tyrell on the couch watching TV, while Trina was on the phone leaning beside him.

"No I didn't get the role." Trina said, as she was depressed. "I don't know, probably because I'm too pretty to be in a submarine.

(Karai: *On the phone with Trina*Yeah…you're not all that pretty if you ask me. / Tyrell &amp; Naruto: *laughing in the background*)

"Wha- Yes I am, shut up!" Trina said, sounded offended. "One sec." She said, as she went to the door.

(Tyrell, Naruto, and Karai: *laughing uproariously*/Tyrell: Ok Karai, I have to admit that was pretty awesome. / Naruto: He's right Karai, that was priceless. / Karai: *smirks* I have my moments.)

As Trina went to the door, she was greeted by none other than, Robbie and Rex.

"Hey." Robbie greeted, as Rex just laughed.

"Oh, my god." Trina said, already annoyed by him.

(Tyrell: Who wouldn't be annoyed by Robbie?/ Naruto: I'm pretty sure everyone would, dude./ Karai: I don't even know him, and already I wanted to ignore him.)

"Do you like stuffed cabbage?" He asked. "My mom made this, and if you got a couple extra forks I thought maybe we can—

"I don't like you." Trina said, bluntly.

"You can say that, but I know how I felt; there's no way that you can kiss me like that, and not feel the sa-"Robbie said, but was cut off; as Trina took his stuffed cabbage, and slammed the door in his face.

'_If that didn't make the message clear, then he's hopeless.' _Rex thought.

"So you're just gonna close the door?..." Robbie asked, as Trina locked the door

Strike 1

"…And lock it?..." Robbie asked, as Trina finally turned off the porch light.

Strike 2

"And turn off the porch light?!" Robbie asked for the final time, as he walked away.

(Tyrell, Naruto, and Karai: Strike 3 you're out! *laughs loudly*)

* * *

(Next Day: Lane's office)

Now we see Tori, accompanied by Tyrell, entering the counselor's office. Why Tyrell was asked to the office, he didn't do nothing wrong; he didn't hurt nobody.

...Well he did, but only if it was justified.

"Oh hey Tori, Tyrell, please have a seat." Lane said, as they did just that. "You two look a little worried."

He's right…one of them look worried, while the other one was calm and collected.

"Well it's not fun being called to the counselor's office." Tori said.

"You're not in trouble, I'm here to help you with your violence issues." Lane said.

"She's not violent…at least not all the time." Tyrell said, as Tori punched him in the shoulder. "Dude!"

"I believe you." Lane said.

"Then why is he here?" Both Tori and Tyrell asked, as they now saw a police officer on standby.

You think that be the first thing that they would've noticed.

"Explain that." Tori said

"Tori I know that Jade probably isn't your favorite person." Lane said, stating the obvious.

"That's putting it mildly, don't you think?" Tyrell said.

"Anyways, in life just because we may not like someone; that doesn't mean its ok to beat em with a cane." Lane said to Tori.

"I didn't!" Tori shouted, as the police officer quickly reached for his gun. "Oh, relax Derrick."

"You sure you wanna try that, partna?" Tyrell challenged Derrick, as he pulled out his bladed trench knife, and an Uzi.

"Derrick it's okay, and Tyrell will you please put your gun away." Lane asked him, as he nodded; not wanting the two to start an unnecessary fight.

"Y'know He's got a point Tori." Tyrell said, as he was texting his friends.

"Whose side are you on?!" Tori asked Tyrell, as she was becoming frustrated.

"Relax, I'm still on your side." Tyrell said, as she calmed down.

"Anyway, I didn't hit Jade with that cane." Tori told lane.

"Then how do you explain her black eye?" Lane asked her.

"Yeah Tori, please explain." Tyrell smirked, enjoying every minute of this.

"I don't know." Tori said, as she reached for a drink; while both Derrick and Tyrell reached for their respective weapons.

"I'm just getting water you two, relax!" Tori said, as the two slowly backed away from their weapons.

"Listen you were under a lot of stress, and you were worried that Jade was gonna hit you, right?" Lane asked.

"Well, yeah." Tori admitted.

"So then you were afraid, your adrenaline was pumping; and maybe at the heat of the moment you swung on Jade with that cane for real." Lane pointed out. "Maybe?"

"Maybe…"Derrick said, as now the three looked towards him. "Just saying." He said, raising his hands in defense.

"I guess it's possible."

"A-ha!" Derrick exclaimed, while pointing at Tori.

"I knew it!" Tyrell also exclaimed, as he stand up.

"Dude!" Tori yelled, as she stood up and pushed him.

"Oh come on, this is just too fun to pass up!" Tyrell said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Now don't you feel better admitting that you hit Jade?" Lane asked.

"If I say yes can we go?" Tori asked, wanting to get out a.s.a.p.

"Sure."

"Ok fine then yes, Tyrell let's go." Tori said, as they were about to make their leave.

"Wait, aren't you gonna punish her?" Derrick asked.

"Derrick!" Both Tori &amp; Tyrell, shouted at him.

"Don't hit him." Lane said, trying to defuse the situation.

"I wasn't gonna, can you just tell me my punishment?"

"2 weeks of detention."

"Aw." Tori whined.

"And, on Friday night the middle school is doing a play here in the Blackbox theater, it ends with a big food fight scene."

"So." Tori said

"So you're gonna have to clean the theater after the show, Y'know scrape the food off the walls."

"I would've said, 3 weeks detention." Derrick said, adding his two cents.

"Derrick!" Tori growled out, having enough.

She would've made this a lot worse than it already was, if Tyrell haven't stepped in.

"And on that note we'll see you later." Tyrell said, as he took Tori and disappeared into Rose pedals.

* * *

(Timeskip: Outside)

We now see Jade sitting at the table, eating a plate of salad; looking bored for some unknown reason.

"Hey, how you're feeling?" Beck asked.

"My eye hurts." Jade said, stating the obvious.

(Karai: Is her eye really hurting, or is she faking?/ Tyrell: She's faking, big time./ Naruto: Definitely, a faking faker.)

"Oh yeah which one?" Beck asked, already knowing.

"Cute." Jade said, not really in the mood for games. "I want coffee."

"What's the magic word?"

"Get me some coffee…please?" Jade said that last part, in a sweet tone.

Something that Jade rarely does, due to her ice queen status.

(Tyrell: Who is this woman? Cause that clearly isn't Jade./ Naruto: It's like she's in some alternate universe./ Karai: Naruto…we _are _in an alternate universe.)

"Actually the magic word was lotion, but I'll accept your please cause of your bruised eye." Beck said, as he walked off to get her coffee.

"Two sugars." Jade called out to him.

"I know what to do." Beck said to her, still walking off.

'_I wonder what Tyrell's thinking about, he's really cute.' _Jade thought to herself, while giggling.

For some reason, he's all she thinks about lately.

Anyways, we now see Robbie trying to convince Trina to go on a date with him; and judging from the look on Trina's face she wasn't interested…and can you really blame her?

"Come on, just go out with Saturday night."

"I've already got plans."

"Sunday night?"

"You make me sick."

"Come up for air bro, you're drowning." Rex said, trying to prevent his brother from embarrassing himself any more than usual."

"Monday?"

"No!" Trina replied, becoming increasingly annoyed.

Clearly Robbie can't take a hint.

(Karai: Does he even know the meaning of the word 'no'? / Tyrell: Love's a crazy thing Karai; of course he doesn't. / Naruto: He's found someone, but she doesn't want him.)

"Wednesday?" Robbie asked her, while Jade watch the scene not really caring what's going on.

Knowing that this conversation wasn't going anywhere, Trina just walked away.

"Trina wait…" Robbie called out to her, but she was long gone.

"What's going on guys?" Cat asked, as she sat down.

"Robbie keeps getting rejected by Trina." Rex said, as he was eating his fries.

"Seriously, you're still on that?" Cat asked, already knowing the answer.

"Trina loves me!" Robbie said, still in denial.

"Bro, she doesn't like you." Rex said.

"Ok first off, Trina has her eyes set on someone else." Cat explained to him. "Second, you're not her type."

"You didn't feel the kiss, a girl can't fake that kind of heat; I don't care if she tells me a thousand times if it didn't mean anything because…" Robbie was then cut off, as Cat kissed him just to prove a point.

"See, nothing." Cat said, thinking that she had convinced him.

"I want you to meet my parents." Robbie said, as Cat looked like she said 'are you crazy?!'

"Three words: Never…gonna…happen." Cat said, as she walked off…probably to throw up.

"Hate to say I told you so but…oh who am I kidding: I told you so!" Rex exclaimed, laughing at his brother's misfortune.

"So someone stole Trina away from me?" Robbie asked, still not getting the message.

"Dude, its common knowledge that you can't steal what isn't taken." Rex said, as he walked off.

(Karai: Finally! At least someone agrees with me. /Naruto: Whether Robbie wants to believe that or not, is his call. /Tyrell: There's no hope for him, I'm calling it right now.)

Meanwhile, a random guy sneaked up on a random girl in a sky blue shirt, pouring ice down her back.

"Oh you guys, you're so dead!" The girl said, as she took her drink and inadvertently splashing Jade in the face.

"Oh my god Jade I'm so sorry, please don't destroy me socially I didn't me to…"

"Just forget it!" Jade replied, as she grabbed her bag and walked off.

* * *

(Main Hallway)

Now we see Jade walking through the hallway, holding her eye for some strange reason. Then both Andre &amp; Naruto ran up to her.

"Hey Jade!" Andre called out, trying to get her attention.

"Can't talk now." Jade said, as she was still walking.

"Jade!" Both Andre &amp; Naruto called out to her, that time.

"What?!" Jade yelled.

"What's wrong with your eye?" Andre asked.

"Tori hit me with a cane, remember?" Jade asked, hoping that Andre didn't noticed her make-up run.

Unfortunately for her, he did noticed.

"Yeah, but I never seen a black eye drip before." Andre said, as he wiped Jade's eye, revealing her black eye to be fake. "This is make-up."

(Naruto: I knew It! That lying little no-good selfish…/ Tyrell: Dude, just chillax and eat your Ramen./ Karai: I must admit, I'm surprised she's kept it up for this long…I'm impressed.)

"Jade, Tori never hit you did she?" Naruto asked, as he crossed his arms.

Jade tried to come up with an answer, but couldn't think of anything.

"Fake black eye? Fake blood?" Andre asked, as he pointed out the evidence.

Jade sighed, as she was caught red-handed.

"Look you two can't tell anyone about this, especially Tori." Jade warned them.

"We won't." Andre said, reassuring Jade.

"You're joking right?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, think about it: she said not to tell Tori." Andre explained to him. "But do you who else we can tell?" He asked, with a smirk.

Naruto nodded, knowing what Andre was planning.

"Tyrell!" Both Naruto &amp; Andre shouted his name, as Jade overheard this and tried to run after them.

Naruto and Andre went to many different students, to ask where Tyrell was. It was pretty comical.

"Nobody bother Tyrell false alarm. They had some bad Tacos." Jade said, not wanting anyone else to be involved.

'_If those two ruin any chances I have with my Tyrell, they're so going down!' _Jade thought, as she was still chasing after the two.

* * *

(Blackbox Theater)

After the food fight scene, we see Tori scraping the food off the walls. Which isn't a one-person job.

"Is that mac &amp; cheese?" Derrick asked.

"Who cares?!" Tori shouted, growing frustrated at doing this all by herself.

If she would've told on Jade she wouldn't be in this position.

"Just wanted to know if it was mac n cheese." Derrick muttered, as trying to make light conversation.

Tori just sighed and went back to work, unaware that Jade is standing right behind her.

"I don't get it." Jade said.

"What?" Tori asked.

"I know Andre &amp; Naruto told you that I faked everything, the blood, the black eye." Jade said, pointing out the specifics. "What is that mac n' cheese?" She asked.

"Looks like it right?" Derrick asked, while texting his phone.

"Why are you here?" Tori asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" Jade asked back. "Why didn't you tell on me?"

"Cause we both go to school here, and it's not gonna be much fun for either one of us if we're fighting all the time." Tori pointed out.

'_Speak for yourself, Tyrell seemed to enjoy it.' _Jade Thought to herself. "So your just gonna let me get away with it?" She asked. "You took detention, and a lower grade, and you're scraping crusty pudding off the wall on a Friday night; just so I wouldn't get in trouble?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Tori said.

"Well…you can't be nice to me when I've been mean to you, that's not how this works."

(Karai: She's got a point, you know./ Tyrell: True, most people would want some form of payback./ Naruto: If anyone been like that to me well...you know.)

"Why don't you try being nice to me sometime?" Tori asked, knowing that Jade isn't the nice type. "Maybe that'll work."

A few minutes later Tori and Jade were dancing while cleaning, then they both snuck out; leaving Derrick with the mess to clean up.

* * *

(Tyrell's House)

We now see Tyrell in his room playing NBA 2K15 on his PS4, dressed in nothing but his black sweatpants.

"I guess it's time for me to check out, that envelope that Jade gave me." Tyrell said, as he paused the game.

When Tyrell opened the envelope, he was a bit surprised from what he saw: It was pictures of Jade, showing off in various provocative poses. Did I forget to mention she was naked?

'_This woman's gonna tease me to death, I know I'm good looking and all but damn!' _Tyrell thought, as he went back to playing his game.

He ain't gon lie, she is fine though.

* * *

_End._

That wraps it up for chapter six.

Hope y'all enjoy the Tori &amp; Jade's catfight, and the little moment between Jade &amp; Tyrell.

Until next time, this is EMoney signing off. Peace!


	7. Jade Dumps Beck, Are You Kidding Me!

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Tyrell Carter &amp; Naruto Namikaze

*The crowd cheered, as both Tyrell &amp; Naruto appeared via Black and White Lightning.*

Naruto: What up my peoples, it's me the one and only Naruto!

Tyrell: And it's me, the fly, the humble, yet oh so lovable Tyrell!

*Cue loud cheers from the crowd.*

Naruto: Now that we have that out of the way, Yo Ty! How bout you inform the fans on what today's episode is about.

Tyrell: No problem, today's episode will follow the Victorious episode 'Jade dumps Beck', which is kinda fitting since…well it's pretty self-explanatory.

*Cue the crowd going 'Aw' in a depressed tone*

Naruto: Yeah, I know I thought they would be one of those couples that would stay together forever.

Tyrell: So did I, anyway relationships aside. It's time we introduce our guest, Naruto would you like to start us off?

Naruto: Whatever; From Los Angeles, California…

Tyrell:…Representing the Mad Gear Gang…

Naruto:…She's not Toxic, She's not Venom…

Tyrell: …She simply goes by the name…

Naruto &amp; Tyrell: Poison!

*Poison comes out wearing her trademark outfit, while carrying her famous riding crop.*

Poison: Hi boys, what's up?

Tyrell: We're about to start the next episode, and we need you to do the disclaimer.

Poison: Sure. Tyrell &amp; Naruto don't own Victorious, or any of the music or references that may be use for the duration of the story.

*Poison dragged Tyrell offstage, leaving Naruto onstage alone*

Naruto: Poison where you going with my bro? Tyrell why you letting her do you like this man? Poison! Ty! Aw, here it goes!

*Naruto runs offstage to catch up with Tyrell &amp; Poison* (Before this episode begins, I would like to point out that Poison is female in this story…and by female I mean _natural _female.)

* * *

Chapter 7: Jade Dumps Beck, Are you kidding me?!

Yesterday was one wild ride in Hollywood Arts, Tyrell got a lapdance from Trina even though it wasn't intended. But who was he to complain?

(Naruto: You got a lapdance from Trina? / Tyrell: Naruto you were there, she was on my lap, moving her hips all on me at the lunch table. / Poison: Not bad, but I can do better.)

In a stage fight using real weapons, alongside Naruto

(Naruto: Again, that wasn't one of our best scenes. / Tyrell: True, I feel the same way, bro. / Poison: I've watch the last episode, that wasn't that good.)

And for some odd reason, after Jade's catfight she crawled towards Tyrell, like a predator stalking its prey.

(Tyrell: Again I'm not complaining. / Naruto: You attract them without even trying. / Poison: She must really want you doesn't she?/ Tyrell &amp; Naruto: You have no idea.)

Then late last night, Tyrell opened the envelope revealing photos of a naked Jade in provocative poses.

(Tyrell:…Nope, still not complaining./ Naruto: I never knew Jade, could do something like that./ Poison: She just asking for you isn't she?)

Also Trina's birthweek started on the next day and Tyrell, had decided to give her a gift: an entire day of shopping. While Tori had made her a song, that Trina sold for $500 dollars.

(Naruto: Kinda selfish don't you think?/ Poison: Well what'd ya expect, when it's money you just gotta take it./ Tyrell: Normally, Naruto I'd agree with you; but I'm siding with Poison on this one.)

But that was Yesterday, let's move on to today.

* * *

(Outside)

While everyone was skating dancing or whatever, we see Beck reading a red book and drinking his coffee. Naruto was just listening to music on his MP3 player, while watching funny videos on Youtube.

It was also around the same time that Andre came in two bottles of water.

"Hey Beck, Hey Naruto." Andre greeted the two.

"What's up?" Both Beck and Naruto greeted.

"Congrats Beck, you've got yourself a free bottle of water." Andre said, as Beck gave him a blank look. "Oh I put a dollar in the machine and two came out." He explained.

(Naruto: Well that's not fair! / Poison: What that you didn't get a water bottle? / Tyrell: Dude, you can get one at any time. / Naruto: It's not that, my butler didn't bring me my ramen! / Tyrell &amp; Poison: *facepalmed* Un-freakin-believable!)

"Ah, Thanks but I don't drink water from mountain streams." Beck explained, as he gave the bottle back to Andre.

"Why not?" Andre asked him.

"Mountain streams are full of fish." Beck said, pointing out the obvious.

"So." Andre said, as he began to open his water bottle.

"Fish pee." Beck pointed out, as Andre was now drinking his water. "You're drinking fish pee."

"And you're drinking shower water, dude." Naruto said, as he was laughing a little bit.

That was enough for Andre to stop drinking that water bottle.

(Naruto: Remember what I said about the water bottle. / Tyrell: Yeah, what about it? / Naruto: Forget I mentioned it. / Poison: Done.)

While that was going on, a dash of bright light was heading towards the others; said light began to take form as it jumped up, and did a backflip heading towards the table with a pizza box &amp; 3 Bottles of soda in his hand.

It was none other than Tyrell, who just loves to show off every chance he got. That and steal other dude's girlfriends, like a certain showoff, but that was just a bonus.

"What's up guys?" He greeted, as he opened the pizza box revealing Pepperoni pizza. "Anyone in the mood for pizza &amp; soda?" Tyrell asked, ignoring the shocked looks from the guys.

They should've realized that after his fight with Matthew Roy, they decided to leave it be; and save it for later.

While the guys were enjoying the pizza, Tori came running with some news.

"Hey guys." Tori greeted, while grabbing a pizza slice. "Dude, looks what's on the Buzzfinger homepage." She said, while showing Beck the homepage.

"Oh, poor Jay Leno." Beck said, feeling sorry for the man.

"No, under that." She said, as she was showing a picture of Beck; and a girl that's so fine, she could pass off as a supermodel.

"Oh." Beck said, letting out a small laugh.

"Oh? That's you and Alyssa Vaughn, together." Tori said.

"No way!" Andre said, not believing it; until Tori showed picture of the two in question. "That's Beck and Alyssa Vaughn, together."

"Alyssa Vaughn?" Naruto asked. "I heard she pretty hot, is that true?"

"Naruto, my friend she's not just hot…she is freakin gorgeous!" Tyrell said, with a big smile on his face.

He should know, he had been around a lot of hot and/or sexy women.

(Poison: What's so special about Alyssa Vaughn? / Tyrell: They're were getting to that…/ Naruto:…Before you rudely interrupted them./ Poison: *laughs nervously* my bad.)

Tori was starting to become furious at Tyrell, simply because he thinks Alyssa is gorgeous.

What ever happened to freedom to express your opinion, and even he couldn't do that.

'_What do I have to do to get Tyrell to notice me?!' _Tori thought in a jealous rage.

"Why are you guys so impressed?" Beck asked, seeing as if it was no big deal.

"Cause Alyssa Vaughn's famous."

"And hot!" Andre said, while Tyrell and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Her father's a billionaire."

"And hot!" Andre said, this time getting some weird looks. "I didn't mean her father was… I drank fish pee and shower water."

"Explain this?" Tori said, while grabbing a pizza slice.

"She's in my yoga class." Beck explained, as Tori motioned for him to continue. "Some paparazzi showed up and took that pic, but were just friends."

(Tyrell: Time out! No one is just friends, with a girl that fine. / Naruto: I agree, being friends with a hot girl…that's insane! / Poison: Not only insane, it's also unheard of.)

"Uh-huh, and how did Jade react when she found out you're 'friends' with Alyssa Vaughn?" Tori said, as Andre use air quotes at the end of her sentence. While Tyrell and Naruto grabbed another slice of pizza.

"Jade was cool with it…" Beck said, blowing it off like it wasn't a big deal. Everyone looked at him weird, they all knew that Jade wasn't the type that was 'cool' with it, on any level. "She threw a rock at me."

"Hey Tyrell, there's a picture of you." Andre said, as when he looked at picture he was impressed. "Aw snap, look at you man!"

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked, as Andre showed him the picture. "That's what's up right there, playa!"

"What's so important that…" Beck was cut off, as Naruto showed him said picture. He simply nodded, and gave Tyrell a fist bump.

Tori saw the same picture, and she was unhappy.

The picture in question was showing Tyrell standing there shirtless, with his arms spread out in a way that said 'come at me bro.', while being surrounded by seven beautiful women.

Lady #1 is 5'7", wearing a modified blue qipao dress with golden accents, allowing her to have free range movement. She also wears white combat boots and a blue leotard with dark brown pantyhose and blue panties underneath. Her hair was done up in ox horns. This lady is known for her muscular thighs.

She was on Tyrell's left side, with her arms locked around his.

Lady #2 is 5'5" two inches shorter then Lady #1, she has blue eyes, unusually long platted pigtails with a small forelock, and a scar on her left cheek. She wears a green thong leotard and a Delta Red triangle on her right breast. Her legs for some odd reason were sparsely decorated with green camouflage paint.

She was on Tyrell's right side, with one arm locked his while her other she was throwing up the peace sign.

Lady #3 is 5'9" two inches taller than Lady #1, she has green eyes, and long crimson hair done up in a single braid. She wears orange shades, and a black and white business suit with her shirt open up a little bit, showing a fair view of her cleavage.

She was on the right side of Tyrell, with her hands touching his left pec.

Lady #4 is 5'9" same height as Lady #3, she has turquoise eyes, and long fuchsia hair. She's wearing a black peak cap with a chain-link design, a skimpy white midriff-revealing tank top. Showing a substantial amount of cleavage, and a pair of skimpy denim daisy duke cut-off shorts and high heels. She also has a chain around her waist, a studded black collar around her neck, and a pair of handcuffs, hanging from the chair around her waist.

She was on the left side of Tyrell, placing her bust against his chest.

Lady# 5 was the same height as Ladies #3 and 4, she's wearing the same hairstyle and clothes as Lady #4. Only difference is that her hair is Reddish-orange, and her eyes are red.

She was doing the same thing as Lady #4, but she was on the right side of Tyrell.

Lady #6 was 5'4", an inch shorter than Lady #2, making her the shortest of the group. She has black hair, and brown eyes. She has a slim, athletic build, and her hair is held back tightly in a topknot that drops well below her waist. Her outfit consists of sleeveless black garment, baggy pants, arm guards, and a mask that conceals the lower half of her face.

She was behind Tyrell sitting on his shoulders, playing with his dreadlocks.

The final lady was 5'5", an inch taller than Lady #6, yet the same height as Lady #2. She has black hair styled into two horn-like bangs, and purple eyes. She wears a purple dudou on her chest supported with eight straps that meet on her back, forming a spider pattern. She wears long baggy, off-white colored trousers and purple tights, and long, fingerless gloves.

She was in the middle of the photo doing a split, showing how flexible she is, hoping that Tyrell got a good view of her nice, firm, round….y'all know what I mean.

In other words, these ladies were beautiful.

(Poison: So Tyrell, who do you think is the sexiest? / Tyrell: *turns his head left then right* you talking to me? / Naruto: You're the only you we know, so... / Tyrell: You asking me to choose between seven women, it can't be done.)

"Who are these ladies?" Andre asked Tyrell.

"In order these ladies are Chun-Li, Cammy, C-Viper, Poison, Roxy, Ibuki, and Juri Han." Tyrell explained to Andre.

"Wait a minute, Poison as in "I'm not just hotter than you, I also just kicked your ass!" Poison?" Naruto asked.

"The same one, my friend." Tyrell answered.

"How exactly do you know them?" Beck asked.

"I was at the gym doing a daily training session." Tyrell explained, as the guys motioned him to continue. "Then I was in the wrestling ring, sparring with a few guys, from there that was when I met both Poison &amp; Roxy."

"Anyways long story short, I'm training with Chun-Li in strength, Cammy &amp; Ibuki in speed and stealth, Poison &amp; Roxy in conditioning, C-Viper in strategy, and Juri in reflex training." Tyrell said to the guys. "Then sometime each month, the ladies get together to plan a _'special'_ training exercise."

"What's special about it?" Beck asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tyrell said, with a smirk.

"Are you quite finished, Tyrell?" Tori asked, with a smile that was anything but sweet.

"Yeah I'm done." Tyrell said, as he was now listening to his music. _'Well, someone's a little jealous.' _he thought.

"Anyway Beck you should be careful cause I don't think Jade's the type to be okay with…" Tori was interrupted, as there was a loud feedback and orange flyers raining everywhere. Everyone looked to see that it was none other than Trina with the mic in her hands.

"Attention, Attention everyone…"Trina said, while letting out a small giggle. "Stop while I talk!" She yelled at a person who was helping her spreading flyers. "As you all know, I'm Trina Vega…" She said with a big smile on her face. "Now if you at the flyers that just landed on you, you'll see that stating this Friday night I'll be performing my own one-woman show called _'Trina!' _With an exclamation mark."

"Hey, shut up!" A random teenager yelled at Trina, not wanting to hear more about her show.

(Tyrell: Well, that was rude. / Naruto: I know, right. / Poison: The least he could do is just listen, I mean it's not like it'll kill him.)

"Hey, yo, man would it kill you to just hear her out for a sec?" Tyrell asked, standing up for Trina.

"Yes it will, what's it to you?" The teen asked him.

"This!" Tyrell said as he kicked him in the gut, lifted him up, and dropped him on his head. "My apologies Trina, please continue." He said, making her smile.

"It's… it's a play that I wrote myself that will not only touch your hearts, but blow your minds." Trina said, as she grabbed one of her flyers. "Now if you look at these flyers, you'll see that…" Trina continued to talk, while the box somehow fell unto an unfortunate teen. "Could you pass those out?" She asked him, while said teen shot her a glare.

"Yo, you good man?" Tyrell asked the kid, while Tori just facepalmed in the background.

* * *

(Hallway)

We now see Beck &amp; Jade, as they were getting into an argument…possibly on the future of their relationship.

And _not_ because Beck was seen in the picture Alyssa Vaughn…at all.

Let's watch.

(Poison: 2 grand that those two are finished. / Tyrell: Yo, I'll take that bet. *places 2,500 dollars on the table.* / Naruto: Looks like fun, I'm in. *puts 3,000 dollars on the table*)

"Hey!" Jade called out to Beck. "We're not done talking about this."

"I am!" Beck said, not wanting to hear any more.

"Well I'm not!" Jade said, refusing to let this argument end.

(Naruto: Man, she won't let this argument die will she? / Tyrell: Naruto my friend, most women aren't will to admit they're wrong. / Poison: He's right, if a guy is expecting an apology from a lady… *laughs* yeah good luck with that.)

"Look, Alyssa Vaughn is just a friend." Beck explained to her.

"Yeah a friend, who's already sent you six text messages today." Jade said, as Beck received a notification on phone. "Seven." She said, through grated teeth.

"You don't know if it's her." Beck said.

"Is it?" Jade asked, still though grated teeth.

"What's your favorite tropical fruit?" Beck asked, trying to change the subject.

It didn't do him any favors.

"The mango, and I don't like your new little relationship with Alyssa Vaughn." Jade said.

"It's a text message." Beck said, as he walked away.

"And what does it say?" Jade asked, as she followed him. "Maybe: Hi Beck my daddy just got richer, and I got prettier, let's make out."

"Ok let me see if I understand you."

"Let's see if you do."

"Because you and I date, I can't be friends with other girls?" Beck asked, as he couldn't believe how his girlfriend was acting right now.

"You can be friends with ugly girls." Jade said, as Beck rolled his eyes. "But not girls who are gorgeous socialites that text message you a hundred times a day."

"You know what you…"Beck was about to tell Jade off, until he noticed both Tori &amp; Tyrell walking in their direction. Maybe he could get their point of view. "Tori, Tyrell could you two come here for a second?" He asked them, as the two walked over to his direction.

"What?" Tori asked, slightly annoyed that she's in the middle of a boyfriend/girlfriend argument.

Tyrell however was a different story, he welcomed drama, hell most times he's centered around it. If he wanted to he would start a show similar to _Jerry Springer_, or Martin's _Word on the street_. Either way it would be pretty funny.

(Tyrell: So would you guys watch it? / Naruto: Knowing how your mind works dude, yeah I'd definitely watch it. / Poison: Sounds interesting, yeah I'll watch it.)

"What's up?" Tyrell asked.

"We need you guys to help up settle an argument." Beck explained, as he turned to Tori. "Tori if you were my girlfriend…"

"Oh great way to start the question." Jade said, cutting Beck off. While the three just rolled their eyes.

"Would you be all freaked out if I was just friends with Alyssa Vaughn?" Beck asked her.

"Who cares what she thinks?" Jade asked, not really caring for Tori's opinion.

"Honestly, I wouldn't love it." Tori said, speaking her mind.

"_I_ care what she thinks." Jade said, thinking Tori's on her side…which was weird since the two were always at each other's throats.

"How could you say that?" Beck took a deep breath before looking towards Tyrell. "Tyrell, back when you had a girlfriend, was she mad at you for texting other girls?"

"Bro, with my looks, most women chase after me like I'm a last Louis Vuitton purse." Tyrell said, while looking at himself in the mirror. "I mean you of all people should know that."

Beck nodded at his statement, and he was right, both of them did have the tendency to attract women without even trying.

"True as that may be." Beck admitted. "That doesn't really answer my question."

(Tyrell: What? I have a habit of going off-topic. / Naruto: He's right you know, he usually not that bright. /Poison: *raised eyebrow* Is that so?/ Tyrell: This coming from someone who spends his free time eating ramen, and wears a bright orange jumpsuit that basically screams 'kill me' with a bullhorn…/ Poison: *Laughs* he got you good, Naru./ Tyrell:…or from someone who couldn't maintain a relationship with Cody. / Poison: *puts her head down in shame* don't have be so mean about it. / Tyrell: While my co-host and Poison –mainly Poison- recovers from the insult, let's gets back to the show.)

"Oh yeah, of course she got jealous." Tyrell answered to Beck. "But in the end it all worked out. We broke up months later, but we went off on good terms." Tyrell said, as he knew that some girls can be petty and selfish.

"See ladies Tyrell's ex-girlfriend trusted him, all I'm saying Jade is that you should do the same." Beck told her, hoping that she listened to Tyrell's story and followed his ex-girlfriend's route.

"Tori, Tyrell get out of here." Jade commanded them…mainly Tori than Tyrell.

"Gladly, Tyrell lets go." Tori said, as she grabbed his hand and began to walk away with him.

"You two, stay." Beck told them, noticing that they've taken a few steps.

"You know what." Jade said, gaining everyone's attention.

"Tell me what?" Beck asked, wondering was Jade next words were.

"No, no don't tell him what?" Tori said fearfully, as she knew what comes next.

(Poison: Here it comes. / Tyrell: Wow, you recovered from that insult pretty fast. / Poison: Did you expect anything less? / Tyrell: Well…yeah, I half-expected Naruto to bounce back faster than you. Speaking of which…/ Naruto: *still in silence mode*/ Poison: *whispers to Tyrell* What is he an Uchiha? / Tyrell: If he doesn't say anything soon, he may as well be. / Naruto: I can hear both of you, I'm silent not deaf./ Tyrell: *raises eyebrow* really? If you're silent…/ Poison:…then why did you said something, just now?/ Naruto: No reason, I was just- shut up!/ Poison &amp; Tyrell: High-Five *the two did just that* Now, on with the show!)

"We're done!" Jade said, this was a shock to everyone that was within hearing distance.

(Tyrell, Naruto, and Poison: Pipebomb!)

"Jade!" Tori cried out, while Tyrell just passed out.

"So you're breaking up with me?" Beck calmly asked her

"No, no she's not." Tori said, trying to defuse the situation.

"Yeah I am." Jade said as she started to walk away from the three.

"Aw, she is." Tori said, as her face was down in sadness.

(Poison: I won the bet boys, fork over the cash. / Tyrell: Wait a minute, the three of bet of the same thing./ Naruto: Which means, that we all won the bet so we split the money three ways. / Poison: Do I have to? Really? / Naruto: Yes, each of us get a cut of $2,500 / Poison: ….Fine, guess it wasn't a total loss.)

"You're being ridiculous!" Beck yelled at Jade, as she watched her walk away.

"What do you care? I'm not you girlfriend anymore!" Jade yelled back, as she turned to a corner away from their sight. Tori turned to Beck, trying to figure out what mood that set him in, or what was next for him. To her surprise, Beck just shook his head and walked away.

(Poison: So that's it? he's not gonna try to talk to her, or anything? / Naruto: Hey! Jade's the one who started the breakup in the first place. / Tyrell: Bro, if there's one thing I've relationships it this: ya gotta give a lady some space, cause if you talk to her in a current state…it won't be pretty. / Naruto &amp; Poison: Amen to that.)

Meanwhile Tori went to check on her secret crush/boyfriend Tyrell, who was starting to wake up a bit. Tori noticed this, and she started to walk in his direction.

"I thought I saw an angel, but it's just you." Tyrell said to Tori, as his vision was a little dizzy. If his vision wasn't blurry, he could've seen the mad blush from her face.

Tori smiled at him, as she sat right next to him.

"Will you be okay, _boyfriend_?" Tori asked him, in a tone that was cute bordering seductive.

"What?" Tyrell asked her, making sure he heard that correctly.

"Nothing!" Tori responded, as she helped Tyrell up. "Come on, let's go." _'Come on Tori, you've gotta tell him sooner or later! ; With Tyrell's looks, he'll be taken fast.' _She thought, wondering when she's gonna find the right time to confess to him.

"Tori two questions: while I was out what just happened?" Tyrell asked, waiting for an answer.

"Beck and Jade broke up, and went their separate ways." Tori said, depressed that they're no longer a couple. That and a bit angry, cause she'll have even more competition on her hands.

"Ok now last question." Tyrell said to Tori, gaining her complete attention. "What dat ass do doe?" He asked while laughing. Tori just rolled her eyes as she 'accidently' dropped Tyrell.

"Tori." Tyrell called to her, receiving no response. "You gon really do me like that, Tori?" He asked, still no response.

(Naruto: Was that a DashieXP reference? / Tyrell: No doubt about it. / Poison &amp; Naruto: Bro that was, sweet. / Tyrell: I know right? Tri-exploding fist bump! *The three cocked their fists back, and fist bumped each other* Next scene, please?)

* * *

(Timeskip: Random Classroom)

We now see both Andre &amp; Naruto walk into the classroom with their iPhones, Rex was listening to music on his mp3 player, and Robbie was just staring at a wall full of Trina's flyers; trying to promote her show.

Talk about an act of desperation, huh?

(Naruto: Kinda like how a certain someone's wrestling company failed huh? / Poison: *eye twitches* What did you just say? / Tyrell: *facepalmed* Naruto, you might wanna run…fast. / Naruto: What are you talking about? / Tyrell: *Points over to Poison, who looks furious* I'd say you have about ten seconds. / Naruto: *runs as if he's being chased by rabid fangirls* / Poison: Excuse me for a moment *grabs a nearby whip* Come back here, and say that again ya bastard! / Tyrell: While Naruto, runs from the feminine fury that is Poison, shall we continue?)

"What'cha know fro?" Andre greeted Robbie.

"What's up, Rex?" Naruto greeted him.

"Ha!" Rex exclaimed. "He called ya fro cause ya hair's all silly."

"Yeah." Robbie said, already getting the joke.

"You gotta check out the app me &amp; Naruto got for our phones."

"Yeah, it lets you do crazy effects when you're shooting videos."

"Cool." Robbie said. "So…you know how I used to write for the school newspaper?"

"I thought they shut the newspaper down?" Andre said, hearing that particular rumor.

(Tyrell: Who still reads the paper anyways? / Poison: *from backstage, with the whip* Come out and fight, ya coward! / Naruto: Stay away from me, ya evil she-beast. / Poison: What was that?! You just signed your death warrant, Namikaze! / Tyrell: *laughs at the scene* Wow if Naruto had said that around Mileena, it'll…it'll get ugly people.)

"They did, but some of the seniors started going online; you know kinda underground for school news and stuff."

"I know, TheSlap." Andre said, referring to their school's website.

"The Slap dot com" Robbie corrected him.

"Dude, the dot com was implied." Naruto said, as he looked up from the app with a bored expression.

"Anyways, so for TheSlap I'm the person in charge of—"

"Ha! We made your head fat." Both Andre &amp; Naruto said, cutting Robbie off. "Say cheese, fathead."

"Cheese." Robbie said, as the two took the picture. "Anyways, for TheSlap I'm the person in charge of writing reviews, for all the plays here at school."

"Yeah…" Andre said, wondering where Robbie was going with this.

"Well…I'm so busy." Robbie lied.

"You busy…" Rex &amp; Naruto said before they looked towards each other, and started to fall out laughing. "No, seriously?" They said, as they crossed their arms.

(Tyrell: Robbie busy? Unless those words end with the phrase 'with some girls' or in Robbie's case 'with _a _girl' then he's lying…but that's none of my business *drinks some tea*)

"And you're such a good writer, I was thinking maybe—"

"I'm not writing a review for Trina's show." Andre said, already knowing what Robbie's requesting.

"Naruto would you consider—"

"Nope." Naruto said, the same way a certain Lunatic Fringe would say it.

"But what if her play's awful?" Robbie questioned.

"What if?" Andre repeated. "Man you know show's gonna bite."

"I know, and if I write a bad review; Trina is going to kill me." Robbie said, and knowing Trina she might just do exactly that. Both Figuratively and Literally.

"Oh, so it's okay if she kills us?" Andre questioned him, while gesturing to Naruto and Himself.

"She'll have a harder time killing both of you." Robbie explained. "You two are all firm and developed, and I'm still working on the last chapter of puberty."

"And he is a _slow _reader." Rex said.

"Wait a minute, doesn't Trina's play open Friday?" Naruto asked.

"It does." Robbie answered. "But I'm seeing her last dress rehearsal, and I don't want to be the only one in the audience."

"So take Rex." Andre said.

"No chance!" Rex said, not wanting to been seen with Robbie. "I'm staying home, and taking a hot bath."

"Look man, don't panic yet." Andre said, giving him some advice.

"Yeah dude, maybe Trina's play won't be all that bad." Naruto said, trying to reassure him.

They had no idea how wrong they are.

* * *

(Timeskip: Trina's Rehearsal)

"Chicago…. Chicago….!" Trina sung out, while walking up and down some stairs. "It's a city that's exciting, it's a city that's inviting, it's a city for woman just like me!" Trina continued to sing, as now she's pretending to see something far away. "There's a lake they call it Michigan, I think I really fitting in, this city is my perfect cup of tea!" She then pretends to sip tea from an imaginary cup. "Chicago...Chicago…. Chicago….Chicago!"

Now in this next scene, Trina's on a hospital bed wearing a hospital gown, and a neck brace. "The doctors says I ain't never gonna walk again, not even on crutches!" She said that last line in what sounded like a southern accent. "But I'm gonna tell you something, I scared." Trina said, as she appears to be scared. "I'm a woman in Chicago, who's scared." Trina finished her scene, as Robbie facepalmed.

What did he do in the past life to deserve this?

(Tyrell: I don't know, but I don't think I wanna find out)

* * *

(Timeskip: Outside)

While the students were eating, talking, or whatever they do; we see Jade eating salad all by her lonely beautiful self. Well she was, until Sinjin and his friend sat down.

Before Sinjin could ask her a question…Jade beat him to it.

"No." She said, as the two got up and walked off; not wanting anger her more than she already is.

After the two left; Tori, Andre, and Naruto walked over to Jade's direction. Tori was about to ignore her completely, but her conscience got the best of her. Stupid conscience.

Andre and Naruto were thinking about to sit somewhere else, but a fierce glare from Tori said otherwise.

"Hey." Tori greeted.

"Hey Jade."

"What's up?"

"You look like a little lady that could use some lunch buddies." Tori said, with a smile on her face.

Jade would've gave her a smile, but she wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

(Tyrell: Well at least she's honest about it. / Poison: *drags Naruto by his leg.* Did we miss anything? / Tyrell: Not much just the-*looks at Naruto's condition* holy… Poison what've you done to him?! / Poison: *innocent look* what I just decided to teach him a lesson, that's all. / Tyrell: If that's one of your lessons, then I hate to see how you give tests. / Poison: You'll like what kind of tests I'd give, trust me. / Tyrell: With you, I wouldn't be sure…anyway here's what you've missed, *rewinds from Classroom scene to now* so you didn't miss much. Plus your scene's coming up soon. / Poison: Looks like I arrived in time. / Tyrell: Yeah. *calls the infirmary for Naruto* so Poison due to Naruto's injuries, you'll provide commentary with me for the rest of the chapter with me, that cool with you? / Poison: Sure, it sounds like fun.)

"Please." Jade said, acting like she doesn't care.

"I thought that you were mad because of…"

"I broke up with Beck ok, I dumped him." Jade said, wanting to make that perfectly clear.

Right after Jade said that, the sound of a red Ferrari pulled up onto the parking lot. In it were Poison, Roxy, and Tyrell; as the three stepped out.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Poison asked Tyrell.

"Very amazing, indeed, sister." Roxy said, as she pressed her breasts against his back.

"Ladies, did you expect anything less?" Tyrell asked them. "Besides, I'm just like every other guy… who knows how to attract the ladies." He said, as he wrapped his arms around the two ladies.

* * *

(Back with Tori and the others)

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed. "Is that Poison &amp; Roxy?"

"Yeah, so!" Both Tori and Jade said.

"Nothing, they're gross." Naruto said, not want to get hit with a double dose feminine fury. "French fry?"

"Gross?" Andre asked. "Dude look at them." He said, as he was now watching Poison &amp; Roxy doing some poses on top of the car. "Oh, those girls are smoking hot, I'm serious." Andre said, as Tori and Jade glared at him. "I should shut up."

"You think they'll give me an autograph?" Naruto asked.

"Only one way to find out." Andre said, as two began to walk in Tyrell's direction.

* * *

(Back to Tyrell, Poison, and Roxy)

While Tyrell was busy watching the ladies posing, Andre and Naruto walking towards him.

"So Tyrell, you gonna introduce us to your friends?" Andre asked

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Tyrell said, as he forgotten momentarily. "Fellas, these beautiful ladies are Poison &amp; Roxy." He introduced, as the two ladies waved at them. "Ladies, these are my friends, Andre &amp; Naruto." He said, as they nodded towards the ladies. "So, what's up?"

"Naruto was just wondering if he could get an autograph from your friends." Andre said. "Ya know, if that's cool with you.

(Tyrell: Poison would you mind, if someone asked you for an autograph? / Poison: No, why'd you ask? / Tyrell: You know, just making conversation.)

"You ladies cool with it?" Tyrell asked, as the two ladies nodded. "So Naruto, do you have anything for these two lovely ladies to sign?"

As soon as Tyrell asked that two things had happened. One: Both Poison &amp; Roxy blushed, which was unlike them. Two: Naruto pulled out a picture. The picture in question was of both ladies together side by side, with Roxy was holding a pair of handcuffs, and Poison holding a whip.

Ladies and Gentlemen, let the record show, that Poison has a thing for whips.

(Tyrell: What's with you, and your addiction to whips, were you a dominatrix? / Poison: No I was a corrections officer, while we're on topic, how did you get so many abilities? / Tyrell: Natural talent, maybe? / Poison: Yeah, right.)

After the autograph signing, Naruto and Andre walked away. Leaving Tyrell alone, with Poison and Roxy once again.

"Well ladies, as much I love to chill with y'all." Tyrell said. "I think it's time for me to leave." He said, as Tyrell was about to leave when suddenly…

"Aw, do you have to leave so soon?" Roxy asked, as she grabbed his arm, and placed it between her breasts.

"Yeah, Tyrell, why don't you stay a while." Poison asked, while she followed her sister's example. "Me, Roxy, and a few other women are about to have a dance-off, and we were kinda hoping that you'd be there."

"Ladies that sounds _very _tempting, but I can't." Tyrell said in a regretful tone, truth be told he actually wanted to be there.

"Fine, can we at least give you something before you go?" Roxy asked him.

"Of course, where is it?" Tyrell asked.

"Right here." Roxy said, as she kissed him passionately on the lips. Then it was Poison's turn to give him a rather forceful kiss. "This one's from both of us." She said, as both Poison and Roxy put on both red and pink lipstick, and kissed Tyrell on both cheeks.

"That was so… amazing I can't even describe it." Tyrell said, as he jumped up, and did a backflip. "I'll see you two later." He said, before walking all dizzified.

(Tyrell: Well, I think it's safe to say, that's one scene that no one would forget / Poison: I know right, you'd be crazy not to remember it. / Tyrell: True dat, let's see what Robbie's up to.)

* * *

(Back to the Asphalt Café)

We now see Robbie eating soup, and Rex was eating a cheeseburger with fries. Unaware that a certain Vega was sneaking towards them.

"Hello, Robbie!" Trina said, as she scared him from behind.

"Hi." Robbie said, as he tried to calm his heart rate down.

"Have you been avoiding me?" Trina asked him.

"Avoid?" Robbie parroted, trying to dodge a bullet. He's not doing a very good job of it. "No I've just been here, having some cream of mushroom soup."

'_Dude, you suck as a liar.' _Rex thought, as he shook his head in disappointment.

"What did you think of my show last night?" Trina asked, waiting for an answer.

"Your show, I thought it was very…"

"You said it sucked!" Rex said, making Robbie's situation a lot worse. It's pretty much his specialty, why stop if he's good at it?

Robbie tried to stop him, but by then the damage was already done.

"What did he just say?" Trina growled out, not pleased with Robbie's answer.

"Nothing." Robbie said, quickly. "He doesn't know what he's saying, he's on special medication."

"Wha- no I'm not, I heard you in the room saying her play sucked big time." Rex explained, and to be real that wasn't entirely true. However, if it gets Trina all riled up then it's a win-win no?

"Are you gonna write a good review of my show, or not?" Trina asked, as she narrowed her eyes.

"Trina, see I'm a journalist, and it's my job to write the truth." Robbie tried to explain to her. "And to be candid, I didn't think that your performance was all-"

(Poison &amp; Tyrell: *imitates buzzer* Wrong answer!)

Robbie would've said more…if Trina didn't slam his head into that mushroom soup.

"I'm gonna say this once, so listen." Trina said.

"Okay."

"I've worked extremely hard on that performance, and you're gonna write a good review ya feel me?"

"I feel a mushroom in my nose!" Robbie said.

(Tyrell: He's not getting how this works, isn't he? / Poison: Let me think about that….nope!)

Not pleased with his answer, Trina once again, slammed Robbie's face in the bowl of soup.

"Write a good review of my show." Trina demanded him, as she stormed off, while muttering something about swearing and killing that guy.

Rex recorded the whole argument, before walking off. Leaving Robbie alone to blow out the mushroom in his nose.

* * *

(Timeskip: Vega Residence)

We now see both Tori and Trina playing Wii Sports, playing Tennis. While Tyrell was checking out a new boxing promotion called Big Knockout Boxing, or B.K.B. for short. Judging from the look of it, it looks like something he could get behind. Speaking of behinds, he got a _really_ great view of both Tori and Trina's.

(Tyrell: For those who doesn't know B.K.B. it's like boxing, but far different. Poison you want to fill them in? / Poison: Sure, the pit is 17 ft. in diameter, which is half the size of a regular ring. Leaving no room for anyone to space out. / Tyrell: That's right Poison, now we get back to the story.)

While he was doing that, Tori inadvertently got in Trina's way, causing her to get knocked flat on her face.

(Tyrell &amp; Poison: 15-Love)

"Tori, you messed up my shot!" Trina said

"I don't wanna play anymore." Tori said, as the doorbell rang.

"You get it." Trina said, as she had something to attend to…or rather_ someone _

Tori seemed to have noticed this, and decided to speak up.

"No fair!" Tori pouted, as she puffed her cheeks. "Why do I always have to get the door?"

"Because, one, you're the closest." Trina pointed out. "Two, cause I don't feel like it."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors for it?" Tori asked, with a cocky grin.

"You're on!" Trina said, as the two sisters engaged in their little game. In the end though Trina won using rock, while Tori used scissors. "That's game, little sis." Trina said, as she sat on Tyrell's lap; While Tori opened the door, revealing none other than Jade, who was holding a broken kite… and wasn't the weirdest part.

The weirdest part is that she was crying. That's right ladies &amp; gentlemen, Jade West, Hollywood Arts Notorious Ice Queen was crying, let that sink in for a moment.

"Jade?" Said a surprised Tori, as Jade let herself in. "And now you're in my house."

"This kite is broken." Jade said, stating the obvious; while Tori, Trina and Tyrell simultaneously facevaulted.

"Okay…" Was all Tori could say at the moment.

"I found this kite stuck in a bush and…and it's broken, and somebody needs to fix it!" Jade said, clearly this is about more than a kite.

"So you want me to fix your kite?" Tori asked, thinking that's all Jade wanted.

"Will you forget about the stupid kite?!" Jade shouted, annoyed that Tori not getting the message.

"Sorry I've brought it up?" Tori asked, as she was now confused at the moment.

"I got this, Trina if you please?" Tyrell asked, as Trina got up from his lap…albeit reluctantly. "Tori, take a look at Jade's facial expression." Tyrell said, as he walked over to Jade's direction; much to Tori &amp; Trina's displeasure. "Now look at the broken kite." He said, as Tori began to put two and two together. "Now what do you get?"

"A crazed, desperate, psycho girl with a broken kite?" Tori asked, hoping she was right.

"No…well, actually yes you do." Tyrell admitted, while Tori was technically right, that wasn't the answer he was looking for. "Let me explain: The broken kite represents Jade's broken heart, and she wants your help to regain her lost love, right Jade?" Tyrell asked, as Jade nodded implying that he was right.

'_Not the way I would say it, but close enough.' _Jade thought, with a smile, as Tyrell sat back down next to Trina.

'_Wow, cute and smart.' _Trina thought, as she reclaimed her favorite spot.

(Poison: Tyrell, are you some kinda mind reader? / Tyrell: Poison the answer was so obvious, Hugo could've spotted it from a mile away.)

"Wait, I thought you broke up with Beck?" Tori asked, recalling that one particular memory.

"I know!" Jade said, as she cried a little. "Just like when I was seven, and I threw away my potato patch pal, but then I realized I wanted him back; but it was too late cause my mother already gave it away to some greedy orphans!"

"Jade…" Tori started off

"…If you want to get back together with Beck…" Trina added.

"…Why not just tell him?" Tyrell finished.

"I did, but he rejected me!" Jade said as she bawled her eyes out.

"Not to be mean, but why are you coming to me for help?" Tori asked.

"Because I don't want anyone who's cool to see me like this." Jade said, trying to protect her image and reputation.

"Yeah, cause heaven forbid, someone would see you crying and your makeup running." Trina said, with a grin on her face

"Trina, why don't we go sit over there." Tyrell suggested, not wanting his friend to be beaten… if Jade stops crying that is.

"Well, maybe you should…wait are we fri-we're not even friends!" Tori said, they didn't exactly hit it off the first time they've met.

"Well, yeah, but if you help me maybe I'll like you." Jade said.

"So if I help you I get a mean friend, and a broken kite?" Tori joked on that last part.

"Please, just please, talk to Beck for me." Jade said, as she cried on a nearby pillow.

"Okay, alright, I'll talk to Beck!" Tori said, not wanting to hear Jade cry anymore.

"Do it soon." Jade said, as she stopped crying. "I got a little makeup on your pillow."

'_No, not my pillow, anything but my pillow!' _Tori inwardly whined, that was her favorite pillow!

And Jade ruined it!

"It's okay." Tori said. "I'll just call my grandmother, and ask if she can make me another one… if she ever comes back to life."

Let's all take a moment of silence, to mourn the loss of Tori's pillow….. and we keep it moving.

* * *

(Timeskip: Beck's RV)

We now see both Tori &amp; Tyrell walking over to said RV, while Tyrell was wrapping his hands with black boxing wrap.

Tori noticed this, and she became slightly worried for Beck.

"Tyrell, please don't tell me you're going to start a fight with Beck." Tori said, hoping that's not even remotely true…although part of her wanted him to knock some sense into Beck.

"Okay, I won't start a fight with Beck….not yet anyways." Tyrell said, wondering why Beck would do something so idiotic.

"Tyrell…" Tori said, in a warning tone.

"Oh, Come on Tori!" Tyrell said. "Wouldn't you do the same thing if a girl broke my heart?"

Now Tori wouldn't admit it, but she would beat down any skank that dared to hurt _her_ Tyrell in any way. He always looked out for her when they were kids, so it made sense if she did the same for him now, because she liked him… no, she _loved _him_._

(Poison: Tori &amp; Tyrell sitting in a tree…/ Tyrell: Not cool, Poison. / Poison: *sticks her tongue out* k-i-s-s-i-n-g / Tyrell: *facepalmed* Oh, my god. / Poison: *throws her arm over Tyrell's shoulder* Aw, lighten up, Tyrell I'm just teasing.)

While Tori was lost in her mind, Tyrell decided to ring the doorbell…a lot of good that did, so he to do what he does best: bang the door senseless.

"Who is it?" Said a high-pitched female voice, with a Spanish accent.

It was also at that time, Tori decided to speak up.

"I know that's you Beck." Tori said, believing that Beck was doing impersonations.

"You sure about that, Tori?" Tyrell asked, with a smirk on his face. And rightfully so, cause when the door open it wasn't Beck, it was a cleaning lady.

"Thanks, Consuela!" Beck said to the now-named Consuela

"De nada." Consuela said, as she continued to walk away.

"Enter." Beck said, as the two did exactly that.

'_Not a bad place to crash, wouldn't be my first choice though.' _Tyrell thought.

"So this is where you live huh?" Tori asked.

"That bad, huh?" Beck asked.

"No, It's just most high school guys don't live in an RV, parked in their parent's driveway." Tori pointed out.

"Well, my parents said that if I lived under their roof, I gotta live by their rules." Beck explained

"So your roof…" Tori trailed off.

"My rules." Beck finished.

(Tyrell: Yo, Poison, can I ask you a quick question? / Poison: Of course Tyrell, what's up? / Tyrell: Have you and Roxy ever got tired of living by your parents rules, and thought 'someone please help us, we can't take it anymore!' ? / Poison: Every single day of my life.)

"So you're probably wondering why I'm here like: 'Hey Tori's here what up with that?'" Tori asked, using her impersonation of a boy.

"Is that how I talk?" Beck asked.

"Nah, dude, that's just her generic boy voice." Tyrell explained for Tori.

"Ah." Beck said, as he nodded. "I like it, do more."

"Hey man, you should get back Jade you know I'm saying, yeah." Tori said, while silently hoping that he would… and not because she doesn't want any _women _to get closer to _her_ boyfriend.

(Poison: At least in her mind, anyways. / Tyrell: *smirks* You're not jealous, are you Poison? / Poison: Why should I be jealous of her, besides I could do things that she couldn't. / Tyrell: Like what? / Poison: Oh I don't know like…* leans forward and whispers to Tyrell.* who knows maybe I'll invite Roxy over. / Tyrell: If you'll excuse me I think I'll…* passes out via nosebleed* )

"I should get back together with Jade?" Beck asked, as Tori nodded. "Why?"

"Cause, y'know she's… awesome." Tori said, while in her mind she was thinking of many words to describe Jade, but awesome isn't one of them.

"Guess what." Beck said. "I'm actually glad that Jade and I broke up."

"Tori you might wanna hold me back." Tyrell said, as he began to pound his fist into his open palm.

"Why?" Tori asked, curiously

"Cause, I'm bout to knock some sense into him." Tyrell said, as he cracked his knuckles. "Beck step outside for a moment, we need to have a little chat."

* * *

(One Beatdown Later)

Beck, along with Tyrell, came back inside the RV with cuts and bruises. If you look closely, there's a faint trace of blood on Tyrell's boxing tape, and some traces of blood of his face.

"Tori he's all yours, I'll be outside if you need me." Tyrell said, as he stepped out.

"Ok, why, would you break up with Jade?" Tori asked.

"Cause I can't remember, when she did one nice thing for me." Beck explained.

"Come on, didn't you just have a birthday, she didn't get you anything?" Tori asked.

"Happy belated birthday, dude!" Tyrell shouted from outside.

"Thank you!" Beck shouted back. "Anyways, she got me a can of lemonade."

(Tyrell: I feel sorry for those lemons. / Poison: Who cares about lemons, they're too sour. / Tyrell: Poison as a wise man once said: Don't be a lemon, be a rosebud!)

'_Why would Jade buy a can of lemonade?' _Both Tori and Tyrell thought.

(Tyrell: Poison what would you give your boyfriend if it was his birthday? / Poison: Well…lets just say it involves Me, my sister, whips, and four pairs of handcuffs. / Tyrell: Has anyone ever told you that you're one freaky chick? / Poison: *smirks* Haven't had any complaints so far.)

* * *

(Next Day: Hollwood Arts)

"Cause he likes lemonade." Jade answered, as if she read Tori and Tyrell's minds.

"Yeah, but out of a can?!" Tori asked her.

"He drank it." Jade said, as if she was in the right.

"Yeah, but-"

"Do I have a boyfriend, or don't I?" Jade asked her.

It was at the moment Sinjin decided to make himself known.

"Do you want one?" Sinjin asked.

"Why don't you do yourself a favor, and walk away." Jade said, not in the mood.

(Tyrell &amp; Poison: Let's see what Robbie's up to shall we?)

We now see Robbie grabbing some things from his locker, It was also the time Trina walked up to him… and she wasn't happy at all.

"Hi Trina, is that a new shirt?" Robbie asked, trying to make conversation

"Don't look at my shirt!" Trina said, causing Robbie to whimper. _'Besides only Tyrell can look at this shirt, maybe he can look at what's underneath.' _She thought, as she laughed a little. "I went to this morning, and I haven't seen your review of my show yet."

"I know."

"When are you posting it?" Trina said, as she was losing her patience.

"The deadline is flexible so I'm just-"

(Tyrell: Poison, how many wrongs was that? / Poison: I believe that was two, Tyrell.)

While Robbie tried to explain; Trina tied up his sweater sleeves, and slammed them into the locker.

"Your review better be up today, and it better make my show sound awesome!" Trina warned, as she walked off.

While Robbie was trying his sleeves out the locker; Rex, Naruto, and Andre were laughing at the scene as they walked up.

"Still got some work to do, brah." Rex said, as he watched his brother got out the sweater.

Unfortunately, that sweater wasn't as lucky as he.

"Aw, my Canadian sweater!" Robbie yelled out, as his sleeves were ripped from the seams. The guys only did one thing sensible: Laughed till their heart's content. "It's not funny! Trina keeps pressuring me to write a good review of her terrible play, and I just can't lie."

"Her play was that bad?" Naruto asked.

"So bad, it was laughable." Robbie said, as he rolled on the floor.

"Okay, um, say it was the funniest play you've ever seen." Andre said.

"What are you talking about?" A confused Robbie asked him.

"Review it like a comedy." Naruto explained for Andre.

"That's brilliant!" Robbie said.

"Hey, no charge." Andre said, until he changed his mind. "On second thought, give me $10 bucks."

"Absolutely not!" Robbie protested.

"You prefer to give him, twenty?" Naruto asked him.

"Are two 10's okay?" Robbie asked, as he put the money in Andre's hand.

(Tyrell: Poison if you gave someone advice, wouldn't you charge someone? / Poison: For something simple as advice: No. Anything else, you best believe that I will.)

* * *

(Back with Tori &amp; Jade)

"Help me!" Jade cried out.

"I tried!" Tori said. "Maybe you just need to forget about Beck."

Jade would've said more, but she grabbed Tori's hand and dragged her into the supply closet.

"How could Beck not want me back?" Jade asked, as she began to cry again. "I'm so cool, and hot, I got it all."

(Tyrell: She's right about one thing, she does have it all. / Poison: *mock hurt face* Are you saying, she's prettier than me? / Tyrell: Let me think, yes. / Poison: You're so mean, Tyrell! / Tyrell: I'm just joking Poison, relax. / Poison: *leaps forward and hugs Tyrell* Yay! Ty-kun loves me again! / Tyrell: Back to the show, ladies and gentleman.)

"Yeah, but most guys don't care about how cool and hot you are." Tori said. "Plus, Beck said you haven't done one nice thing for him in two years."

"That is so not true, we only dated a year and eleven months." Jade corrected.

"I'm sure he'll take you back, if you do something nice for him." Tori said, as Jade was about to suggest until…"And if you want Beck back, you have to think bigger than beverages."

"A Dog!" Jade said, as Tori took offense to that. She was about to leave Jade on her own, until Jade explained herself. "Beck's always saying how he wants a dog, a…a Rottenhymer!

(Tyrell &amp; Poison: I sure hope she meant Rottweiler)

* * *

(One conversation later)

We now see Tyrell walking though the hallway with his headphones on, watching a movie on Netflix. He saw both Tori and Jade running out the supply closet for some unknown reason, but he chose to ignore it. Tori noticed this, as she grabbed the back of his hoodie and slammed him against the locker, immediately stopping his movie.

The movie in question was _'Reborn: The story of Matt Sydal'_

"Well, hello to you too Tori, how may I help you?" Tyrell asked his longtime friend. He saw the look on her face, and he can that she wasn't in the mood for games. He also knew that Tori wasn't afraid to throw a punch, or a kick to anyone.

In other words, not even Tyrell was excluded.

"You're gonna help me, all right." Tori said, as she growled at him. "You're gonna help me get Beck and Jade, back together."

"You know, you're pretty cute when your mad, you know that?" Tyrell asked, teasing Tori.

"If you think I'm cute now, I'll show you when I'm feisty!" Tori said, as she growled at him once more

"What's stopping you Tori, go ahead besides…" Tyrell trailed off, as walked towards Tori and whispered to her. "I like my women feisty."

Tori blushed many shades of red, at what Tyrell had just said to her.

"You-you Pervert!" Tori shouted, as she attempted to throw a punch his way…a punch he quickly dodged.

"Says the women who uses her throat as an instrument!" Tyrell said with a smirk, as he walked away while laughing.

* * *

(Timeskip: Social Studies)

We now see Rex, Naruto, and Robbie in class either taking notes, or checking their Facebook pages. Meanwhile the teacher was just droning on and on, about history.

Which leads to the age old question: Do teachers love to hear themselves talk?

(Tyrell: Yeah, one of my old teachers put me to sleep, that's how boring he was. / Poison: There's only one deal with the source of boredom, Lay the Smackdown on it. / Tyrell: Well said, Poison.)

"And then at 10:00 pm, President Lincoln was watching the play at Ford's theater." The teacher said, as she continued. "Booth quietly slipped into Lincoln's office, pulled out a derringer and shouted…"

Then at that moment Trina came in the classroom, and boy was she furious!

"I'm gonna kill you!" Trina said, as she stomped towards Robbie.

(Tyrell: I may not a genius, but I don't think Booth ever said that. / Poison: Nope, but if he did, history would be more like a comedy.)

'_Showtime' _Naruto thought, as he took out his phone to record every moment.

"Man you better run, before the girl…" Was all Rex could say, before Trina grabbed both his shoulders, and threw him out the classroom.

(Tyrell: She just threw him like a javelin, that was insane! / Poison: I know right, can we get an instant replay. / *replays Rex getting thrown* / Poison: *laughs* I could watch this all day! / Tyrell: Tempting as that sounds, we have a show to run.)

"Rex!" Robbie cried out for his bro.

'_I don't know whether to post this Facebook or WorldStar.' _Naruto thought.

"Trina, I'm teaching a class here."

(Tyrell &amp; Poison: Newsflash lady, no one cares!)

"How dare you call my one-woman show a comedy?!" An enraged Trina said, ignoring the teacher.

"I had to follow my conscience." Robbie said, explaining his actions.

"Trina, out of this classroom."

"I know where you live." Trina said to Robbie, before she threw his desk aside.

"No you don't, we moved last year." Robbie said, trying to put up a front. Yeah like that'll do him any favors.

"What's your new address?!" Trina demanded, as she lifted Robbie up from his feet.

"3707 Cahuega, it's a duplex, we're on top!" Robbie cried out.

(Tyrell: Poison, you hear that. / Poison: Yeah, that's the sound of Robbie being whipped.)

With that said; Trina dropped Robbie, grabbed her backpack and walked off. Meanwhile, Robbie squealed like a girl… and probably wet himself.

'_Definitely WorldStar.' _Naruto thought, with a smirk.

(Tyrell &amp; Poison: It was at that moment, Robbie knew he messed up.)

* * *

(Timeskip: After Class)

Tyrell was at his –yet to be customized- locker talking to Naruto while grabbing a couple of things.

"No freaking way!" Tyrell said, as he laughed it off. "She threw him that far?"

"I ain't lying, dude, check it!" Naruto said, as he took out his phone, to show him the video in question. "Ya believe me now?"

"My bad, sorry for doubting you, bro." Tyrell admitted.

"So you got any plans tonight?" Naruto asked.

Before he could answer, Trina walked towards Tyrell &amp; Naruto with a smile on her face.

"Hey, guys, what'cha doing?" Trina asked.

"Nothing important, really." Tyrell and Naruto answered.

"Interesting." Trina said to herself. "Tyrell may I have a word with you… alone?"

"It's cool I gotta go anyways, later." Naruto said, as he walked off; Leaving Tyrell and Trina alone.

"So, Trina, what's up?" Tyrell asked.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Trina asked him.

"That depends, on what it is." Tyrell said.

"I was wondering if you could a performance, after my play?" Trina asked.

"Do you have any special requests?" Tyrell asked her.

"Nope, surprise me." Trina said, as she skipped away to prepare for her play.

'_Well, at least I know what I'm doing tonight.' _Tyrell thought, as began to make a video call. "Hey Poison, You have experience in music and dancing, right?"

"You left out managing, fighting, and looking hot as hell, but that's just me." Poison added, as Tyrell rolled his eyes. Don't get him wrong, she's hot, but she wasn't the only one. "So, what's up?"

"I was gonna head towards the fight club, but a friend of mine wants me to a performance." Tyrell explained to her.

"I have an idea: meet me at the studio, we'll come up with something." Poison said, ending the call.

With that said, Tyrell began to head out toward the studio to meet up with Poison.

* * *

(Mad Gear Records)

We see Tyrell in front of the studio, with his notebook in hand, as he went inside where both Poison and Roxy was waiting for him.

"Took you long enough." Poison said with a grin, as she was followed by Roxy. "So you're ready for this?"

"You know I'm ready, so where do we start?" Tyrell asked, as he was eager to get started.

"Follow me." Roxy said, as Tyrell began to follow her, along with Poison, to the recording booth.

(15 minutes later)

"Ok, so just out of curiosity, how many songs are you planning to record?" Poison asked.

"Beats me, probably one, just to give them a little preview." Tyrell said, as he shrugged it off. "So let's get started."

Before Tyrell got any closer, both Poison &amp; Roxy, grabbed the back of his shirt, and pulled him back towards them.

"While I appreciate your enthusiasm Tyrell." Poison said, with a teasing tone. "You can't just jump in there head first."

"She's right Tyrell, you have to make a cameo first." Roxy pointed out. "It'll take nothing but a few minutes."

"Then, couldn't we make one, after I'm done recording?" Tyrell asked them.

"I guess." Poison answered, seeing it was no big deal. "So what songs you decided to record?"

To answer her question, Tyrell had shown her his book of lyrics, as she flipped through a couple of pages. Needless to say, she was impressed.

"That could work." Poison said. "Ok, let's get started."

(25 minutes later)

Tyrell came out of the Studio with his debut track, with both ladies by his side.

"Well ladies, thanks for your help, now it's time to make my promise to Trina." Tyrell said, as he was about to leave.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Tyrell?" Poison asked, as she crossed her arms, unintentionally showing off her bust.

"….I forgot to the cameo didn't I?" Tyrell asked them, as the two nodded. "So which one of you is recording?"

"I'll do it." Roxy volunteered, as she took out her phone to record. "Ok in Three, two, one."

(Play Head Bussa instrumental by Rap to Riches)

"For those who don't, my name is Poison." Poison said, introducing herself. "And standing right beside me is the kid that has the potential to be the next best thing, Tyrell Carter!"

"What's up, ladies and gentlemen?" Tyrell greeted. "I'll tell you what's up: this Friday night at the Blackbox Theater, I'll be on stage, performing a song that've never been heard of before. Come on over to the Blackbox, to find out."

"Well ladies and gentlemen, you heard it here first, Tyrell Carter tonight at the Blackbox, don't miss it." Poison said, before she blew a kiss at the camera, as Roxy ended the video.

"Now then ladies, shall we?" Tyrell asked the two, as both ladies nodded. With that said, the three began to head towards Hollywood Arts.

(Poison: So what songs will you be performing, Tyrell. / Tyrell: Can't tell you, cause it's a secret.)

* * *

(Timeskip: Blackbox before the show)

We now see Trina preparing herself, for her one-woman play. It was then that Tyrell had shown up.

"Hey Trina, what's up." Tyrell said, as Trina ran towards him, and hugged him.

"What are you doing here? My play doesn't start for another thirty minutes." Trina said.

"I wanted you to hear a sample of the track that I'll be performing tonight." Tyrell explained, as he took out his phone to give her a little preview of the song for tonight.

Judging by Trina's reaction, she like what she's hearing.

"Oh yeah, that'll work perfectly." Trina said, as she was clearly impressed.

* * *

(Timeskip: 30 minutes later)

Everyone have finally showed up, not only for Trina's play, but for Tyrell's performance as well. Truth be told, neither one of them expected a crowd this big, but they weren't gonna argue about it.

Did I forget to mention that the theater was dark?

'_Trina Vega's one-woman show will now begin.'_

'_In the beginning there was nothing, and then there was woman!'_

After that was said, the background began to glow a bright blue, as Trina descends from backstage area, almost looking like a young Mary Poppins.

"Wow I can't believe I'm here in the city of Chicago, why anything could happen to a woman like me, here, in Chicago." Trina said, pretending to act surprised.

After she'd said that, music had started to play, as Trina had threw her hat and began to sing. In other words, you might wanna cover your ears.

"Chicago…. Chicago….!" Trina sung out, while everyone else began to laugh. "It's a city that's exciting, it's a city that's inviting, it's a city for woman just like me!" Trina continued to sing, as now she's pretending to see something far away. "There's a lake they call it Michigan, I think I really fitting in, this city is my perfect cup of tea!" She then pretends to sip tea from an imaginary cup, as began to laugh even harder "Chicago...Chicago….!"

* * *

(Timeskip: Beck's RV)

Now we see Tori, Jade, and I very vicious Rottweiler that Tori was carrying around with a leash. Tori tried to silence the dog, as he began to bark.

Wait, one second." Jade said, as Tori held the dog in place, while Jade checked inside the RV to see if Beck was sleeping. She did wanted to be a surprise after all. "Ok, Beck's asleep, give me the dog." Jade said, as Tori almost did exactly that.

However, before she could, Tori noticed a minor detail…

"Oh, he has a runny nose." Tori said, as she took out some napkins and held them on the dog's nose. "Blow."

"Dogs can't blow their noses." Jade said.

In some cases, Jade would be right, this case however, isn't one of them; Cause when Tori said Blow, that dog blew.

"You were saying?" Tori asked, with a smug grin on her face.

"Just give me the dog." Jade said, as she opened the door, allowing the dog inside. Yeah, not a wise decision there ladies.

(Poison: Do you think that was a good idea, letting a Rottweiler of all things in? / Tyrell: If it was any other dog yes, but a Rottweiler, hell no!)

"If this makes Beck love me again, I'm gonna owe you big time." Jade said, as she appreciated her help.

"You already owe me big time." Tori stated.

Right after the Rottweiler went inside, someone was screaming, yelling, and barking coming from inside the RV.

(Poison: Man do I feel sorry for whoever's in there. / Tyrell: I have to agree with you on that.)

"This is terrible!" Tori said, feeling concerned for her friend.

"I know, now he's never gonna take me back." Jade said, as Tori glared her for being so one-sided.

"Wha- that is not the key issue right now!" Tori shouted, as she couldn't believe how selfish Jade is being right now.

While all that was going on, Beck decided to make himself known.

"What's going on?" Beck asked, as both Tori and Jade jumped up in surprise.

"What are you doing here?!" Tori shouted.

"You're in there, being mauled by a dog!" Jade also shouted.

"A Dog? My dad's in there!" Beck pointed out, as he heard his dad's screaming

(Poison: Sounds a bit girly if you ask me / Tyrell: Yo, I don't think I've ever seen, let alone heard, anyone scream like that.)

While Tori and Jade are thinking how badly they've messed up; Beck slightly opened the door, then he quickly shut it.

"Whoa, that's a big dog!" Beck shouted. Maybe he needs another dog.

Meanwhile, the three began to call for help. They might wanna be quick about it, though.

* * *

(Back at the Blackbox)

Trina was at her final scene, where she is walking on crutches.

"I'm doing it! I'm a woman in Chicago, learning how to walk again." Trina said, causing the audience to laugh. "Thanks to Doc Stevens, and my new plastic legs." She said, as she threw her crutches to the side. "Take that, Chicago, you're no match for a woman like me. From now on I'm calling this city She-cago!"

The audience applauded for Trina's performance, as the lights briefly went out, only for them to come back on when Trina was out of character.

"Yes! You're welcome, everyone. Yes! It's ok to laugh, I'm hilarious!" Trina said, as she was soaking up the praise from the audience, with a smile on her face. "Now I'm sure most of y'all, came here for the real reason, right?" She asked, as the audience cheered.

It was at that moment, both Poison &amp; Roxy, came onto the stage receiving whistles from most the guys, and the looks of shock and disgust from the women, half of em at least.

"Aw guys we're flattered, but we're half the reason were here." Poison said, causing the males of the audience to cheer out even more loudly. "Ladies and Gentlemen..."

"…Please welcome…" Roxy added.

"…Tyrell Carter!" Both Poison and Roxy finished, as the crowd, once again, began to cheer.

(Donald Trump by Mac Miller)

Tyrell was outside of the Blackbox, with a camera crew, courtesy of both Poison and Roxy, as he was walking towards the door, as he was about to begin

_[Ay yo, the flyest motherfucker in the room  
Yeah, you know it's me  
Bitches hating on him, cause he started out here locally  
Hopefully, I'll be at the top soon  
For now I'm at my house, on the couch, watching __cartoons__]  
[You know how much you love it when you get it in abundance  
Give a fuck about a budget when you always be the subject of discussion  
But it's nothing when you stop and just say fuck it  
Cause you walking out in public and you hear 'em talkin' rubbish  
I just wanna ride, ride through the city in a Cutlass  
Find a big butt bitch, somewhere get my nuts kissed  
That's the way it goes when you party just like I do  
Bitches on my dick that used to brush me off in high school  
Take over the world when I'm on my Donald Trump shit  
Look at all this money, ain't that some shit?  
Take over the world when I'm on my Donald Trump shit  
Look at all this money, ain't that some shit?]_

_[We gonna take over the World while these haters gettin' mad_  
_That's why all my bitches bad, they see this crazy life I have and they in awe_  
_We gon' win, you can take the lose or draw_  
_What I'm in, got these hoes that used to play me in their bras_  
_We gonna take over the World while these haters gettin' mad_  
_Take over the World, watch these haters get mad_  
_That's why all my bitches bad, they see this crazy life I have_  
_Hop into the car then we take 'em to the pad_  
_It's a wrap]_

_[And motherfuckers think they know me but they never met the kids_  
_Style come with excellence and money make benevolence_  
_Irrelevant for the fuckers who never been intelligent_  
_I kill my Henny, break the bottle for the hell of it_  
_Tell a bitch, that she better bring her friend_  
_And if she want an autograph she better bring a pen_  
_Yeah the party never ends, this life is what I recommend_  
_And if you got a hoe before me, then she better be a 10_  
_I ain't picky but these girls be acting tricky_  
_When the situation's sticky and the liquor got 'em silly_  
_But I take over the World when I'm on my Donald Trump shit_  
_Look at all this money, ain't that some shit?]_

_[We gonna take over the World while these haters gettin' mad_  
_That's why all my bitches bad, they see this crazy life I have and they in awe_  
_We gon win, you can take the lose or draw_  
_What I'm in, got these hoes that used to play me in their bras_  
_We gonna take over the World while these haters gettin' mad_  
_Take over the World, watch these haters get mad_  
_That's why all my bitches bad, they see this crazy life I have_  
_Hop into the car then we take 'em to the pad_  
_It's a wrap]_

The crowd cheered for Tyrell, judging by the looks of the crowd, they've seemed to enjoy it. With that performance out of the way, everyone started to walk out, looking forward to the weekend.

* * *

(Timeskip: Parking Lot)

Tyrell, along with Poison and Roxy, was seen heading towards his ride, as he was ready to head home. But not before being stopped by some people who want his autograph, which he didn't mind. He also went as far to take pictures with them.

"Well, Tyrell, that was great for your first time." Poison said.

"She's right, you were amazing back there." Roxy added.

"Ladies, please, I'm flattered by your praise." Tyrell admitted. "It was a team effort, besides, _we _did it." He said, making both girls smile. "Besides anymore complements from you two, and I'll get crushed."

"Anyways it's getting late, I see y'all later." Tyrell said, as he cranked up his ride.

However before he could leave, Poison and Roxy, have a little something for him, an envelope that had both kissmarks on their respective colors. If he was thinking, what he thought was in those envelopes… well he would have to wait. After saying their goodbyes, the three went off to their respective homes.

But before he could Tyrell had to make a quick stop, first…

* * *

(Timeskip: Beck's RV)

We now see the unfortunate soul, aka Beck's dad, being carted into the ambulance. Lucky Tori and the others called in time, otherwise he would've be puppy chow.

"I'll meet you at the hospital." Beck said, silently hoping that his father would be ok.

"We're sorry / So Sorry." Both Tori and Jade apologized, as Beck's father groaned in response.

"He'll be fine." The blond, female, paramedic said. Before she decided to make a move on Beck. "Hey, are you in college, yet.

"Bye!" Jade said, as she pulled her boyfriend, close to her. Causing the woman, to turn and drive off. "Tori told me to get you a dog!" She said, quickly shifting the blame on Tori.

"Dude!" Tori exclaimed, knowing that she didn't have to help Jade, but, once again, her conscious got the better of her.

"Ok it was kinda my idea, but I didn't think that the dog would bug out like that, I just wanted you to have a dog, because I know that you talked about getting one, ever since I've met you, and I thought that maybe-" Jade would've said more, had Beck didn't kissed her on the lips. "You love me again." She said stating the obvious.

(Poison: What's next, she'll notice that Beck has long, wavy, hair? / Tyrell: I know right, if Beck didn't love her, then he wouldn't have kissed her.)

"Who said I've stopped." Beck said, as he, once again, kissed Jade.

"Aw…" Tori gushed, she was such a sucker for happy endings. Meanwhile the reunited couple just stared at her. "I've ruined the moment." She said in embarrassment.

"It's cool, and I really do owe you." Jade said, as she, for the third time, kissed Beck.

"Come on, Tori, let them have their moment." A voiced called out to her.

"Tyrell, how long were you standing there?" Tori asked, as she crossed her arms, not even bothered to turn around. Not that she wasn't mad at him, just slightly annoyed.

'_I might be back together with Beck, but that doesn't mean I could still tease my Tyrell.' _Jade thought to herself, as she giggled a little.

"Around the same time, that hot paramedic chick was hitting on Beck." Tyrell replied, as Jade glared at him, which she'd never done, up until this moment

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Tori asked, as she was now mildly annoyed.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to notice." Tyrell said, as Tori walked towards him, and punched him in the shoulder, then walked towards his ride. "Hey, yo, Brad and Angelina, Try not to swallow each other." He said, with a smile on his face, as he drove off, along with Tori.

"Pervert!" Jade yelled out, but he didn't heard her. Meanwhile, Beck's phone was ringing, and he answered it.

"Jade it's for you." Beck said, as he tossed the phone in Jade's direction.

"Hello.."

"_You damn right, and I'm proud of it!" _Tyrell yelled out, threw the phone, as if he'd heard Jade, while Tori was just laughing in the background.

Beck wasn't mad, but he had to admit , that was hilarious.

* * *

(Timeskip: Tyrell's house.)

After he'd dropped Tori off at her house, Tyrell began to his clothes, shoes, bandannas, and chains, for next week. Unbeknownst to him, someone had dropped off six colored crystals: Blue, Green, Purple, Red, Violet, and Yellow.

After he done with that, he decided to open up the envelopes given to him by both Poison and Roxy. From Roxy: it was a check of $7,500 dollars, he didn't know why she gave him that much, but he wasn't going to argue about it. From Poison: It was photos of both her and Roxy, in various seductive outfits. There was also the words 'We wish you were here' written in cursive on the bottom right side.

With that being said and done, Tyrell began to turn on the radio, hopped into bed and fell asleep.

After all, he needs to be ready for a…._**New Day!**_

* * *

(CenterStage)

The crowd applauded, as both Tyrell and Poison walked onto the stage

Tyrell &amp; Poison: Did you guys, enjoy the show tonight?

Crowd: *Cheers loudly*

Tyrell: Well, I know I did, and I certainly can't wait for the next episode.

Poison: So you guys were, expecting a breakup right? Well I guess in the end true love really do conquers all.

Tyrell: So, for the time being, Beck &amp; Jade, are together for now.

Poison: Also, I've just received word on Naruto's injuries, the doctors say that he'll be out indefinitely.

Crowd: *Loud deafening boos*

Tyrell: Well on behalf of myself, Poison, and to all these people, We say Naruto get well soon, we miss ya brotha. Anyways it's time we give a preview of the next episode, y'all down with that?

Crowd: Yeah!

Poison: If y'all want a preview of the next episode, then give us a Hell Yeah!

Crowd: Hell Yeah!

Tyrell: Alright then, Poison wanna help me out here?

Poison: Sure.

Tyrell &amp; Poison: Next time on Victorious: A New Beginning.

* * *

_**1) Oh….. Hollywood Arts, Don't you dare be sour, clap for your soon to be two-time tag champs and feel the power!**_

_**2) This is my House!**_

_**3) This is our house, and we don't play very nice**_

_**4) Millions of Dollars**_

_**5) It's too bad, I'm too good**_

Tyrell: Next time on Victorious: New Day, New Teachers?

* * *

End

I can finally say that I'm done with Chapter 7

Hope you guys enjoyed the interactions between Tyrell, Poison, and Roxy. Also just to reiterate Poison is _**female**_ in this story, in other words she's not a trap.

P.S.: If you're a wrestling fan, then you should know one through five.

P.S. (2): Some of character may or may not introduced in some chapters, next chapters, or future chapters, who knows?

Until next time fellas, Keep calm, and be awesome. Peace, From EMoney365. Also review please, would you kindly?


	8. New Day, New Teachers, and Femme Fatales

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Tyrell Carter

*The crowd cheered, as Tyrell walked through the crowd, high-fiving the fans*

Tyrell: What's up, ladies and gents, it's-a me, Tyrell!

Crowd: *cheered loudly in response*

Tyrell: Now on today's episode, we have something special, not only will there be new teachers, but we'll also have some females from _**Mortal Kombat **_to appear as well.

Crowd: *chanting 'We love Kombat' while clapping rhythmically*

Tyrell: Glad I'm not the only one, but before I introduce today's guest allow me to welcome my co-host, Please welcome the Spider Mistress of _**Street Fighter**_, Juri Han

*Juri comes out wearing her trademark outfit, with her hair down*

Juri: You know, Tyrell, I was expecting to be a guest, but being your temporary co-host is cool.

Tyrell: Don't worry Juri, you'll get used to it, eventually. Wanna help me introduce my next guest?

Juri: Yeah, otherwise why would I even be here, other than being hottest lady in _**Street Fighter?**_

Tyrell: You know, Juri, some fans might disagree with you on that statement.

Juri: Like I care, anyways, our next guest is one of _**Mortal Kombat's **_femme fatales…

Tyrell: …Her weapons are as beautiful and deadly as she is…

Juri: …Please welcome…

Tyrell &amp; Juri: Kitana!

*Kitana appears via a mini blue tornado, as she took a bow*

Kitana: I was wondering when you gonna introduce me, Ty-kun, Jade told me so much about you.

Tyrell: I'm sure she have, care to do the disclaimer please?

Kitana: Sure, Ty-kun doesn't own, Victorious, Naruto, or anything else that he may use for the duration of the story. Let's go darling.

*Kitana takes Tyrell, and disappears, leaving Juri alone.*

Juri: Kitana get back here with Tyrell, we have a show to run!

*Juri runs backstage to find both Tyrell and Kitana*

* * *

Chapter 8: New Day, New Teachers, and Femme Fatales… oh my?!

Last week was insane, and so far Tyrell was enjoying each and every moment of it. From hanging out with Poison and Roxy.

(Tyrell: Those two were awesome, if you ask me. / Juri: *kicks her feet up on table* They're hot in their own way, but I have something that those two don't: flexibility / Kitana: Yeah, apparently you don't have any class either, but I also have something most women don't: unmatched beauty.)

To heading towards the studio, to record his first ever track. Then performing said track later on.

(Tyrell: In my opinion, that was pretty fun for me / Juri: I never took you for an artist Tyrell, that was an awesome track. / Kitana: I must admit, Tyrell, that was… impressive.)

To unexplainably receiving six different crystals, pictures of Poison and Roxy, and a check for $7,500 dollars.

(Tyrell: If anyone had that much money, would you really be complaining? / Juri: Nope! I wouldn't see any reason to complain. / Kitana: Neither would I, I'd just take the money and run.)

But that was last week, let's move on to this week, shall we?

* * *

(Next Week: Tyrell's house)

We now see Tyrell, who was sleeping like a little baby. Little did he know, that his sleep was about to be interrupted in a few seconds.

Why you ask? Because the crystals began to glow brightly, as they began to take shape into six beautiful women

The blue crystal, revealed a young woman who appears to be in her only twenties, wearing eye makeup. Her outfit consists of a short, cerulean-colored, cropped halter top that stops above her naval, has silver trimmings, and has and opening in the middle, laced together with crossed strings. She also wears a matching thong of a similar design with a long flowing loincloth at the front, with embroidered designs. She also has a coronet, thigh-high boots, silver earrings, matching arm gauntlets, along with a tiara on her head.

The green crystal, revealed an ebony skinned woman wearing a green skin-tight outfit, that somewhat similar to the woman in blue, if you don't count the chains.

The purple crystal, revealed a woman with long shaggy hair, orange cat-like eyes, sharp black nails, and her outfit-if you could call it that- consisted of white bandages that somewhat covered her body, giving her a half-naked appearance. She almost looks like a spitting image of the woman in blue, if you note the obvious differences. How did those bandages managed to hold for that long is beyond me.

The red crystal, revealed a woman with unnaturally red hair with a black streak tied back into a low ponytail, and her outfit in primarily red and black with minimal white accents. She wears a tight ninja half-face mask from her nose to the edge of her collar bone. She has a forearm and shoulder guards, wears red high heeled boots that run up to her knees. She also has four Kunai strapped to her right leg, and two Kodachi swords, strapped to her lower back.

The violet crystal, revealed a very mature woman, with long flowing grey hair with a touch of black hair on the middle, done up in a ponytail. Her outfit consists of a black and purple outfit with fishnets. She was also wearing high heeled boots that went up to her knee, and a tiara by the look of it.

The yellow crystal, revealed a woman with long hair, dark skin, and pure white eyes. Her clothing is styled in a more ornate fashion, with a midriff-baring top, an Egyptian menat necklace, and several Egyptian bracelets. She also wore, black pants, boots and a yellow skirt. She almost looked like either Cleopatra or her long lost twin.

While the six unknown ladies tried to figure out where they were, Tyrell had begun to awaken, as his alarm clock had started to go off, causing the ladies to hide.

Meanwhile he started to get ready for school, as he began to put on his outfit: A black tank top with a silver outline, baggy arctic camo pants, black and grey Nike's, and a custom black and grey zip-up hoodie with the words_** 'Fight Carter Fight' **_written on the back. He also put on his diamond earrings, and his black bandanna, along with his platinum chains.

He then went on to check himself out in the mirror, before he went and slipped on a cylindrical object. Tyrell then went on figure out, who does this belong to? Then he felt someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"If you don't mind, I'd like that back please." The woman in green said, as she held her hand out waiting for Tyrell to return the object in question.

"Sure, here you go." Tyrell said, as she tossed the baton back to her, not even noticing her looks. Then that's when he came to a realization. "Hey! Wait a minute!" He exclaimed, as he quickly turned back around, finally noticing his….Guest.

"Hi there." The lady in green said, as she waved at him with a smile on her face. "Girls, you can come out now." She said, as the other five women came out.

"Ok, one of you explain, now." Tyrell demanded, as he crossed his arms.

(One boring explanation later)

"So let me get this straight: you and your friends and from another world/dimension, and y'all decided to escape from this evil emperor dude, then something went wrong, causing the six of you to be here with no way of getting back home, am I right?" Tyrell asked, wanting to have every detail on point.

'_I guess we could've told him that way.' _The six provocatively dressed females thought, as they nodded.

"Well since the six of you will be living here, do you have names?" Tyrell asked, knowing it'll be very awkward to interact with them.

"I'll go first." The women in blue said, with an arrogant grin, as she stepped up. "My name is Kitana, princess of Edenia, feel free to bow if you wish." The woman in blue, now-identified as Kitana, said with pride.

"And I'm supposed to care, because?" Tyrell asked, causing Kitana to facefault.

"Ignoring the drama queen over there…" The woman in green said, causing Kitana to resent that. "My name is Jade, Kitana's best friend and bodyguard, nice to meet you." The woman in green, now-identified as Jade, said.

'_Ok if I introduce Jade with Jade, it'll be really confusing.' _Tyrell thought

"I guess I'm next, huh?" The red-headed female said, as she walked towards Tyrell. "My name's Skarlet, but I'm guessing you knew that already." The red-headed female, now-identified as Skarlet, said as she laughed nervously, as she scratched the back of her head.

"My name's Sindel, Queen of Edenia, and Kitana's mother." The older woman, now-identified as Sindel, said as she noticed the shocked on Tyrell's face. "Is there a problem?"

"Not really. It's just that, wasn't Kitana supposed to have the same features as you?" Tyrell asked.

"Yeah, you have no idea how many times I've been asked that." Sindel admitted. "But she does have my good looks."

"No denying that. Hold up, there were six crystals, yet they're four of you ladies here, so where are…" Was all Tyrell could say, as he felt a weight on his shoulders…that and he saw a lovely pair of legs that crossed his upper body. "Never mind, I have a pretty good guess."

"Hiya!" The half-naked female said, as she jumped from Tyrell's shoulders so she could see him face to face. "My name is Mileena, former empress of Outworld, and Kitana's sister. Nice to meet you, handsome." The half-naked female, now-identified as Mileena said, as she winked at him.

"I must agree with Mileena, you are quite the handsome young man." The white eyed Cleopatra look-alike said, as she was coming down from the ceiling. "My name is Tanya, Mileena's best friend and bodyguard, a pleasure to meet you." The Cleopatra look-alike, now-identified as Tanya, said as she raised her right leg, showing off her flexibility.

(Tyrell: Well, Juri, looks like you got some competition in Tanya. / Juri: I highly doubt that she more flexible, than yours truly. / Kitana: Juri, have you seen Tanya flex?)

"Yeah, about Tanya…. Sorry what's your name?" Jade asked, as she was curious to know.

"Tyrell Carter, at your service, madame." Tyrell said, joking on his introduction.

'_Tyrell, I'll be sure to remember that.' _Jade thought to herself. "Well, Tyrell, you may wanna add the words _**Traitor**_ and _**Sellout**_, in Tanya's name." She said, while glaring at Tanya.

'_I could think of one person who fit that description, but I only need one.' _Tyrell thought to himself.

"That was many years ago, Jade, let it die already!" Tanya said, as she glared back at Jade.

"Not as long as I'm still breathing!" Jade said.

What Tanya was about to say next, would cause Jade to lose it.

"You're just jealous, because I'm featured in _**Mortal Kombat X, **_and you're not." Tanya said, with a smirk on her face, while breaking the forth wall.

Jade was about to give Tanya a major beatdown, until Jade had a comeback of her own.

"Well, at least, I didn't look like a Michael Jackson _**Thriller **_reject." Remarked Jade, with a smug grin on her face.

That did it.

(Tyrell, Juri, and Kitana: Oh no she didn't!)

"How dare you?!" Both Jade and Tanya said in sync, while copying each other's movements. "Me?! How dare you?! Knock it off!" Then both ladies got into a catfight.

Tyrell and the other four women, sweatdropped at their antics.

"Anyone wants to explain what are they're talking about?" Tyrell asked, as he was now recording the fight.

"Apparently, Ever since Tanya was introduced in _**Mortal Kombat X**_, it left a bittersweet taste in Jade's mouth." Skarlet explained, while breaking the fourth wall. "Meanwhile I was still in, mainly in comics, though, hopefully my character will be in the next pack though."

"Skarlet got a point, the comics was so great, they made a game, based off of our lives, and the people around us." Sindel said, adding onto the wall breaking. "That was the good news, the bad news was that we had to dress…. _conservatively_." She said, with a shiver, as she forced the last word out.

(Juri: Yeah, who's bright idea was that? / Kitana: Either soccer moms and feminist, always ruining everything fun. / Tyrell: I have a few choice words for them, and none of them aren't very nice. )

"Mother's right, Tyrell." Mileena added, putting in her two cents. "Half of the females where we're from, and most fans of the series, don't believe in such a thing. Besides why would _anyone _want to conserve all this?" She said, as she moved her body from left to right.

'_Truthfully, I wouldn't know.'_ Tyrell thought, as he was too entranced by Mileena's dancing to say anything. Can ya blame him though?

"Mileena's your daughter?" Tyrell asked Sindel, as he looked towards her.

"Yes, did I forget to mention that?" Sindel said, as her hands went through her hair, with a sly grin formed on her face.

With that being said, Tyrell had begun to walk out to his ride, leaving the ladies to their own devices.

Right when he was about to get into his Lamborghini, a Sai coated in purple energy, was thrown from seemingly from out of nowhere, landing mere inches from where Tyrell was at. To his surprise, it was Mileena.

'_Great she can teleport too, what else can she do?!' _Tyrell thought, as Milleena walked towards him.

"Where do you think you're going, Ty-kun?" Mileena asked, as she walked towards him.

"To school, where else would I be going?" Tyrell sarcastically replied, unaware that five other ladies were already in his ride.

"Without me? I thought we had something?!" Mileena said, as she began to cry fake tears.

'_Seriously, I've only known this chick for a couple of minutes.' _Tyrell thought.

"Tyrell having trouble with the ladies, now I've seen everything." A familiar voice called out.

Both Tyrell and Mileena turned around, as they saw none other than Naruto, who was watching the entire scene, with a grin on his face.

"Oh, hey Naruto." Tyrell said casually, before he did a double take. "Wait a min- Naruto what the hell are you doing at my house?!" He said, cause last time he checked, he didn't give his home address to anyone.

"I broke into the Principal's office, went to his computer, looked up your address and followed you here. Nice place, by the way." Naruto explained, as if it's an everyday thing for him.

"So along with breaking and entering, you were stalking me?!" Tyrell asked, as he was now contemplating whether or not to bash Naruto's head in.

"Stalking is such an ugly word, I prefer the term 'Documenting'." Naruto said, in his defense.

"It's the same thing, ya idiot!" Tyrell argued. "Anyways, your future criminal record aside, why are you here?"

"You didn't hear, Hollywood Arts is gonna have new teachers!" Naruto said, exciting laced within his voice.

"Yeah, you're missing the important question, like: why should I -let alone anyone- care?" Tyrell said, with a raised eyebrow.

(Tyrell: Who cares about new teachers anyways? / Juri: I know right, teachers are just same, every time. / Kitana: In most cases Juri, you'd be right, but let's just see how this all plays out.)

"What if I told you that, the new teachers aren't the same everyday teachers?" Naruto asked, as he began to notice a certain someone. "Also who the hot chick in bandages, and how did they managed to her body for so long?" He asked, as he was simply staring at her.

"Well, first off, Naruto this is Mileena." Tyrell introduced her, but Naruto wasn't listening. "Second… dude, are you even listening?" He asked, receiving no answer, as he waved his hand in front of his face.

'_Well, I tried.' _Tyrell thought, before he went on to repeatedly slap Naruto across the face.

"Huh, what happened?" Naruto asked, as he snapped out of his trance, while rubbing his sore face. "I had this dream where there was a hot lady wrapped in bandages, and that I was repeatedly slapped."

"No, you probably imagined that last part." Tyrell said, with an innocent grin, as for some unknown reason, a halo was over his head. "Now then, you mentioned something about new teachers?" He asked, as Naruto simply nodded. "Well, why are we standing around for, let's go." He said as the three (technically seven) began to get into his ride, as Naruto turned on the radio to find some music. Ironically, enough, the song that played was Tyrell's demo track he performed last week.

'_Thank you, Poison and Roxy.' _Tyrell thought, knowing that those two women had something to do with this. He wasn't gonna argue about it thought.

"Yo, Ty, didn't you performed this song last week?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, remember when Trina asked to be alone with me?" Tyrell asked, as Naruto nodded. "Well, Trina wanted me to do a performance after her play."

"Ok, that's pretty cool." Naruto said, as he High-fived Tyrell. "Aw, man, we're about to be late!"

"Not yet, I have planned for this." Tyrell said, as he typed in the location for Hollywood Arts. "You see that red button under the tuner?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Naruto asked.

"Don't press it yet." Tyrell said, before turning towards Mileena. "Mileena, you, and the others, might wanna hold on to something."

"Why, Ty-kun?" Mileena asked.

"Oh, you'll find out." Tyrell said, as he and Naruto began to put their shades on. "Ok, Naruto, now you can push the red button."

Naruto nodded, as he pushed said button. From there the following happened. Kitana was screaming like crazy, Jade was trying to calm her down, Sindel just looked at the entire scene with indifference; but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't having fun.

(Kitana: Me screaming like crazy, seriously? / Tyrell: *smirks* Well, you didn't have any trouble screaming for Liu Kang every night. / Juri: *laughs loudly* Oh he got you there Kitana. / Kitana: *blushes in embarrassment and anger* You better take that back, Ty-kun! / Tyrell: I would if it wasn't the truth, Kitana! / Juri: Sorry, Kitana, but Tyrell's got a point. / Kitana: *turns and pout* You guys are so mean!)

As for Tyrell, Naruto, Mileena, Tanya, and Scarlet well….

"This is so awesome!" The five said in unison, as they were driving insanely fast, onto Hollywood Arts. Mileena &amp; Skarlet loved to have fun, Tanya goes with flow on some occasions, and as for Tyrell and Naruto well we already know about them.

* * *

(Timeskip: Hollywood Arts)

While Tyrell, Naruto, and were doing their own thing. Sinjin and Robbie were making a deal… with a really cool bicycle.

"It's is a cool bike." Robbie admitted, as Rex was leaning back, listening to music.

"I know, I got three other guys just dying to buy it." Sinjin said. "$400 bucks."

"$400 bu- aw geez." Robbie groaned, cursing his rotten luck

It's was also around the time that, Tori was walking towards the two.

"Later." Tori said, as she walked away from a random girl.

"Tori, could you please-"

"Whatever it is, you can forget it!" Tori said, quickly cutting Robbie off.

"Relax, Sinjin is selling me this bike."

"Oh. Cool bike." Tori complimented.

"Right. Ok, so if this was my bike, would it make you wanna date me?" Robbie asked.

"Not a chance in this lifetime, but that's a really cool bike." Tori said, waiting to make that perfectly clear.

(Tyrell: I don't know why Robbie asked that when the answer's obvious. / Juri: I know. Tori's cute and Robbie's is… well, y'know. / Kitana: Come on, guys, I think he's real sweet. / Tyrell &amp; Juri: Would you date him?/ Kitana: *tries not to puke* Oh, god, no. I can't believe you two would even ask that.)

Meanwhile Sinjin was starting to grow impatient. He did have other potential buyers, after all.

"Fine I'll take it." Robbie said, as he reluctantly gave Sinjin his money.

Around that same time Sikowitz, Principal Eikner, and some exotic lady-possibly Brazilian-standing on top of the asphalt café.

(Tyrell: What you ladies think she is? / Kitana: *sharpens the blades on her fans* Don't know why you're asking me. Although if I had to guess, she possibly Latina. / Juri: *punches on her sandbag* Don't know, my guess is that she's Hawaiian.)

"Hello, your attention please. Up here. I'm waving, see my hand moving to and fro." Sikowitz said, only to be ignored.

However there's a certain girl that knows how to get everyone's attention, and she's also one that's not to be messed with.

"Everybody shut up!" Jade yelled out, as if on cue everyone went silent.

"Ah, Jade, so sweet and feminine." Sikowitz said, as Jade rolled her eyes. "And now I give you a man that needs no introduction. He was born beside a river in Kentucky, way back in 19-"

"Sikowitz give me the mic." Principal Eikner said, knowing that Sikowitz would go on a long, boring rant.

"Principal Eikner." Sikowitz said, as the students clapped for him.

"Students and faculty, it's with a heaving heart that I'd tell you that as of today, I'm resigning as your principal of Hollywood Arts." The now former principal announced, causing murmurs around others. "It's not that I don't love running this school, I do, but I've fallen in love with a Tahitian woman. I wanna spend time with her, and her people." As if on cue the exotic beauty walked closer to him, as Eikner wrapped his arm around her.

(Tyrell: Well, Juri, looks like you're the closest. / Juri: In your face, Kitana. / Kitana: *crosses her arms* Figured you would agree with her. / Tyrell: Kitana, when have you ever seen a Latina wearing a grass skirt?)

* * *

(With Tori, Robbie, and Sinjin)

Robbie was seen gathering his $400, and putting it in Sinjin's hand. The exchange was now official.

"Thank you, Robbie. The bike is yours." Sinjin said, as Robbie was excited to try his new bike.

"Congrats, you're gonna really snazzy-" Before Tori could finish that sentence, a car was headed towards them. Luckily they've got out of the way in time.

Well… almost everyone, Robbie's new bike wasn't as lucky. Wait, no, somehow it's still intact.

However, before Robbie could give it a test run, there was another car coming its way driving real fast. Robbie tried to move his bike to safety, but by then it was too late.

"Everybody, watch out!" A familiar voice called out, as everyone-once again- jumped out of the way.

This time the car crashed, along with Robbie's brand new bike.

Coming outside the car was none other than Tyrell, Naruto, and six unfamiliar women. The first two walked out, feeling all wobbly.

"Dude, that was so freaking epic." Naruto said, as he laughed and fist bumped Tyrell.

"I know right. Hey look, someone left there bike there." Tyrell pointed out, even though both himself and Naruto were moments from passing out.

"I've been at this world for like, 10 minutes, and even I know you should've left it there." Tanya said, while checking her nails.

"Give me back my money!" Robbie demanded, while Sinjin did what anyone else would do: Take the money and run.

(Tyrell: What would you two ladies do if you were cheated out of your money? / Juri: Easy, I'd kicked his head clean off his body! / Kitana: You're asking a princess with years of combat experience? It's pretty obvious what I'll do.)

"Yeah, you shouldn't have parked your bike there." Tori said, as both Naruto and Tyrell passed out. "Tyrell! Are you okay?" Tori asked as she ran towards his, and Naruto's, direction. When she arrived Tori brushed off a few dreads to get a better look at his face, causing her to inwardly smile. It was also at that time, that Tori noticed six other women. "Who are you six supposed to be? On second thought, you could tell me later. For now, can you help me get him up?" Tori asked, but some people may think about something else.

"I think I can help with that…" Mileena said seductively, while licking her lips. But before she could do anything…

"Not in that way! Jeez I can't believe my sister is such a pervert." Kitana said, feeling slightly embarrassed to be Mileena's sister. She should've been used to her antics by now.

"Couldn't you just let me have this moment? No wonder most of your relationships never last long." Mileena said crossing her arms, as it was a well-known fact.

(Tyrell: Bet you wish you were in Mileena's place, huh Kitana? / Kitana: *turns away and blushes* Of course not, get over yourself. It's not I find you attractive or anything. / Juri: *grins mischievously* Well the princess might not admit it, but I could think of a couple scenes you and I could do together. / Kitana: Besides, what does Mileena have that I don't? / Tyrell: Kitana, trust me, you don't wanna go there.)

"Care to repeat that last part, dear _sister_?" Kitana said that last part with venom, as she slowly reached for her fans.

Mileena noticed this, as she began to reach for her both of her Sais.

"Hey! In case you two idiots forgot. We need to get Tyrell and his friend some help." Sindel said, stopping the two from killing each other…. As usual.

"She started it!" Both Kitana and Mileena said childishly, pointing their weapons towards one another.

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it! When Tyrell and his friend get better then you two do whatever you please. Until then: Jade, Tanya, make sure these two don't try anything." Sindel ordered, as both Jade and Tanya nodded.

"So…I'm sorry, what's you name?" Skarlet asked Tori.

"Tori Vega, and who might you be?" Tori asked.

"Skarlet. So Tori is there somewhere where we can help Tyrell and his friend here?" Skarlet asked, pointing to Tyrell and Naruto.

"Follow me." Tori sighed, as Skarlet carried Naruto on her shoulders. Meanwhile Mileena did the same carrying Tyrell. Having nothing else to do, the other four ladies simply followed.

* * *

(Timeskip: Asphalt Café/ 23 minutes later)

So far these past couple of weeks had not been in Robbie's favor for a number of reasons: He'd been verbally out down by his brother Rex on numerous occasions. He was rejected by Trina, Twice. Repeatedly punched by Cat in science more than once. And more recently he'd spent $400 dollars on a bike he'd never even had a chance to ride. Then he'd saw both Tyrell and Naruto being carried off by six beautiful women.

Why can't things ever go his way, just once? Was that so much to ask?!

(Tyrell: So far some things that happened to him are pretty funny. / Kitana: How could you say that, I think it's pretty clear that- / Juri: *mock sad face* Oh boo-hoo, let me a sad song on the world's smallest violin. *rubs her finger and thumb together* / Kitana: Juri, this is serious! / Tyrell: I know, she really is playing the world's smallest violin, see? / Kitana: Oh yeah, never mind then.)

A couple more minutes have passed, until Robbie starts to hear a very loud voice.

"_**Oh Hollywood Arts…. Don't you dare be sour! Clap for your world famous two time champs, and feel the power! It's a New Day, Yes it is!**_

(Tyrell &amp; Juri: Not these guys… / Kitana: You two know these guys? / Tyrell: Me and Juri know of them… / Juri: …But not personally.)

(New Day, New Way by CFO$ plays)

Three men came out skipping and clapping, wearing red and white tracksuits. The first had dreadlocks done in twin ponytails, the second had an afro ponytail, the third simply had a Mohawk. These three are Kofi Kingston, Xavier Woods, and Big E collectively known as…

"_**New Day!**_" The three shouted in unison

(Tyrell, Juri, and Kitana: Sucks!)

"Kofi, tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing." Big E said

"Sorry, but I can't tell you. Cause I'm just as surprised as you are." Kofi said, referring to Robbie's sad face.

"Why so down, little man?" Xavier asked.

"No reason. It's just that these past couple of weeks haven't been in my favor." Robbie said.

"Like how, exactly?" Kofi asked.

"2 weeks ago, Trina rejected me."

"Shame!"

"I've been punched in science class, more than once."

"Shame!"

"And before you guys came along, my bike was wrecked. Also two of my friends were carried out by six beautiful women."

"Shame!'

"That settles it, as of right now Dr. Xavier is prescribing you three doses of P.O.P." Xavier proclaimed.

"P.O.P.?" Robbie asked, never heard of such a thing before.

Seriously, what else hasn't he heard of?

"That's right. P.O.P.: the Power Of Positivity. You see all you have to do is…"

"_**Bolieve!" **_

(Outcast by CFO$ plays)

A man with jet black hair wearing a black t-shirt, was seen running towards Robbie and the New Day. He is 'The Inspirational' Bo Dallas.

"He's right, young one. Whenever life kicks you down, all you babe do is stand up and Bolieve." Bo said, giving Robbie a thumbs up.

"Now then…I'm sorry what's your name?" Xavier asked.

"Robbie." Robbie said. Introducing himself to the tag team champions, and 1/3 of the Social Outcasts.

"Well then, Robbie, come with us clap: New… Day Rocks!" Xavier said, as himself, Big E, and Kofi stood up and clapped around for a couple of hours. Even Bo joined in, despite the fact that he was clapping off-key.

(Tyrell: Remind me again, how are they the bad guys? / Juri: Beats me, but they're just people that we love to hate. / Kitana: *smirks* You mean like yourself? / Juri: Excuse me, but at least I didn't come off as a bitch to everyone like you do. / Kitana: *looks as Tyrell* You're seriously gonna let her get away with that? / Tyrell: Don't drag me into this… but Juri does have a point Kitana, you did come off as bitchy since _**Mortal Kombat X**_. / Juri: *wraps her arm around Tyrell's shoulder* See even pretty boy agrees with me. / Kitana: …You two are so cruel.)

* * *

(Timeskip: Nearby Hospital)

We now see Tyrell and Naruto lying in a hospital bed. While Tori and the Six Femme Fatales were waiting on the status of their condition. While they're waiting on the two, they just sat around and talked.

Meanwhile Tyrell and Naruto were starting to finally awaken.

"Well, look who's back from their sleep." A familiar voice called out

The two turned around to see none other than, Sakura and Karin.

"So what's the story this time?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, it started when Naruto was at my house… uninvited might I add." Tyrell said, glaring at Naruto.

"What's the matter with you?! Don't you know that's breaking and entering!" Sakura yelled, smacking Naruto upside his head.

"Sakura he's my cousin let me handle this." Karin said walking up to Naruto. "Naruto, cuz, you know I love you right? So I have to ask you this… What's the hell's wrong with you?! Don't you know that's Breaking and Entering!" Karin scolded him, punching him in the jaw.

"Ouch, hello to you to cuz." Naruto said, rubbing his now sore jaw.

"Don't give me that. What would Aunt Kushina think? You know what, maybe I should call her and tell her." Karin threatened, while Naruto became as pale as a ghost.

While Naruto was getting a severe tongue lashing, it was just him and Sakura.

"I understand how Karin knows Naruto, but how do you know him?" Tyrell asked her.

"We were in school together before he was kicked out. But that's a story for another time, now please continue with the story." Sakura sat down next to him, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Ok we were running late, so we drove off in my car trying to beat the bell. Then Naruto pressed the nitrous button, causing the car to go insanely fast. Long story short: I lost control, and I crashed into Robbie's bike." Tyrell explained to her. "So can me and Naruto leave now?"

"You can leave, although the same can't be said for Naruto. He might be here for a while." Sakura smirked, as she heard Naruto screaming in pain. "Oh and try to take it easy next time ok. While I don't mind seeing you again, just not in these circumstances."

"Will do, Cherry Blossom. Naruto if you're still in one piece, I'll see you later." Tyrell said, as he walked out the room to meet up with the others.

Upon meeting up with them, he was greeted by Mileena.

"Tyrell!" Mileena immediately glomped him on sight, swinging him around like a Ragdoll. "I'm so happy that you're okay, are you injured?" Mileena asked him, but he couldn't answer due to the fact that she was smothering him between her breasts.

"Mileena, not that I don't appreciate the greeting, but do you mind letting me go please?" Tyrell somehow managed to say despite being suffocated.

"Sorry." Mileena blushed and turned away.

"So what did the nurses say? Did they said you could leave?" Tori asked him.

"Yeah, although Naruto would be here a little bit longer." Tyrell said. As the eight walked back to Hollywood Arts.

* * *

(Timeskip: Hallway)

After Tyrell and company had arrived, Tyrell and Tori had both received a text from Beck notifying him of the re-auditions. In other words: if either one fails, they're out. Which means that they'll be in different schools, which _also _means that Tori will lose her chance to confess her feelings for Tyrell in the near future.

She could _not _allow that to happen!

"So, Tyrell, you have any idea of what you're gonna do?" Tori asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. What I'm really focused on is the design for my locker." Tyrell said, as Tori's eye starts to twitch.

"You pick now of all times to worry about your locker design?!" Tori shouted at him, furious at him for not seeing the big picture.

"I've been busy with things." Tyrell said in his defense.

"Like what?" Tori said, crossing her arms.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over." Tyrell said, unaware of Tori's expression on her face.

'_He called me pretty, I always knew that he liked me!' _Tori thought to herself, while blushing madly. "I'll take your word for it, but so help me if you don't pass the re-auditions I'll…. You better hope that you pass." Tori warned, before she walked off to prepare.

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask, what's with decorating lockers." Tanya asked.

"It's kind of a tradition here Hollywood Arts don't know why, but I just go with the flow." Tyrell said

"Maybe I could help with that." A new voice called out.

(Catch your Breath Remix by CFO$ Plays)

Tyrell and the Femme Fatales turned around to see a man who's 5'11" wearing a Bullet Club shirt, Navy Blue jeans, and black boots. He was also seen carrying the NXT Championship Belt.

'_Wait a minute Bullet Club, NXT Championship Belt… No freaking way!' _Tyrell thought as he began to put two and two together. "I know you, you're_** 'The Demon of NXT' **_Finn Bálor!" Tyrell said to the now-identified Finn Bálor.

"The one and only. Now what's with all the lockers?" The real Rock n' Rolla asked, as he'd never heard of such a rule.

"It's like a Hollywood Arts tradition from what I've been told." Tyrell informed him, as Finn nodded in understanding.

"And who are these women besides you?" Finn asked.

"These ladies are Kitana, Jade, Mileena, Skarlet, Sindel, and Tanya." Tyrell introduced them. Meanwhile the NXT champ shielded his eyes due to one of them wearing lack of clothes. "Why are you covering your eyes?"

"Because one of your lady friends isn't wearing any clothes." Finn said, while Tyrell had a good feeling who he has talking about.

"Mileena could you cover up, please?" Tyrell asked her.

"Do I have to, really?" Mileena whined childishly. She likes clothes that helps her feel the breeze against her skin, is that so wrong? "Fine I'll be right back." Mileena teleported away… only to come back seconds wearing her Tournament outfit. "Is this better?" Mileena twirled around, showing off her outfit.

"Is she always like this?" Finn asked Tyrell.

"Depends? Do you mean dressing provocatively, or being flirtatious?" Tyrell asked.

"Both." The Prince of NJPW answered.

"Honestly, I don't even know her that long. But I'm going with yes." Tyrell replied, going by her personality. "That aside, what brings you here?"

"Don't know, apparently I'm one of the new teachers here." Finn said, much to Tyrell's excitement… although he hides it well. "So have you decided which design to give your locker yet?"

"That's the problem: I have too many designs for my locker, I don't know which one to choose." Tyrell tossed his notebook showing him designs that he considered.

"I see what you mean: Before my matches I had trouble which face paint to choose from. Eventually, I just chose a style that stuck." The Leader of the Bullet Club said. "You know what? Disable that locker door and follow me I have an idea."

* * *

(Timeskip: Art Room.)

"Ok so why are we here?" Tyrell asked, as Mileena and the rest of the Fatales were behind him.

"Just a quick question, Do you heard of the game _**DmC: Devil May Cry**_?" Finn asked.

"Who haven't?" Tyrell asked, wondering where he was going with this.

"Well, during the game they showed this person that was part angel and part demon. We're doing your locker based off that design."

"On paper it does sounds interesting." Tanya said, giving her opinion.

"Tanya's right. When you think about it everybody has angels and demons within them." Mileena said, causing everyone to look at her. "What? A beautiful lady can't have an opinion?"

"Oh you're allowed to have one Mileena, it's just that others aren't needed." Jade said, glaring at Tanya.

"Jade, for the last time, let it go already!" Tanya said.

"Not a chance in hell." Jade said,

"If you can't move past it, then I'll make you one way or another." Tanya said, as she drew her Dragon Naginata. While Jade pulled out her Bo Staff.

'_Here we go again…_' Both Skarlet and Sindel thought to themselves, while Mileena and Kitana had to hold Tanya and Jade back.

"Are they always like this?" Finn asked Tyrell.

"To my knowledge, yes." Tyrell answered him. "So shall we get started before they tear up the art room?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Finn said, as both he and Tyrell got started.

(35 Minutes later.)

"Well, I think this worked out pretty good, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, now there's one thing left to do." Tyrell said, writing his signature on the locker. "Don't you wanna put your signature down too?"

"Yeah, toss me that spraypaint." Finn said, spraying his symbol of the Bálor Club on the demon side.

"Nice, now would be a good time to run." Tyrell said

"Why's that?"

"Cause, I don't want the teachers thinking I had anything to do with this. Let's go!" Tyrell said causing himself, Finn, and the Fatales to run out the window.

(Outside of Hollywood Arts)

"Now, all that's left to do is meet up with Tori's place." Tyrell said. "By the way, thanks for the help."

"Anytime, Kid." Finn said, as the two part ways. "Now all I have to is meet up with Baley. " Finn said, referring to the lovable Serial Hugger. "Oh, man! I'm supposed to meet up with Baley, I'm so dead." Finn facepalmed, knowing that he was indeed screwed.

* * *

(The Vega Residence)

Andre was seen playing his guitar, while Tori looked lost in her own thoughts.

While this was happening, someone was knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Tori asked.

"Who do you think?" Asked a familiar voice

"Come in." Tori said.

"What's up, guys?" Tyrell greeted, prompting Tori and Andre to greet back.

"Let's see…. You could sing _**Crank The Party**_." Andre suggested, causing Tori to groan in response. "Ok, what about _**California Midnight**_?"

"Noooo. Wait, yes."

"Yes?"

"Noooo."

"Come on, you sing that pretty good." Andre said, trying to reason with her. While Tori just simply glared at him.

"You know, he's not wrong Tori." Tyrell said, siding with Andre.

"'Pretty good' isn't good enough! 'Pretty good' means that Helen would hate it! We gotta be Pretty rockin' fantastic." Tori said, not settling for anything less than perfect.

"You need some warm cocoa." Andre said, seeing that Tori's all stressed out.

Meanwhile, Trina came down the stairs wearing blue Karate gear with yellow belt, and pink and black striking gloves.

"You know what we could do?" Tori asked, as she had an idea.

"Tell me."

"What if we take Make it shine, but we do like a twist on it? You know like we could-" Before Tori could say more, Trina was putting in work on that practice dummy. "Trina! We're trying to pick a song to audition with."

"Yeah, and I'm trying to practice hurting people." Trina said, kicking the dummy in the abs.

"Trina if I may…" Tyrell said, walking towards the dummy. "As someone who has experience with hurting people I could give you some pointers, if you like?" Tyrell offered, as Trina nodded. "Ok well first: while your stance is good, the intention isn't there." Tyrell pointed out, as Trina looked confused. "Maybe you need a demonstration. Let me show you." Tyrell said, as he kicked the dummy in the jaw, punched it in the jaw, and then finally kicked the dummy in its nonexistent ribs. "See my point?"

"Yeah…I think I've got it." Trina said, unsure of what to say.

"Guys, shouldn't y'all be practicing for your auditions?" Andre asked the two.

"No need, I've already know what I'm gonna do for my audition." Tyrell said with confidence.

"Yeah, like we're really worried that we won't pass the audition. Like that could ever happen, right Tyrell?" Trina asked, thinking that Tyrell would back her up.

"Oh, yeah, you know that." Tyrell said, as the two high-five each other.

"I heard our new principal is really tough, guys." Tori informed the two.

"Yeah and I'm really talented." Trina said, as both herself and Tyrell did a duel superkick to the dummy.

"You better put some ice on that." Andre said, while Trina simply smiled.

(Next Day: Hollywood Arts Re-auditions)

* * *

(Warning: Some of these auditions may be skipped, others I'll just give you the rundown.)

Audition #1: Trina started to sing a song… we all know how that ended.

(Next audition: Beck)

"And in that moment, he wasn't my big brother anymore. He was a part of me that I had to let go of… forever." Beck finished, causing the new principal (Helen) to be moved to tears.

[Kitana: *on the verge of crying* That…was…so…beautiful *cries on Tyrell's shoulder* / Juri: And here I thought- Tyrell are you crying? / Tyrell: *eye water* Of course not, there's nothing wrong with a man expressing his emotions. *quickly wipes his eyes* / Juri: *sweatdrops* I never said there was anything wrong with that.]

Audition #3: Cat somehow managed to do a 5 minute musical in just 90 seconds.

[Tyrell, Juri, and Kitana: Perfect 10!]

(Next Audition: Robbie and Rex)

"Can somebody explain baby back ribs to me?" Robbie said, causing everyone to fall asleep…. Literally. "Seriously, cause when I'm eating ribs, do I really wanna be thinking about a baby's back?"

'_Ok I heard all I needed to hear.' _Rex thought, with an annoyed expression. "Robbie, do me and everyone else a favor, and shut it…. Forever." Rex said prompting Helen, Sikowitz, and Lane to laugh.

"Will you stop interrupting me, you're kind killing my jokes." Robbie said.

"What Jokes? They've died the moment they escaped your mouth. I mean you can't kill what's already dead unless they're zombies, and even they would kill themselves… but not before taking you with them." Rex said, causing everyone to laugh twice as hard.

"A boy doing terrible comedy, and being heckled by his own brother: now that's creative." Helen replied, loving every bit of this routine.

"This isn't really part of my routine, he's really interrupting my performance."

"Knock, Knock." Rex said.

"Who's there?" Robbie said, already knowing what happens next.

"You, off my stage." Rex said, pushing Robbie off to the side. "Thank you, Thank you, you've all been a wonderful audience."

[Kitana, Tyrell, and Juri: *uproarious laughter*]

(Next Audition: Jade)

For her audition, Jade decided to do a short film. In said film what was most noticeable was her makeup- which was all dark- and her hair was all wild and frazzled. She was also seen playing with a Jack in the box, which to some might be creepy… in a way it's quite fitting since she is the_** 'Dark Queen of Hollywood Arts' **_after all.

If you thought that was creepy, you should've heard the distorted voices and laughter, further proving how-and why- Jade earned her nickname.

[Juri: Do people really call her that? / Kitana: I always thought she was called the Ice Queen? / Tyrell: They switch up her nickname from time to time.]

"_Why are you doing that?" _The little boy asked, rocking back and forth on his wooden horse.

"_Because you're bad." _Jade said, not even bothered to care.

"So you wrote this movie yourself?" Helen asked, as she feeling fear at the moment.

"I also directed and starred in it." Jade said, feeling proud of herself.

"_**All around the Mulberry bush the monkey chased the weasel the monkey thought 'twas all in fun…"**_

Jade was mouthing the lyrics to her song… maybe she was enjoying this a little too much?

"You're just gonna sing, huh? I - I don't understand what-" Was all Helen could say before Jade shushed her. "B - But you're in a bathtub—" Helen said, causing Jade to silence her a second time.

"_Stop it! Stop it!"_ The little boy screamed, wanting this torture to end.

"_**Pop goes the weasel!" **_Jade said in a voice that was… well scary, causing everyone-including Helen- to jump in fright.

"_I hate you!"_

"_I love you!"_

"_**I HATE YOU!**_

"_**I LOVE YOU!"**_

Apparently it was so scary, Sikowitz jumped out of his seat and ran like hell. Causing Jade to smile in the background.

[Juri: Okay, that was hilarious. / Kitana: If Mileena was here, she'd love the distorted voices. / Tyrell: My favorite part was when Sikowitz was jump out, running like a baby.]

(Audition #6: Tori and Andre)

Tori and Andre both sung a remix of Make It Shine, and Helen and the others were impressed by their performance.

(Audition #7: Tyrell)

Tyrell came out with nothing but colored pencils, a sketchbook, and his creativity. He figured that since Tori and Andre did music, why not showcase one of his other talents?

"Name?" Helen asked, getting straight to the point.

"Tyrell Carter." Tyrell said, introducing himself.

"Now what talent will your be show us for today?" Helen asked.

"Drawing." Tyrell said.

"How fast can you draw?" Helen asked, wanting to be done with this a.s.a.p.

"At the fastest: probably around 3 to 4 minutes." Tyrell replied.

"I'll be the judge of that. Somebody put seven minutes on the clock, would seven minutes work for you?" Helen asked, as Tyrell nodded in response. "Ready… Set… Go!" Helen said, as Tyrell started to scribble so fast, smoke was coming from his pencil.

(5 minutes and 25 seconds later…)

After going through many colored and regular pencils, Tyrell had finished his two drawings to present to the others. The first picture was of himself standing in the middle with Kitana, Jade, Mileena, Tanya, Skarlet, and Sindel surrounding him like they're angels (1). The second picture consisted of Juri with her hair down surrounded by purple aura with a psychotic grin on her face (2).

Afterwards Tyrell had passed his sketchbook around to show the others his progress. Needless to say, they're at a loss for words.

"Tyrell who exactly are these women?" Lane asked.

"From the first or second picture?" Tyrell asked, wanting Lane to clarify for him.

"First." Lane answered.

"The women from the first picture are a couple of women that I've met this morning. I'll explain everything on a later date." Tyrell said, causing Lane to nod his head. "May I please leave?" Tyrell asked Helen.

"You're dismissed." Helen said, as Tyrell gathered his stuff and walked off.

(Tyrell: So what did you ladies think? / Juri: I think you captured my good side. / Kitana: He captured _my _good side, he caught your crazy side. / Tyrell: *facepalmed* It's official: She's screwed. / Juri: *turns and pouts* I'm not crazy, I'm just…misunderstood. / Kitana: Mileena said the same thing, however that doesn't change the fact that she's as crazy as you. / Juri: *left eye starts to glows purple* You're looking for a fight, is that it princess?! / Kitana: *takes out her fans* Bring it on, spider queen! / Tyrell: While Juri and Kitana begin to fight, let's move on.)

* * *

(Timeskip: The Vega Residence)

We now see Tori and her mother playing what looks like a variation of WiiFit, while also using Shake weights as controllers.

"So did you feel like you did really well?" Ms. Vega asked.

"I think. I mean, Andre did wrote an amazing song, and said we sounded great together." Tori said, feeling unsure of herself.

"And Trina?" Ms. Vega asked.

"Yeah, not so good." Tori answered, knowing that when it comes to singing Trina wasn't as good as Tori. It wasn't entirely her fault was it?

(Tyrell: *currently backstage* Now you're probably wondering: why I'm backstage? Easy: To let Kitana and Juri fight it out… That and to protect my good looks.)

It was also at time Tyrell had walked into the house, Watching Tori and her Mother play.

"What up, Vega's." Tyrell greeted, but apparently they didn't heard him. So he just sat down on the couch, enjoying the view.

"I just don't get the point of this exercise." Tori said, as she was legitimately lost on this game.

'_I always like to watch girls shake, but this isn't what I had in mind.' _Tyrell thought to himself, while Tori and Ms. Vega took a break.

(Kitana and Juri: *still fighting* /Tyrell: *opens the door* Ladies are you… whoa! *dodges an incoming blade* I'll take that as a no.)

Feeling tired and exhausted, Tori decided to sit down on the couch unaware that it's the same spot that Tyrell is sitting at.

"Why does this couch feel so uncomfortable, maybe if I just…" Was all Tori could say before she started moving her hips to find her sweet spot.

Ms. Vega was watching the whole thing while she's talking on her cell phone, and she couldn't keep a straight face. Lord knows she tried, though.

"Y'know I've always thought that Trina was best at lap dances, but you're actually not that far off from each other in that department." Tyrell said, cutting off Tori's movements.

"How long were you here, Tyrell?" Tori asked, blushing from anger and embarrassment.

"About 10 minutes ago, why?" Tyrell asked.

"And you didn't say anything because?" Tori growled out, this time in anger.

"You expect me to stop a lap dance? Girl you must be crazy. Plus I was calmly lying on my back relaxing, going through my emails and text messages while you were going all in." Tyrell said in his defense, as Tori slapped him leaving a red imprint on his face.

"You…You…You're unbelievable you know that?!" Tori said.

"Eh, I've been called worse." Tyrell said as he laid back down, while Tori stomped off annoyed with Tyrell's nonchalant attitude.

(Few minutes after Tori cooled off)

"Tori could you and Tyrell come here, please?" Ms. Vega asked, and a few seconds later they've arrived. "That was you school, Hollywood Arts." Ms. Vega said, informing them.

"I told Trina to rehearse for her audition, I told her that our new principal is really tough but she didn't—"

"Tori… Trina and Tyrell had both passed their auditions." Ms. Vega said, much to Tyrell's excitement.

"See Tori, I told you that you shouldn't have doubted me." Tyrell smirked at her. "But wait a minute Ms. V, how'd did you know if I'd passed or not?" Tyrell asked.

"It's part of an agreement between your parents, myself, and Mr. Vega. Makes sense?" Ms. Vega asked, as Tyrell shrugged off in understanding.

"But if Trina and myself passed then that means…" Once Tyrell figured it out, he laid a hand on Tori's shoulder.

"What? What does it mean?!" Tori asked, not wanting to be kept in suspense any longer.

"You didn't pass yours." Ms. Vega said, finishing Tyrell's sentence.

"They…. They're kicking me out of Hollywood Arts?" Tori said, as she felt her world crashing own around her.

"Sorry about that, Tori." Tyrell said, feeling bad for his longtime friend.

"Are you gonna cry?"

"I don't know." Tori said, slowly taking in the fact that her life was over.

"Do you wanna to cry?"

"I don't know." Tori said, as her voice started to break.

"You're gonna cry."

"I know!" Tori said, finally broke down crying.

Seeing her daughter at this state, Ms. Vega decided to comfort her.

"You know there's a joke about crying Latinas and devilishly handsome dreadheads, but damn if I knew what it was." That comment earned Tyrell a slap to the face courtesy of Tori, as she ran out the door. "Was it something I said, Ms. V?" Tyrell asked.

"Just give her some time she'll get over it eventually." Ms. Vega said with a sigh, sitting down next to Tyrell on the couch. "Listen, Tyrell, I know you mean well, but that comment came a little too soon." Ms. Vega said, giving her opinion.

"I was just trying to cheer her up." Tyrell said.

"I know, but like I said, just give her time. Okay?" Ms. Vega said.

"Yeah, I hear ya Ms. V." Tyrell said, hearing her load and clear.

"Good, now come on I'll give you a ride back to school." Ms. Vega said, as Tyrell followed her.

* * *

(Outside of Hollywood Arts)

We now see both Tyrell and Ms. Vega have just now pulled up in front of the school.

"Thanks for the lift Ms. V, I'll see you later." Tyrell said, getting out of the car.

'_I swear if only I was a few years younger I'd… no bad Vega, bad!' _ Ms. Vega thought, mentally berating herself for thinking such thoughts.

(With Tori and company)

Tori was seen gathering all of her things from her locker, then closing it for what appears to be the final time. Did I forget to mention that she made it dim?

"I don't get it, they can't just kick Tori out of Hollywood Arts." Robbie said.

"Yeah, they can." Andre said, feeling bummed out.

"Okay, well. I'm going home now… forever." However before she could, she heard a voice that she knew all too well.

"So you're calling it quits? Cause that's not the Tori I used to know."

Everyone turned to see none other than Tyrell who crossed his arms, giving Tori a disappointed look.

"Tyrell's right, you're not leaving this school." Beci said, siding with Tyrell

"She has to. I mean, I feel really bad about it, seriously, but, y'know, bye." Jade said to Tori with a smile on her face, not really caring for Tori leaving. _'Besides with her out of the way, Tyrell would be mine for the taking.' _Jade thought to herself.

"I think I'll miss you least of all, you psycho." Tori said, knowing that Jade was her least favorite person.

"Wait. What do you mean she's not leaving?" Andre asked.

"I mean, that we're going to talk to Helen about this right now." Beck said, as everyone (minus Jade) was in agreement.

"But what are you guys going to say?"

"That if you have to leave Hollywood Arts, then so do I." Cat said.

"You'd do that for me?" Tori asked.

"Are you kidding? We may be friends Tori, but there's no way I'm getting expelled for you." Cat told her, due to the fact she really loves this school.

"Well…I'm going to get some gum." Jade said, wanting nothing to do with this.

"Come on, let's on find Helen." Beck said, as he and the others went right.

"Guys, in case you didn't noticed, Helen's that way." Tyrell said, motioning towards the east.

Knowing that Tyrell is usually right, everyone went toward his direction, and sure enough Helen and her assistant were right there.

"Did you all want something?" Helen asked.

"We don't think that Tori should be kicked out of this school." Beck said, after Andre pushed him toward the frontlines.

"Uh, Tori?" Helen asked, as she was confused.

"Vega." Tori said, raising her hand.

"Oh, yeah. Tori Vega. My notes say that she was kicked out because she was untalented and irritating."

"Excuse me, but a lot of people think that I'm talented." Tori said in her defense.

"You? Oh, you are. And pretty as a pickle." Helen complimented. "Now why are you all asking me about Tori Vega?"

"I'm Tori Vega." Tori said, pointing towards herself.

"No, no, no, no. _This _is Tori Vega." Helen said, prompting her assistant to show a picture Trina instead of Tori through her iPear Tablet.

"No, that's my sister Trina Vega." Tori explained.

"Ohhhh. You mixed up the names!" Helen exclaimed, smacking his assistant on the shoulder.

"I have personal problems." Helen's assistant said in her defense.

'_That explains a lot.' _Tori, Andre, and the others thought.

"If I may step in for a moment…" Tyrell said, interjecting himself in this conversation. "Tori has dark brown hair and cute cheekbones. While Trina's hair has highlights, plus she has a bigger bust in the front _and _back, I'm telling you she's filled in all the right…Dreadhead down!" Was all Tyrell said, before Tori punched him in the gut.

"Tyrell's unnecessary comparison to both sisters aside, Tori gets to stay." Andre said, much to everyone's pleasure.

"Wait. You can't kick Trina out of Hollywood Arts, right guys?" Tori asked, only to be answered by silence from her friends.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?" Andre asked.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'll call Trina myself and give her the new-"

"No, no. I'll do it." Tori said, feeling that if anyone should break the news to Trina it should be her younger sister.

"All right… bye! Come on!" Helen said, as she and her assistant walked off.

"You guys I don't wanna be alone when I tell Trina when she got kicked out of-" Before Tori could finish, everyone walked out. While Tyrell tried to sneak away, only for Tori to grab his arm and throw him against the locker. "Tyrell could your dear old friend a favor?"

"After I was punched and slapped, why should I consider helping you?" Tyrell said, with his arms crossed.

"Because it would make things a whole lot easier if you were there." Tori pointed out.

"Do you have any idea what Trina would do if she heard that?" Tyrell asked her.

"Do_ you _have any idea about what _I _would do if you _don't _help me break the news to her?" Tori told Tyrell, with a serious glare.

"You're pretty cute from up close, you know that." Tyrell said, causing Tori to growl. "Relax, I'll meet you at your place after school." Tyrell said, as he walked off.

* * *

(After School at Tori's place.)

"And, you know, sometimes when life hands you lemons, you" Tori tried to come up with a way to break the bad news to Trina, but she was busy going through her fashion magazine. Meanwhile, Tyrell was here for support.

"Tori, I know what you're trying to say." Trina said.

"Really?" Tori asked. Maybe explaining it might not be as hard as she thought.

"You're embarrassed that you got kicked out of Hollywood Arts." Trina said, causing Tori to groan and slump down onto the couch. "It's cool. It doesn't mean that you have zero talent."

"Trina…I…"

"You think this is easy for me? Cause it's not." Trina said, cutting Tori off.

"What's not?"

"Being the talented one in the family. That's a lotta pressure. And you're my baby sister. It hurts me when you fail." Trina said.

"Oh, my god." Tori said, under her breath.

'_In another world, I see Tori giving this exact same speech to Trina.' _Tyrell thought.

"And listen… If I could just somehow suck some talent out of me and sprinkle it all over you, I swear… I would consider doing that." Trina said, prompting Tyrell to laugh his head off. "Something funny, Tyrell?" Trina asked.

"Oh, no, Trina. I wasn't laughing at you… exactly." Tyrell said, as he tried to contain himself. "I was just laughing at the first half of what you just said." Tyrell explained himself, before he laughed again. Trina didn't appreciate being interrupted, so he took a pillow and hit him with it. "Thanks. But seriously though, what you said earlier reminded me of one of my favorite movies _**Space Jam**_."

"What's Space Jam?" Tori asked, causing both Tyrell and Trina to look at her weird.

"You're joking right?" Tyrell asked, causing Tori to shake her head. "Ok, well, long story short: NBA Legend _**Michael Jordan**_, after his retirement, somehow got roped into playing the biggest game of his life along with the Looney Tunes, after finding out that these pint-sized aliens stole-literally stole- the talent from the best NBA stars… this making any sense?" Tyrell asked, as Tori shook her head again. "You know what, it'll make sense if she saw the movie."

"Movie 101 aside, would you like some cream of wheat?" Trina asked.

"Trina, you know I hate cream of wheat." Tori explained to her.

"I know, but I like it." Trina said, as went got up to make her some.

"Huh, suddenly I feel like watching_** Space Jam **_again." Tyrell said, taking out his tablet. While Tori just facepalmed at what just happened.

* * *

(Next Day at the Blackbox Theater)

"How could you not like cream of wheat?" Rex asked.

"Rex!" Tori said, shooting Rex an annoyed look. "Look Helen get to school at 6:30 every morning, I'll come up with some reason to get Trina to school right before Helen shows up." Tori explained.

"I love cream of wheat." Rex said, earning a death glare by Tori

"You're gonna be dressed as a robber, in a ski mask." Tori said.

"I love Skiing."

"Yeah, yeah… so when Helen walks into school, you attack her." Tori said, completely ignoring Robbie on that first part.

"Why?" Robbie asked.

"Cause Trina's taking Karate, so she sees Helen being attacked, Trina will jump in, beat you up, and then Helen would be grateful and let Trina stay in Hollywood Arts." Tori said, explaining the full plan in perfect detail.

"But I hate being beaten, I always have." Robbie said.

"Okay then let's do this in another way, Tyrell." Tori turned to him.

"You don't have to say any more." Tyrell said, picking up Robbie by his shirt and putting him against the wall.

'_Jeez, I didn't want him to be that excessive! Oh well, on with the show, I guess.'_ Tori thought while walking next to Tyrell, who was still holding Robbie up by his shirt. "Now let's try this again: are you going to help out, or not?"

"Robbie if you think about saying no, keep in mind that I would give you a beating so bad that it'll make your past beatings seem like a choreographed dance." Tyrell warned.

"That being said Robbie, let me ask another question: Would you prefer Tyrell to beat you up just because, or you could save yourself the trouble and let Trina beat you up instead?" Tori said, crossing her arms.

"Trina." Robbie said, giving his answer.

"So you'll go along with the plan?" Tori asked, knowing that she would have her way.

"Yes." Robbie sighed, knowing that he couldn't escape this even if he tried.

"Good, Tyrell, let him go." Tori commanded, as Tyrell shrugged and did exactly that.

"Nothing personal, Robbie, just business." Tyrell said, causing Robbie to run away.

'_Hard to believe we're actually related.' _Rex thought while he walked away, embarrassed that Robbie caved so easily. Leaving Tori and Tyrell alone.

"Did you really have to take it that far, Tyrell?" Tori asked.

"I thought you wanted me to put his back against the wall."

"Yeah, but not the way you'd done it." Tori argued.

"Oh, well, what's done is done. Come on let's watch the plan in action." Tyrell said, leaving to get a good view.

'_Does he always have to be so nonchalant over everything?' _Tori thought to herself, while following Tyrell.

(At the hallway…)

Trina was sending Tori a voicemail message voicing her frustrations about how she lied to her about a free breakfast buffet.

"Andre just texted me from the parking lot! Helen is on her way in!" Tori said, talking to Robbie via cell phone.

"I'm afraid." Robbie said to Tori.

"It's just a beating. Now put your mask on, and man up… or in your case, boy up." Tori said, as Robbie put his mask on preparing his role.

"You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action…" That was as far as Helen could sing, before Robbie attempted (keyword being attempted) to rob Helen out of her money. This went on for a good couple of minutes before Trina stepped in.

"Leave her alone!" Trina said, before giving Robbie a running left kick followed by a roundhouse kick.

* * *

(With Tori and Tyrell)

"Why're you're holding that baseball bat?" Tori asked.

"What baseball bat?" Tyrell asked back, obviously playing dumb.

"The bat you have in your hand." Tori said, as if it was obvious.

"It was for Plan C, In case Robbie decided to bail." Tyrell explained.

"When did you even get that?" Tori asked.

"Do you really wanna know, or do wanna help Robbie from get a major beating?" Tyrell asked, motioning towards Trina, who currently has Robbie in a headlock, while Helen ripped one of the locker doors wanting to beat him senseless.

* * *

(Back with Trina, Helen, and Robbie)

Before Helen could finish the job, Both Tori and Tyrell had stepped in.

"Hey! Hey, what's going on?!" Tori asked, playing her part.

"Yeah, I was about to head to the basketball court, then I heard all this noise." Tyrell said, also playing his part.

"This… this hooligan and he tried to bushwhack me." Helen said, as she was scared.

"Wow, what are the odds of that?" Tori said, as Andre came by and dragged Robbie away.

"Yeah, good thing Trina was there to save you when she did." Tyrell pointed out, while Trina draped her arm around his shoulder.

"He's right, maybe you oughta reconsider your earlier decision to kick her out of Hollywood Arts?" Tori asked.

"Oh, yeah, you right, Trina you can-"

"So I can keep going to school here?" Tori asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"You? Of course, but I thought you want me to tell Trina that-"

"Yay! We both get to stay." Tori said, as both herself and Trina hugged. "Come on Trina, let's go eat come cream of wheat." Tori said dragging Trina away.

"Tori, you hate cream of wheat, remember?" Trina asked her.

"But now I love it! This way…" Tori said, running away with her sister.

"And I thought Crazy Steve was crazy." Helen said to herself, referring to one of her old employees.

'_She has no idea how crazy this school can be.' _Tyrell thought, disappearing via rose pedal whirlwind with just a snap of his fingers.

"All right, better call the police to come get-" Helen was about to do just that, only she failed to realize that Robbie was dragged away, minutes ago. "All right, then." Helen said walking towards her office.

* * *

(Centerstage)

Tyrell, Juri, and Kitana walked out to the applause of the crowd.

Tyrell: Did you guys enjoyed the show tonight.

Crowd: *cheers loudly*

Juri: Awesome, now we can't spoil the details of next episode…

Crowd: *starts to boo*

Kitana: However we can tell you about a certain tag team match that happened took place at say, oh I don't know,_** WWE Extreme Rules!**_

Crowd: *starts to cheer wildly at the news*

Tyrell: Now as some may or may not know: The_** New Day **_retain their titles against the _**Vaudevillians **_by two things, ladies help me out here.

Kitana: One of them being the _**Power of Positivity**_

Juri: Second thing is that they had their box of _**Booty O's **_Cereal

Tyrell: That's right Juri, it's been scientifically proven that _**Booty O's**_ are a big part of a nutritious breakfast. _**Booty O's**_…

Kitana and Juri: _**They make sure, you ain't booty!**_

Tyrell: All right guys that all the time we have for this episode if you liked this episode/chapter leave a comment, subscribe to this profile. Go back and watch all my other episodes. Check out ya boy on _**Team Tyrell **_and _**Strawhat's Newest Member**_. And take care, dread your hair.

Juri: Until Next time… *picks up Kitana, and walks off*

Tyrell: Juri where you're going with the princess? Juri, who won the fight between you and Kitana? Juri! Aw, here it goes *flies away to catch up with them.*

_End _

Well, guys, it's been a year, but I've _finally _finished chapter 8 of a new beginning.

Plus, I've introduced Kitana, Jade, Mileena, and others. In case you're wondering, I gave Milenna a new look. She'll be identical to Kitana except for a few differences: She'll have her long hair from MKX, She's got her nails from MKX, and she'll have her body from MK9. Also Mileena will have her flesh pits outfit, cause she seems like the kind of girl that to feel the wind (or anything) against her skin, plus I thought it would be funny.

Plus the ladies I've introduced will have their MK9 bodies, minus Tanya, who will have hers from MKX.

Now as for Tyrell's drawings his first one was inspired by this (1): 114104-dmc-devil-may-cry.

Second drawing was like this (2) (look up 'Juri Han Fanart' by Hedrick from deviantart)

And finally Tyrell's locker design is inspired by this: 121499-angels-demons-heaven-amp-hell-graffiti-walls-wings-halo-dmc-devil-may-cry.

That's all for now guys, and as _**Sting **_said it best… Ta-ta for now.


	9. Beggin' on Your Knees

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Tyrell Carter!

Crowd: *cheers loudly as Tyrell flipped and corkscrewed his way onto the stage.*

Tyrell: What's good my dudes? Prince Tyrell is in the building. You have permission to worship me… now! (1)

Crowd: *cheers loudly as a response*

Tyrell: Anyways in case you didn't know both _**Monday Night Raw**_ and _**Smackdown! Live**_ have gotten a complete overhaul. New Stages, New Titles (coming soon), New Logos, especially new superstars (and some returning ones). Now here comes the bad news: You guys familiar with the _**'The Gold Standard' Shelton Benjamin**_?

Crowd: *Starts breaking out in a 'Yes!' Chant.

Tyrell: You guys might wanna put that chant on hold. Cause due to a major shoulder injury, his return will be set back for a while.

Crowd: *starts to boo heavily at the news*

Tyrell: Trust me guys, I'm just as mad about this as you are. We all wanted to see him back on _**Smackdown! Live **_But it is what it is. Anyways we would like Benjamin a speedy recovery, and we'd like to see him sooner rather than never. Speaking of familiar faces, anyone seen my co-host _**Juri**_?

Juri: *With a brand new look, sneaks up behind Tyrell and covers his eyes* Guess who, pretty boy?

Tyrell: Let me guess, _**AJ Lee**_?

Crowd: *Laugh at Tyrell's joke*

Juri: Good guess, but no. *Turns him around to face her.*

Tyrell: Damn, Juri, I thought you couldn't get any hotter. Glad I was wrong. Although I have just one question: what up with the eyepatch?

Juri: Well in response to the New Era with Raw and Smackdown, I figured I should get a new look. Plus the eyepatch makes me look awesome.

Tyrell: Juri not that I'm complaining about your new look-and honestly who would?- but you do know that you might have some haters because of it, right?

Juri: Bring on the Social Justice Warriors, Keyboard Soldiers, Feminists, whoever. I'll make them regret talking about me.

Tyrell: I know they always wanna make a big deal out of nothing. You know what I just gotta…

Juri: Oh here he goes. Layeth the smackethdown, Tyrell! (2)

Tyrell: If Tracer, Cammy, and Widowmaker wanna walk around in skintight outfits showing their goods, that their business. If Eve and Tara wanna twerk before hitting their respective moonsaults, more power to them. If Kelly Kelly and Brooke wanna make it bounce all over their opponents on the corner of ring, then it's all good. If Bayonetta, Jeanne and Quiet who's wearing next to nothing want's to fight naked, then let it be. If Velvet Sky wants to let the pigeons loose on the middle rope, then let it be free. And Finally if some of the female Kombatants and Juri want to show off some skin then let em free, let em free, oh Great Kami Almighty Let… them… be…free!

Crowd: *Breaks out in a loud and proud 'Let them free' chant with tears in their eyes.*

Juri: *Uncharacteristically sheds tears in her eyes while applauding Tyrell's crazy, yet passionate speech.* That was beautiful Tyrell, seriously it was.

Tyrell: It just had to be said, Because the amount of overly sensitive people in this world are… are… guys help me out here, how many people get overly sensitive?

Crowd: *Breaks out in a 'Too damn high' chant.

Tyrell: Exactly! Cause myself and Juri we believe in freedom of speech and expression. We fellas do what we like, and the ladies can dress how they like. Why? Two reasons: One, simply cause we can! Two: All of us believe in having a good time no matter what the haters say.

Juri: And in the immortal words of the great tag team D-Generation X, Tyrell jump in if you know it. If you're not down with that…

Tyrell: …We got two words for ya!

Crowd: Suck It! *Cue Tyrell and Juri doing the D-X crotch chop*

Tyrell: But Juri you seem to have forgotten something.

Juri: No I'm pretty sure I had it right.

Tyrell: True. But you forgot that there's only one word to describe them, and we're gonna spell it out for them…

Tyrell and Juri: S…A…W…F…T…

Crowd: _**SAWFT! **_

Tyrell: All right. Our next guest is someone who's somewhat similar to you Juri.

Juri: Really? How So?

Tyrell: Well she's flexible, quick, master in the art of seduction, and to top it off you both walk barefoot. Plus at one point both of you came the closest of ending your respective enemies.

Juri: Why don't we bring her out now?

Tyrell: I couldn't agree more. This chick is hails from South America, now residing in the United States…

Juri: ...She's an infamous escape artist that has broken out of jail 14 times, are arguably came the closest to ending the legendary Batman…

Tyrell: …Please welcome…

Juri and Tyrell: Larissa 'Copperhead' Diaz

*Larissa appears via the same way she did in Arkham Origins*

Larissa: So you're the notorious Tyrell, huh?

Tyrell: Also known as the realest guy in the room, how you doin?

Crowd: *breaks out in an 'Enzo Amore' chant*

Larissa: Who's Enzo Amore?

Juri: You're kidding right? Tyrell explain him to her.

Tyrell: Gladly. In his own words, Enzo is a Certified G and a Bonified Stud, And you can't…

Crowd: ...Teach…That!

Tyrell: He's a Smacktalker Skywalker, and he's got a Micsaber for a hater. I'd go on but that's a story for another time. Larissa would you the disclaimer please?

Larissa: Por Supesto. Tyrell no es dueño de la Victoria, Naruto, o cualquier otra cosa que pueda utilizar para la duración de esta historia. Ahora que se hace eso, ¿por qué no podemos llegar a conocerse? *Thows Tyrell over his shoulder*

Juri: Well, Tyrell was right we are similar…in a sense. Okay, fellas, enjoy the show.

Chapter 9: Beggin on your knees or An _**Obsolete **_Ryder

Insane wouldn't even begin to describe Tyrell's week, first the crystals were actually six beautiful female assassins.

(Tyrell: I still couldn't believe it. / Juri: The ladies or how they were dressed / Larissa: I'm pretty sure he meant both.)

To Robbie getting a surprise appearance from the longest reigning, defending, WWE World Tag Team Champions,_** New Day**_

(Tyrell: Those guys are absolutely hilarious. / Juri: True that. But they don't mess around. / Larissa: Those guys are in a category on they own)

To Tyrell receiving assistance from none other than the former NXT Champion, and now first ever WWE Universal Champion, _**'The Demon King' **_Finn Bálor.

(Tyrell: I was happy that he won at Summerslam, but disappointed with the title design. / Juri: I know, I was excited for the belt. But it looks exactly like the Women's championship. / Larissa: I was all hyped up for the match, but when I saw the belt my excitement died. Daniel was right to talk smack about the belt. / Tyrell, Larissa, and Juri: Whoever designed that belt, deserves to be fired.)

But that was then, let's move onto now. Shall we?

(Music Class)

We now see the entire music class vocalizing together in perfect harmony…well, almost everyone. Apparently it sounded so bad the teacher wanted the class to stop.

"Hold Up! Hold! Up Wait a minute. Someone was off-key."

"Yeah, who was it?" Tori asked.

"Two hints: Robbie and Shapiro." Rex said, immediately selling his brother out.

"My singing was not off." Robbie said.

"Dude, your whole life is off." Rex said.

"Well, I think maybe Tori was off-key." Robbie said, even though that's a big fat lie.

"Well." Tori said, looking at Robbie like he'd lost his mind.

(Tyrell: Those that heard Tori sing know that he's lying. / Juri: She's not half bad, to be honest. / Larissa: Even I must admit, she is great at what she does.)

"Tori wasn't off-key. You were perfect, really nice tone."

"Me and Tori were in the same choir class for a couple of years now, Tori's never off in terms of singing. If anything she was on point." Tyrell said, smiling at her

"Handsome boys thinks I was perfect." Tori said, pulling on her lower eyelid and childishly sticking her tongue out. Meanwhile she mentally thanked Tyrell for defending her.

While that happened the bell rang, signaling the end of class, prompting everyone to walk out.

"Ah! Ah! Not so fast. Let's all talk about your homework assignment."

"For the Full Moon Jam?" Rex asked.

(Larissa: What exactly is the Full Moon Jam? / Juri: Kinda like a variation American Idol, in a sense. / Tyrell: Yeah, basically what she said.)

"Exactly. You all have to do a song and your performance will count as 1/3 of your semester grade."

"We have to do a solo?"

"Either a solo, or you could pair up with anyone to sing a duet. But just solos and duets."

"_What about us?" _The four nerds sung in perfect harmony.

"No. No Quartets."

"_Oh." _The quartet sung out, clearly depressed.

"So Tori. What should we sing together?"

"I call Tori."

"I already called Tori."

"Oh my gosh. You've worked with her in the last project." The girl pointed out, which led to an argument over who Tori's partner should be. Can you blame them though, the lady could sing like an angel.

"Hey!" Tori yelled, gaining everyone's attention. "You guys can't call me. I'm not the front seat of your mom's minivan. Anyways I'm singing a solo." Tori said, as he walked off to prove her point.

"Like the wolf…" Robbie started

"She walks alone." Rex finished, causing Robbie to howl. "Off-Key." Rex then laughed at his brother.

(Tyrell: Walk alone? Wasn't that someone's theme song? / Larissa: It reminds of someone but my mind's drawing a blank. / Juri: Maybe it'll come to us sooner or later. If not, oh well.)

(Main Hallway)

We now see the same dude from Tori's class walking up to both her and Tyrell.

"Tori."

"Oh. Hi…" Tori trailed off not knowing his name.

"Ryder." The dude, now named Ryder, introduced himself.

"I know your name. Ryder." Tori said, even though she was lying.

(Larissa, Juri, and Tyrell: Oh my god, why the hell you lying)

"So I was wondering, if maybe you…"

"Look I can't sing a duet with you." Tori said, declining Ryder's offer.

"That's not what I was gonna ask you. I was wondering if maybe you want to, you know, go out, or maybe I should just…"

"No! Wait. I'd love to go out sometime, and wow your arm is hard." Tori said, as she felt Ryder's muscles

"Thanks. So maybe we'll go out for some sushi or something." Ryder offered.

"Yes! I mean, yes. I would love to do that." Tori said, trying not to sound too desperate.

"All right! Fine! The four of you can sing as a quartet." The teacher said in resignation, much to the quartet's delight. "Now leave me alone."

Meanwhile Tyrell was lost in his own thoughts, conversing with Kitana and company

'_So ladies what are your thoughts on this Ryder guy?'_ Tyrell asked.

'_**I don't trust him.' **_Tanya said, giving her opinion.

'_**That's say something coming from you, ya backstabbing traitor!' **_Jade said, her hatred for Tanya burning bright like the sun.

'_**Jade how many times must I say this: Let it die already?!' **_Tanya said, annoyed that Jade was bringing up the past.

Let it be known that that while Tanya was willing to move forward and apologize, Jade wasn't so willing to forgive.

'_**As many times as I've told you: Not as long as I live!' **_Jade said, unwilling to forgive her. No matter how many years had passed.

'_Ok until you two can calm down, I'm cutting the mental link between you two.' _Tyrell said, as he cut the link. _'Kitana, Mileena, your thoughts?'___Tyrell asked the two sisters.

'_**Anyone with those good looks has to be hiding something.' **_Mileena said with her arms crossed, trusting her instinct.

'_**I never thought I hear myself say this: But I agree with you, sister.' **_ Kitana said.

'_First time you two agree on something. Hopefully it won't be last.' _Tyrell said. _'Sindel, Skarlet, your thoughts.'_

'_**Personally, you have every right to be wary of him, Tyrell. Then again Tori's your friend you should trust her.' **_Skarlet said__

'_I trust Tori, it's that Ryder guy I don't trust.' _Tyrell said to her.

'_**You should intervene when necessary, then again, try not to get involved too much.'**_ Sindel said.

'_And if my suspicions are right?'_

'_**Then you beat him up.' **_The fatales said in unison (excluding Jade and Tanya whose links have been cut earlier.)

'_I'll keep that in mind.' _Tyrell said, before being brought back to reality.

"Tyrell you ok? You spaced out a little." Tori asked, waving her hand in his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Little lost in thought, but I'm fine." Tyrell said, reassuring her.

"_Hey, Hey, Tori Vega. Won't you be our very special…"_

"No!" Tori said, immediately cutting the quartet off.

'Hey, Hey, Tyrell Carter—

"Finish that sentence, and you four will be singing soprano… permanently." Tyrell warned, causing the quartet to run away in fear.

(10 minutes later)

We now see Robbie pacing back and forth, while Rex was waiting to see him crash and burn in any variety. While that was going on, a beautiful brunette girl was walking downstairs.

"Oh, hey Sadie." Robbie said to the girl now-known as Sadie.

"Oh! Hi Tommy." Sadie said, causing Robbie's jaw to drop.

"Uh-oh. This didn't take long to go bad… that's your personal best, bro." Rex said, laughing at his brother's misfortune.

"I'm Robbie. Remember I was in your jazz dance class." Robbie said.

"Oh, right. You're the kid that got kicked in the kiwis." Sadie said, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, but I've healed. Anyway I was wondering if you would have dinner with me this Saturday night at the Olive Garden?" Robbie asked.

(Tyrell, Juri, and Larissa: Here come the pitch…)

"Look I would go out with you, but I'd really rather just stay home and do nothing." Sadie said, rejecting Robbie's offer. "However if you see your friend Tyrell, could one of you give him my number." Sadie said, as she wrote down her number on a folded piece of paper before she walked off.

(Larissa, Juri, and Tyrell: And he's out.)

"I've failed again." Robbie said.

"Aw, who's inadequate?" Rex asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Hey. What's wrong with me?" Robbie asked his friends.

(Juri: Did he _really _just asked that? / Tyrell: I could name a million things wrong with Robbie. / Larissa: Despite not knowing him, I could name a lot of things but we'll let them deal with it.)

"There's a bunch of things."

"Cheap."

"You smell like a baby"

"A little awkward."

"You're irritating."

"You guys. It's not funny." Robbie argued.

"Oh that's another one, you're not funny." Jade said.

"Naruto you and Tyrell hadn't said anything, why?" Robbie asked.

"One, Cause we chose not to say anything." Naruto pointed out.

"Two, you wouldn't be able to handle the cold-blooded truth." Tyrell also pointed out.

"Hang on guys I've got a call." Cat said as she answered her phone. "Northstar, how may I assist you?" Cat asked, while nodding her head. "And your location is… Ok help is on the way, thanks for calling Northstar." Cat said, ending the call.

"What was that about?" Beck asked in curiosity.

"Remember the new phone number I got last week?" Cat asked, as the crew nodded. "Well there was a glitch, cause lots of people that have Northstar keep calling me." Cat said, hating the fact strangers are calling her.

"Wait I heard of Northstar isn't that…"

"An emergency service for people that've just have car accidents." Cat said, finishing Andre's sentence while also noticing the look on her friends' face.

"Oh my god." Rex said, as he facepalmed knowing that those people were basically screwed.

"But how will the paramedics know to go help that guy?" Robbie asked.

"I call them, tell them where to help them, and let them handle the rest." Cat explained as if it was obvious while walking off afterwards… but not before smacking Robbie upside his head for asking an obvious question.

And while the cat's away, the mice will play. And by mice I mean…

"Hey…" Tori said while hanging her arms over Tyrell's and Andre's shoulders, showing her beautiful smile.

"Oh. Someone's happy about something." Andre pointed out.

"Yeah. It's making me sick." Jade said, as she preferred Tori's misery.

"Hey. Is there a reason that girls don't wanna go out with me?" Robbie asked Tori.

"You mean, like, one reason that stands out over all the other reasons?" Tori asked, causing Rex, Andre, Naruto, and Tyrell to laugh.

"So why are you happy?" Robbie asked.

"Cause Ryder Daniels asked me out." Tori said, getting all excited.

"Ooh, He's hot." Rex said, causing Tyrell and Naruto to step back; and the others give him weird looks. "Stare all you want. I'm secure." Rex said, not even bother to care what they think.

"I don't trust that Ryder guy." Jade said, giving her opinion.

'_That makes five of us.' _Tyrell thought referring to himself Kitana, Mileena, Jade, and Tanya.

"Oh, you just hate the idea of anything good happening for me." Tori said, walking to her locker.

"That couldn't be any more true." Jade openly admitted. "Well, I'm just saying, any dude that hot and that perfect has to be hiding something."

'_**Told You.' **_Mileena chirped happily.

'_Not now, Mileena.' _Tyrell told her.

"So I guess you think Beck's hiding something." Andre asked Jade.

"Oh, he _was_. Until I found out." Jade said, glaring at her boyfriend.

"Wait. What was I hiding?" Beck asked, as he usually didn't have any secrets.

"That you were born in Canada!" Jade said, as she stormed off.

"It wasn't a secret." Beck said, as he tries to catch up with his girlfriend. Which leaves Tori, Tyrell, Naruto, Rex, and Robbie alone.

"So this Ryder guy just asked you out, and you said sure?" Robbie asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Tori said.

"That's how relationships work, genius." Rex said

"Yeah, you don't go into a relationship wondering what if." Naruto pointed out.

"Then again, look how you ended up." Tyrell said, proverbially hitting Robbie below the belt.

"Tyrell!" Tori exclaimed, stopping him before he goes too far.

"What? You expect me to lie." Tyrell asked.

"Yes." Tori said, knowing how blunt Tyrell sometimes goes in terms of truth.

"Tori, you of all people should know that I never lie… actually I do, but never in situations like this." Tyrell laughed, as he openly admitted it.

(Tyrell: Ladies how would react if you were lied to? / Juri: The only way I know how: Physically break him in two. / Tyrell: Larissa what about you? / Larissa: Being an assassin, if I was lied to about how much money I'd get. I would do the following: use my poison to kill him, or crush his neck between my legs… and not in a good way. / Tyrell: Was there ever a good way to begin with? / Larissa: *smirks* Do you _really _want to know how I earned the nickname 'Copperhead', pretty boy? / Tyrell: Maybe after this scene is over.)

"Anyways this date when and where?" Robbie asked, ignoring the fact that he was just insulted.

"Friday night, my house."

"Can I come?" Robbie asked.

"What-No! Why?" Tori asked back

"Cause I want to learn from Ryder. Look, I want to be the kind of guy who could walk up to a girl, ask her out and not get laughed at, or sprayed."

"You can't 'observe' my first date with Ryder." Tori said, putting air quotes around observe.

"He won't even know I'm there. I'll hide in that bush on your patio." Robbie said.

"He'll see you." Tori pointed out.

"You never have." Robbie argued.

"I know. But-What?!" At that point Robbie walked off before Tori could put two and two together.

"He was sprayed?" Naruto asked Rex.

"It's actually a funny story, I'll explain later." Rex said, giving Naruto a fist bump before walking off.

(Tyrell: Ok guys, earlier Larissa said that she could crush a person's neck with just her legs. So before we move on to the next scene Larissa's going to show us how she earned the nickname 'Copperhead' Juri if you please. / Juri: Thank you, Tyrell. What I have behind me is a modified ballistic gel body, which virtually has the human body. This isn't for the faint of heart. / Tyrell: Larissa are you ready? / Larissa: *gets into position* Ready as I'll ever be, pretty boy. / Tyrell and Juri:_ 3,2,1… Crush It! _/ Larissa: *increases the pressure using a figure four variation to the head, until the neck eventually snaps. / Tyrell: Wow, now that a hold that'll put Charlotte's _**Figure 8 **_submission to shame. / Juri: We'll that's all for now guys, please enjoy this scene.)

(Vega Residence)

Currently at the Vega house we see Tori making sushi for her date with Ryder, Tyrell on phone texting with his friends, and Trina who'd just walk in with some new jeans that seemed slightly snug around her waist. Something that Tyrell noticed but chose not to say nothing about it, and why would he. He knew Trina had a nice round booty, and those tight pants definitely confirmed it.

(Larissa: *sits on Tyrell's shoulders / Tyrell: What are you doing? / Larissa: Just getting comfortable, is that okay? / Tyrell: Well, I don't have an issue with it. You're kinda hot from here. / Larissa: Well, aren't you sweet. / Juri: *clears her throat* Aren't you forgetting someone? / Relax, Juri, I haven't forgotten you.)

"Trina would you please help me?" Tori asked.

"Kinda busy here, sis. Are you making sushi? " Trina asked, still trying to break her new jeans in.

"Yeah. Will you just read me the instructions that are right over…"

"Look, In case you didn't noticed, I just got these jeans and I need to stretch em out." Trina said, cutting Tori off. "Tyrell have you been watching me from behind?" Trina smirked, already knowing the answer.

"Honestly… yeah. How could I not, it's like those jeans are hugging your waist so tightly. Kinda hard not to look." Tyrell openly admitted, with no apologies.

"Well aren't you sweet. How about I give you a little show." Trina said, as she bent over table shaking her hips from left to right.

"You know we eat on that table." Tori pointed out in slight disgust.

"Ordinarily I'd agree with you Tori. But for right now my attention is focused on something else." Tyrell said, still watching Trina twerk

"Sorry sis, but this baby's got breath." Trina smacked her own rear for emphasis, this time while doing it with no hands. "Sorry Tyrell, but it seems like these jeans won't to dance any further. Maybe, next time?"

"Hey, I'll take what I could get." Tyrell said, while he was headed for the couch.

(Juri: While we're on topic, Tyrell who would win in a dance off Larissa or Me? / Tyrell: Personally it'd be close, but I'd give the slight edge to Larissa. / Larissa: Told you he'd pick me, spider queen. / Juri: Ok… but why her, and not me? / Tyrell: Cause before Larissa was an assassin, she was an exotic dancer.) 

"Anyways, Tori, why make sushi?" Trina asked, while doing lunges.

"I'm gonna surprise my date, Ryder Daniels." Tori smiled.

"Ryder, senior guy, super-hot…. Present company included, of course." Trina said that last part to herself while she bent over; once again giving Tyrell a really nice view, as Tori nodded in agreement. "Be careful." Trina warned her baby sister.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"He dates lots of girls. You remember my friend, Lindsey?" Trina asked.

"Lindsey doesn't like you." Tori pointed out.

"So I know her. Anyway she went out with Ryder last year, and he totally broke her heart."

'_Man am I feeling thirsty.' _Tyrell thought, headed for the fridge.

"So he dumped her?" Tori asked.

"Like with no warning, just, boom, over." Trina said, inadvertently kicking Tyrell in the face leaving an imprint. "Oh my god, Tyrell! Are you okay?" Trina asked, helping him up.

"Just hand me an ice pack and a Baja Blast, if you please." Tyrell kindly asked her.

"You got it." Trina said, as she went to the fridge and gotten what Tyrell requested.

"Back to the topic, maybe he had a good reason." Tori said in Ryder's defense, causing Trina to sigh at her sister's naivety.

"What is that?" Trina asked.

"I thought you were making spicy tuna rolls." Tyrell said, putting the ice pack over his right eye.

"I was, but now they're spicy tuna balls." Tori said, tossing the item in question. "Oh and Tyrell, as much as I love having you here, I need you to… Where'd he go?"

"Look above you." Tyrell said, as he was upside down on the ceiling. "What were you saying?"

"On second thought, as long as Ryder can't see you, you can stay." Tori said, preparing for her upcoming date.

(Later on…)

Tori and Ryder were seen eating Tori's spicy tuna balls, which Ryder admitted that they were delicious.

"I gotta ask you something."

"Hit me." Ryder said

'_I know I'm tempted to hit him.' _Tyrell thought, watching the scene go down; while hanging upside down.

'_**Patience Tyrell, you'll get the chance soon.' **_Sindel said, convince him not to do anything rash.

"Ok. So we've been in the same class all year, and we've like never even talked or anything and you just ask me out, just like that." Tori asked, as Ryder nodded in confirmation. "Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I was nervous to talk to you." Ryder said, even most people can see through him façade.

'_Oh, that is just a load of bull...' _ Tyrell thought.

"But that's insane you're all hot and stuff, Mr. Hard Muscles." Tori said.

"What about you, Ms. Cheekbones?" Ryder said, slightly pinching Tori's cheek. "No seriously, you're pretty, you're an amazing singer, you can make whatever this is." Ryder said, while listing Tori's qualities. "That reminds me do you have a bathroom?"

(Larissa, Tyrell, and Juri: Well that's a stupid question.)

"Yeah, through there, first door on your left." Tori said, as Ryder went off to handle his business.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Tori, Trina was sneaking up right behind her. Whilst Tyrell silently landed beside her.

"Hey!" Trina shouted, scaring Tori out of her boots.

"Tyrell I already knew where you came from. But Trina where did you come from, have you been eavesdropping?" Tori asked.

"Yes. Check his phone."

"What?"

"You don't have much time boys pee fast. Check his phone."

"Tyrell would you please tell her she's being crazy."

"Sorry, Tori, but I'm siding with Trina on this one. Besides I don't trust him as far as I can throw him."

"Besides you could always find out a person's secrets by checking their phone."

Before she could protest, Trina went up to her room, and Tyrell went back on the ceiling. So against her better judgment, she decides to take her sister's advice. Unknown to Tori, Ryder was right behind her to catch her in the act.

"Help you find something?" Ryder asked, much to Tori's shock.

"Wow you guys do pee fast." Tori said, nervous that she'd been busted.

"Were you reading my text messages?" Ryder asked.

"Of course not." Tori said, but the notification tone from Ryder's phone tells a different story.

"Dude!" Ryder said, taking his phone back.

"I'm sorry. Okay, I was snooping." Tori apologized.

"Wow we've been going out for 46 minutes and you already don't trust me." Ryder said, already having second thoughts on this relationship.

"No. No. I'm not like that." Tori said in her defense.

"You sure? Cause I think maybe you're exactly like that." Ryder said, picking up his jacket ready to leave. "I'll see you later." Ryder said, closing the door behind him.

'_Nice going, Tori.'_ Tori thought, mentally berating herself. However before she could continue any further, she noticed something weird with one of the bushes.

"Did that bush just waddle?" Tori asked herself, while opening the door. "Tyrell come here for a second." Tori said, as Tyrell appeared seconds later.

"What's up?" Tyrell asked.

"I want you to throw something at that bush." Tori said, getting straight to the point.

"If you say so." Tyrell said, as he took out a throwing knife and threw it at the bush mere inches away causing a familiar yelp. "Tori I think you have your answer."

"Robbie Shapiro!" Tori shouted, practically demanding that he show himself right this second.

"Yes?" Robbie asked, knowing he was busted.

"You're invading my privacy." Tori said.

"Hey at least I didn't snoop through Ryder's phone." Robbie said.

"Tyrell get another throwing knife ready." Tori said, as Tyrell pulled out four more knives.

"All right, All right, I'm going!" Robbie said, running for his life right now.

(Next Day)

Tori had just walked into school with only one goal in mind: To find Ryder and apologize. Maybe those guys gather around might have some answers?

"Have you guys seen Ryder Daniels?" Tori asked, only to be told that Ryder was nowhere to be found. "There he is." Tori said, as she spotted 'Ryder' with his back turned. "Ryder, Listen." Tori began to say, except when 'Ryder' turned around it was none other than Robbie who was with Rex. "Ew, Robbie. What did you do?"

"I realized that a guy like Ryder gets girls cause of his looks and his attitude, so I gave myself a makeover." Robbie explained.

"You do know your ear's bleeding, right?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I tried to pierce it like Ryder's." Robbie said.

"Ryder doesn't have any kind of piercings." Tori said.

"Bro, you said you were sure his ear was pierced." Robbie said.

"Yeah, I was lying." Rex admitted.

It was also at this moment, Cat decided to make herself known.

"Hey guys, so after school you guys wanna-where's Tyrell?" Cat asked. Before Tori, Rex, or Robbie could answer; Cat's phone rang. _'Man I really need a new phone.' _Cat thought, before putting on a fake smile before answering. "Northstar, how may I assist you?" Cat asked.

"Another car accident?" Robbie asked, as Cat nodded.

"What that? You need an ambulance?" Cat asked, as she walked away to make the call… much to her displeasure.

"Who's she talking to?" Tori asked Robbie.

"Hold that thought. Miss have you noticed my new appearance? Ma'am wait!" Robbie said, trying to get girls to notice his new appearance.

'_You'd think he'd learned by now, but I guess not.' _Rex thought shaking his head, while walking away.

Meanwhile, the real Ryder was walking down the stairs, much to Tori's delight.

"Ryder." Tori called out, getting his attention. "Did you get my text messages?"

"Yeah, you wanna check my phone to make sure I'm not lying?" Ryder sarcastically asked, as he pulled out his phone.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong to snoop on your phone, and if you just give me another chance I promise: I'll trust you and I will never, ever, _ever_, give you spicy tuna balls ever again!" Tori said, pleading her case.

"I kinda like the spicy tuna balls." Ryder said, much to Tori's joy.

"So you wanna come over tonight?" Tori asked, glad to be back in Ryder's good graces.

"I can't. I gotta pick a song for the Full Moon Jam, I have to rehearse it." Ryder said, causing Tori to feel sad. "I gotta, and I don't even know what song I'm gonna do yet."

"You don't know what song you're gonna sing yet?" Tori asked, as Ryder shook his head.

"Sometimes I just get scared to sing alone." Ryder said.

(Tyrell: Ok I know a Grade-A lie when I hear one. / Larissa: If he would've that to me well… he wouldn't live long. / Juri: That goes double for me.)

"Maybe we could sing together. A little duet action." Tori offered.

"That sounds nice. You make me feel safe." Ryder said.

Unknown to Ryder, Mileena was invisible the entire time so she heard everything. 

(With Tyrell)

Tyrell was on top of the Asphalt Café just simply drawing everything around him. Unknown to him, a Fuchsia drone was flying towards his way.

"_**Tyrell Carter. You have a message from Poison, do you accept?" **_ The drone asked. Tyrell nodded causing a holographic screen to appear.

"What's up, pretty boy?" Poison asked.

"Not much. Anyways what up with the drone?' Tyrell asked back.

"You like? I call it _**PoiseRox V.1**_." Poison said, feeling proud of the name.

"PoiseRox One?" Tyrell asked, raising an eyebrow at the name.

"Originally I wanted to name it, _**Vanguard 1**_, but someone beat me to it. But that's a story another time, Meet me at studio I have a surprise for you." Poison said, ending the transmission. Causing the newly-named _**PoiseRox V.1 **_to fly away back to base. (3)

(With Tori and Ryder)

Tori and Ryder were in the middle of practicing their duet.

_[Shelter my eyes from the sun and wait for the birds to fly by. Deep in my head now it's like I'm dreaming…]_

"That was fantastic." Tori said

"You're fantastic." Ryder said, now moving in to kiss Tori.

"Whoa! Were you going to kiss me?" Tori asked, stopping Ryder momentarily.

"Yeah." Ryder said this time Tori didn't put up any resistance, as Ryder kissed her. At the same time, Tori hand slipped on the keyboard causing loud music to blast out, startling them.

"I'm sorry." Tori apologized.

"It's cool." Ryder said, seeing as it was no big deal.

"Did I bite your lip?" Tori asked.

"Little bit, yeah." Ryder said.

(With Tyrell)

Tyrell had just parked by at Mad Gear Records to meet with Poison and Roxy.

"Wonder what Poison needed me for?" Tyrell asked himself, as he entered the building. "Excuse me, miss I'm looking for Poison's office could you tell me where it is please?" Tyrell asked politely.

"Do you have an appointment?" The female receptionist asked, typing on her computer

"Yes." Tyrell answered.

"Name." The female receptionist asked.

"Tyrell Carter." Tyrell said, introducing himself.

"Hang on." The receptionist said, as she pressed as turned to face the screen behind her. _**"Video Call: Poison Kiss." **_The receptionist said, as Poison appeared on the screen.

"You better have a good reason for interrupting me." Poison demanded, glaring at her receptionist.

"My apologies, but someone said that they're here to see you." The receptionist said, quaking in fear.

"Who?" Poison asked.

"Someone by the name of Tyrell Carter." The receptionist said, as Poison's expression seemed more calmer.

"Send him to my office." Poison said, ending the call.

"Where exactly is her office?" Tyrell asked.

"Top of the building, you can take the elevator there." The receptionist said, as Tyrell went to the elevator.

(Sometime Later)

After he'd got out of the elevator, Tyrell had knocked on the double doors of Poison's office.

"Come In." Poison said from behind the doors, as Tyrell entered her office. Which looks extravagant to be honest. "Pretty boy Tyrell, I knew you come. (4)" Poison said, turning around on her chair; with her chin resting on her hands, smiling at him.

Meanwhile Tyrell had noticed Poison's new look: Replacing her skimpy tank top was a bandage-style shirt which has covered her breasts and has a single left long sleeve beneath it. She also has a white elbow band on her left elbow. Her cutoff denim shorts are now black which also shows the lines of her red thong beneath her shirt, and has a gold band on her right thigh and she still has the same red high heels.

"Speechless, huh?" Poison asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Well, what'd you expect me to say?" Tyrell asked back, still in awe over Poison's new look. "Anyways where's Roxy? Surely you didn't just invite me here to see your new look, right?"

"Of course not. That was just a bonus." Poison admitted. "Anyways. Roxy's waiting for us at the studio best not to keep her waiting."

"Ladies first." Tyrell said, being the gentleman that he is.

"My, my, aren't you the charmer." Poison said, caressing his cheek; as the two walked out. "Are you purposely staying behind so you could have a better view?"

"…Yes, is that so wrong?" Tyrell asked, with a smirk.

"Not if you're being honest about it." Poison said, like Tyrell, if there's one thing they can't stand it's a total lie.

(Timeskip to the studio…)

After their long walk both Tyrell and Poison had finally make it to the studio to meet with Roxy, and she didn't look happy… at all. Speaking of new looks Roxy's new look was the same as her sister's except the long sleeve bandage and elbow band were on her right side. She also wore dark red cutoff denim shorts that also shows off the lines of her black thong. She has a platinum band on her right thigh and she now wears black high heels.

"Where have you two been?" Roxy asked with her arms crossed.

"I wanted to show Tyrell my new look, is that wrong?" Poison asked with an innocent look on her face.

"Sis! You promised that we'd show our look together." Roxy said, mad that her sister played her like that.

"Ladies. You mentioned that a few guests would be here soon?" Tyrell asked.

"Oh, yeah, right. You can come in now." Poison said, as three ladies had just walked in.

Lady #1 had short whitish-blonde hair, and yellowish reptilian eyes. She wore black eyeliner, which slightly obscured her features and threw her unusual eyes into sharp contrast. She had many tattoos across her upper body and arms, and wore close-fitting snakeskin clothing.

Lady #2 had jet black hair, and wears a mask with the Japanese red sun with a scar over her right side of the mask. She also wore a black jacket with four golden flowers with black pants. She also wears a red sash holding her two blades.

Lady #3 had blonde hair done in twin ponytails, with the left dyed red and the right dyed blue. She also painted her face white with a black heart under her right eye. She wore a choker necklace with the word _**Puddin**_ in gold letters. She also wore a red and blue jacket with a pair of leather booty shorts to match, with black fishnet stockings that match. On the back of her jacket she also the words Property of… well you really couldn't tell cause she had the name scratched out. She wore a red and white shirt with the words _**Daddy's Lil Monster **_on it. One thing that Tyrell noticed was that she has golden spiky bracelets, a revolver on her right side, and a baseball bat with the words _**Good Night **_on it, and she has a couple of tattoos… mainly one that says _**Lucky You **_and the red and black diamonds on her left forearm.

Lady #4 was someone Tyrell haven't seen in eight years. She was 5'7" had tan skin, brown hair, and green eyes. She wore a long black sleeved leather jacket, and had a cropped shirt underneath it. Her midriff was exposed, and it appeared that she had her belly button pierced. She also wore black skintight pants, black gloves, and a pair of black boots.

"No way, Talia?" Tyrell asked, thinking this was a dream.

"Little Tyrell!" Talia said, as she walked towards him for a hug. "I haven't seen you since you were a little kid, but look at you now: you're so tall and handsome." Talia said, hugging Tyrell even closer.

"Wait a second you two know each other?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah, Talia was like a guardian to me when I eight years old." Tyrell said.

"Plus I knew Tyrell through his mother, we're really close friends." Talia explained. "Speaking of which, how's your mother doing, pretty boy?" Talia asked, playfully pinching his cheek.

"Eh, you know. Business as usual." Tyrell said, like it was no big deal.

"Well since you already know Talia, how bout we let the ladies introduce themselves." Poison said, as Tyrell noticed that there's one lady missing.

"Hey, has anyone seen-" That was as far as Tyrell could say, before he felt something metal and sharp caressing his cheek. "Never mind."

"Strong: Check, Handsome: Check, Tasty: Check" Lady #1 said licking his cheek. "My name is Larissa Diaz: Escape Artist and Contortionist extraordinaire. Nice to meet you." Lady #1 now known as Larissa said, walking back towards the others.

"Right…" Tyrell said, not knowing what to make of this.

"Kon'nichiwa. Watashi no Namae wa Tatsu Yamashiro, Anata Ni aete yokatta." Lady #2 now known as Tatsu said, introducing herself in Japanese, With a bow

"You get any of that Tyrell?" Poison asked.

"Yeah, in translation she said: Hello. My name is Tatsu Yamashiro, Very nice to meet you." Tyrell said, much to the shock of the six ladies. "I was taught to speak and translate different languages when I was younger, hadn't found any use for it until now."

"Hiya, Doll." Lady #3 said, walking towards Tyrell with a seductive look. "Harley Quinn's the name, Teasing's the game." Lady #3 now-known as Harley said, introducing herself. "Plus I know many ways to 'rev up your Harley' if you know what I mean." Harley whispered causing Tyrell's nose to bleed. "Yeah. I could tell me and you we'll get along just fine." Harley winked, as she walked back towards Tatsu and Larissa.

"May I ask a question about your jacket? It looks nice on you." Tyrell complemented, causing Harley to giggle.

"Aww, well aren't you the charmer. Ok, what's your question?" Harley asked.

"About your jacket, why does it say Property of Jo-" That was as far as Tyrell could go, before Poison put her hand over his mouth.

"Long story short: My _Boyfriend _and I had a major falling out, and that's all I'm willing to say about it." Harley said in an unusually serious tone, using the word 'boyfriend' with such hatred and disdain. Tyrell nodded in understanding, not wanting to pry any further.

"Putting the past aside, I think it's time for Tyrell to show us what he's got. Ready?" Poison asked.

"Always." Tyrell said, stepping into the booth.

(Song #1)

_[Yeah standing ovation for the young man _

_Who made it out of he'll with just a suntan_

_Go ahead shake his hand_

_Appreciate the greatness _

_Break from all the fakeness]_

(Song #2)

_[I waited my turn, I put in that work _

_I buried these haters, put them in the dirt_

_I run the Empire the power is mine_

_Take over the game, I put that on my mom]_

(Song #3)

_[You ain't even gotta ask_

_Yeah they see me coming quick_

_Next year in the town guarantee I'm running it_

_Ask me who I'm running with imma say Big T_

_Trust me you ain't bigger than the IMAX on the big screen_

(Song #4)

_[You wanna know my name then go and tell the Sarg_

_You wanna know my gang: Suicide Squad_

_Pistol on my waist I might make a make a mistake _

_Dead Shot, head shot, oh my god am I crazy] _

"Ok, Tyrell. Step outside for a moment." Poison instructed, as Tyrell nodded.

(Outside the studio)

While Poison, Roxy, and company were conversing with each other, Tyrell was in a conversation on his own.

'_So ladies what do you think of Poison and Roxy?' _Tyrell asked.

'_**Looks aside, they seem like professionals.' **_Scarlet said, nodding in approval

'_**They look like someone you'd find in the corner.' **_Kitana said, already putting the two sisters in a bad light.

'_**Kitana what did I tell you about judging people on how they dress.' **_Sindel said, scolding her eldest daughter.

'_Yeah how you feel if someone said: you look like a trashy old lady with no class?' _Tyrell asked, much to the ire of Kitana.

'_**Excuse me, but I have class. If you wanna talk trashy, look at my sister." **_Kitana said, much to Mileena's anger.

'_**Hey before we ended up here, I was always the fun sister. You we're always… well boring. How Liu Kang was able to be around you was a mystery.'**_ Mileena said, causing Kitana to become more furious.

'_Oh, she got you there.'_ Tyrell said, letting out a small laugh.

'_**Why don't you stay out of this?!' **_Kitana said not needing his input.

'_**Don't talk to Tyrell like that!' **_Mileena said, slapping her sister across the face.

'_**Wh…You'll pay for that!'**_ Kitana said, as she tackled Mileena out of their respective crystals. Which it turns into, frankly, a childish brawl. It went on for a full eight to twelve minutes before Sindel had to step in.

"Children, behave." Sindel said, pulling on both her daughter's cheeks.

"Yes, mother." Both Kitana and Mileena said, before Sindel made them return to their crystals.

At that same moment, Harley had stepped out of the studio to give Tyrell their decision.

"Ok, Tyrell, so after a long discussion the ladies and I have decided that… Nice crystals, how much are they worth?" Harley asked with stars in her eyes.

"Sorry, but these crystals aren't for sale." Tyrell said, causing Harley to pout. "You know, you look pretty cute with that face."

"Thanks. But I'm not cute, I'm drop dead sexy… but that's beside the point. The song that the ladies have decided for you to perform is…

(Timeskip: Hollywood Arts)

Robbie, accompanied by Rex, was seen walking up to a brunette with a black and white horizontal striped tank top on.

"Hey, Christine. Wait up. Hi." Robbie said, out of breath trying to catch up with her.

"Uh, Robbie?" The brunette now known as Christine asked in confusion.

"Right. Right. I'm in your Spanish class." Robbie said.

"You look different." Christine said, noticing Robbie's new look.

"I know. Try to relax." Robbie said, trying to look and sound cool.

"You know, you kinda look like this guy I used to date. Ryder Daniels." Christine pointed out.

"Oh, you dated him?" Robbie asked.

"Well, I thought I was dating him, then I found out his little game." Christine said.

"Keep going." Robbie said, wanting to know the full details.

"Okay. So Ryder talked me into dancing with him for a class project cause, you know, I'm a good dancer, and then right after I helped him get an "A", he never called me again." Christine explained.

"Oh, you must've felt so dirty." Robbie said, feeling sorry for the girl.

"Nah, he does it to a lot of girls. He uses them to get a good grade, then see ya, but I should've known. No guys ever ask me out. I just sit home alone. So depressing." Christine said, feeling a bit sad.

"Well, do you wanna go out with me?" Robbie asked, seeing a golden opportunity in front of him.

"No. But if you see your handsome dreadlocked friend, give him this number." Christine said walking off, leaving Rex to laugh at his brother's failure once again.

"Ok what does Tyrell have, that I don't?" Robbie asked, as he was getting annoyed.

"You really want me to answer that?" Rex asked his brother, with an 'are you serious' look on his face.

(The Vega Residence)

Everyone, sans Robbie and Rex, was at Tori's place to deliver the bad news.

"And then Robbie told us." Beck said.

"So we checked it out with some of the other girls Ryder's gone out with." Andre said.

"Sad to say, but it's the truth." Cat said.

"So he's just using me to get a better grade?" Tori asked, feeling hurt and betrayed.

"Sorry, Tori." Andre said, as Cat put a hand on Tori's shoulder. While Trina put her hand on her sister's shoulder

"You must feel pretty stupid right now." Jade said, causing everyone to stare at her.

"Okay, that a time out." Beck said, as Jade ruined the moment.

"No I was just trying to-"

"Go sit on the steps." Beck said, as Jade did exactly that.

"Tyrell what are your thoughts on this, man?" Naruto asked, only to receive no response.

"Tyrell, you okay?" Andre asked, knowing that silence doesn't usual suit him.

"Relax, I'm fine. I'm just gonna have a little 'chat' with Ryder. Excuse me." Tyrell said as he took out a short steel pipe from his backpack, wanting to hurt Ryder in the worst way possible. As soon as he made his way to the door, not only was held back by Andre, Beck, and Naruto; but Trina took the pipe away from his hand, while the rest dragged him outside to cool off. "Come on guys, I can't be the only one who wants to do something about this."

"No. You're just the only one who wants to knock Ryder's head clean off." Trina said.

"And rightfully so." Jade added

"Jade!" Everyone (excluding Tyrell) yelled at her.

"Well he deserves it." Jade said, crossing her arms.

"Why are you like this?" Tori asked, as she never seen Tyrell this mad.

"Cause if someone did my friends like that that's bad, if someone did _you _like that…" Tyrell let that sentence hang in the air, as Tori was speechless.

"Let him go guys." Tori said, as the guys reluctantly done so. Tori had walked up to hug him. "Thank you, Tyrell, really." Tori said, hugging Tyrell even tighter. This made Trina, Jade, and Cat jealous but they decided that it wasn't the time.

"Look if you don't want me to get revenge, then I'll respect your decision." Tyrell said, as he was completely calm.

"Oh, you'll get your shot at vengeance… just not now." Tori said. "So back to the topic at hand, what do I do now?"

"Well, you still not gonna sing a duet with that jerk, are you?" Andre asked.

"No way." Tori said.

"Good, so he'll fail." Beck said.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna fail too." Tori said, refusing to fail this project

"So what are you gonna sing?" Andre asked.

"A song, a really cool song that you're gonna help me write tonight." Tori said.

"I can't." Andre said

"You have to." Tori said, practically begging at this point.

"But I gotta go—"

"Come on, Andre."

"All right. I'll just celebrate my 97 year old great grandpa's birthday with him next year, possibly." Andre said, as he now dragged into the situation. "Well, come on."

"You guys go on ahead, I'll meet up with y'all tonight." Tyrell said, walking out the door.

(Timeskip: Full Moon Jam)

Ryder was backstage eating a bag of cashews, waiting to perform a 'duet' with Tori.

"I got your mic for ya."

"Just put it on me." Ryder said, as the guy beside him did exactly that.

"So congrats, man. I hear you're going out with Tori now."

"Yeah, for like 5 more minutes, then you can have her." Ryder said, as he walked off for his 'duet'.

Meanwhile Tori and Tyrell heard everything, and to say they were both furious would be an understatement. You could tell from the way Tori's eye twitches.

"Naruto, Tyrell, you guys heard that?" Tori asked, as Naruto walked beside her; While Tyrell appeared from seemingly outta nowhere.

"Every. Last. Word. Tori I can't wait any longer, can I just do everyone a favor and hurt this guy?" Tyrell asked while wrapping his hands with black boxing tape.

"After your performance. Wish me luck, guys." Tori said, as she went off to the stage prepare herself.

"So how are we gonna deal with Ryder?" Naruto asked, wanting in on the action.

"Ask me again after I'm done performing my new song." Tyrell said, as he walked off to have a last minute discussion with Poison and company.

(At the stage.)

"Ok, up next, we have, singing a duet, Tori Vega and Ryder Daniels." The teacher announced as both Tori and Ryder appeared.

"Hey, you guys. This is a little song that goes out to ladies, especially for those that know my friend Ryder." Tori said, putting Ryder on blast.

"My, mic's not working." Ryder said.

"Bummer. Let's go, Andre!" Tori said, as the music began to play.

"Andre?" Ryder asked, as he was now confused. "What song is this?"

"Just listen, I think you'll hate it."

(Beggin on your Knees by Victoria Justice)

_[You had it all  
The day you told me  
Told me you want me  
I had it all  
But let you fool me  
Fool me completely_

_Yeah I was so stupid  
To give you all my attention  
'Cause the way you played me  
Exposed your true intention]_

_['Cause one day  
I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day  
I'll have you crawling like a centipede  
You mess with me  
And mess with her  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah one day  
You'll be beggin' on your knees for me]_

_[So watch your back  
'Cause you don't know when or where I could get you  
I've set the trap and when I am done  
Then you'll know what I've been through  
So oh mister player do you feel like the man now?  
And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out]_

_[I know I'm being bitter  
But I'mma drive you under  
'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after  
But what you did to me, after you told me  
You never felt that way it was only just a game (One Day…)]  
_

_['Cause one day  
I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day  
I'll have you crawling like a centipede  
You mess with me  
And mess with her  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah one day  
You'll be beggin' on your knees for me]_

After the song ended, everybody applauded and cheered at Tori's performance, as expected of her. Ryder on the other hand, got flat out embarrassed and just left the stage. Meanwhile Tyrell was get for his own performance, but not getting some words of encouragement before the show.

(Flashback, Pre Full Moon Jam)

_Tyrell was seen at the parking lot listening to his new song to hype himself up, while going over what do to when he was introduced. Unknown to him, some certain girls were coming towards his direction._

"_Nervous?" Poison asked._

"_Little bit, but not much to be concerned about." Tyrell said, reassuring them._

"_Well, the girls and I want to wish you good luck when you get out there." Larissa said._

"_That and as a last minute discussion, we feel that Harley and Tatsu accompany you." Roxy said._

"_Anything else?" Tyrell asked them._

"_One last thing: knock em dead." Talia said, as she fist-bumped Tyrell for good luck. Afterwards Talia, Larissa, Poison, and Roxy had left._

"_Well ladies anything to say, before the show?" Tyrell asked._

"_Chōdo 1: Sore wa shōtaimudesu!" Tatsu said excitedly in Japanese._

"_What did she say?" Harley asked._

"_She said 'it's showtime' and I agree with her." Tyrell said, causing the three to laugh_

(Flashback end)

"All right, our final act, doing a solo performance is…" The teacher had begun to announce, only for Poison and Roxy to appear on stage, much to the approval to the guys.

"We'll take it from here, if you don't mind." Poison said, leaving no room for discussion.

"What are you ladies doing here, I demand…"

"Silence!" Roxy demanded.

"Yes, of course."

"A lot of talented people here tonight, am I right?" Poison said, causing some the students to cheer.

"Anyway, the final act for tonight, is someone y'all know very well…." Roxy started off.

"…Some of y'all may know him as L.A.'s Dreadlocked pretty boy…" Poison said, to the cheers of many ladies.

"…Please welcome, with his new single…"

"Tyrell Carter!" Both sisters finished, as the music started to play.

(Purple Lamborghini by Skrillex and Rick Ross)

Like the song's namesake, a Purple Lamborghini drove its way onto the crowd, causing some students that are up close to move out of the way. For this performance Tyrell was wearing a black and purple muscle shirt, with a Purple zip-up hoodie with no sleeves, along with black cargo pants. He also wore a Purple bandanna around his neck, along with Black and Purple Nikes. Harley and Tatsu walked out of the ride side by side with Tyrell as he began.

_[Biggest boss and I been the trillest  
I'm a bigger problem when I click with Skrillex  
Murder on my mind, it's time to pray to God  
My revolver is that __religious__ the revolution's born  
You wanna know my name then go and tell the Sarg  
You wanna know my __gang__: Suicide Squad  
Pistol on my waist, I might make a mistake  
Dead shot, head shot, oh my God, am I crazy?  
Drugs every corner, this is Gotham City  
Killer Croc came to kidnap you, to cut out your __kidney__]  
[Ain't no mercy, got that purple Lamborghini lurkin'  
Rozay, don't you know that pussy worth it  
Flooded Rolex at the Grammy awards  
They still sellin' dope, that's those Miami boys  
Killers everywhere, it ain't no place to run  
Forgive me for my wrongs, I have just __begun__]  
_  
_[Ain't, ain't no mercy, a-ain't, ain't no mercy  
Got that purple Lamborghini, purple Lamborghini lurkin'  
Ain't, ain't no mercy, a-ain't, ain't no mercy  
Got that purple Lamborghini lurkin', Rozay]  
_  
_[Don't be beggin' for your life 'cause that's a lost cause  
High stakes, body armor, suicide boy  
There's a time for games and there's a time to kill  
Make up your mind, baby, 'cause the time is here  
Capital murder, capital lettuce  
Yeah she catchin' my vibe but she can't fathom my cheddar  
Need a couple gang members for these new endeavors  
From this point on anything we do, we do together  
Body on the corner, million in the trunk  
Seven figures, I will spend that every other month  
Killers on the corner, talons in the clip  
__Build__a__palace__out__in__ Paris just to fill with bitches  
Say my name and I'm coming with the gun squad  
Everybody runnin', homie, there's only one God  
Cocaine, white Ferrari, I'm in the fast lane  
Every day was life and death, that's when the cash came  
Count money, drug residue even blood on 'em  
He had a driver 'til I put my cause on it  
Kickin' in the dope boy, Suicide Squad  
Needle in my arm so I'm do or die for __it__]_

_Ain't, ain't no mercy, a-ain't, ain't no mercy  
Got that purple Lamborghini, purple Lamborghini lurkin'  
Ain't, ain't no mercy, a-ain't, ain't no mercy  
Got that purple Lamborghini lurkin', Rozay  
_

_Power  
Greed  
Devious  
Needs  
High stakes  
(Cash money)  
Dope boy  
(Rap money)  
__Renzel__, Real hip  
Forgive me for my wrongs, I have just begun  
Rozay_

Whether it was the fancy car, the two ladies, or the song itself. One thing's for sure: the crowd pretty much enjoyed it. They applauded and cheer like it was no tomorrow. They thought it was on par, or equal with Tori's performance.

"Thank you Hollywood Arts, Peace." Tyrell said, as he headed backstage.

(Backstage)

Upon going backstage Tyrell was greeted by none other Naruto and company.

"Dude, after that performance, I gotta call the fire department… cause that performance was on fire." Naruto said.

"Funny, cause I was thinking the same thing about your flaming hair." Tyrell said.

"Now that just plain hurt, bro." Naruto said, with fake sadness.

"Dude I'm just playing, why so serious?" Tyrell put Naruto in a headlock, messing up his hair.

"Naruto dramatics aside, you were really great of there." Tori said, putting her hand on Tyrell's shoulder.

"Yeah, how'd you managed to come up with that anyway?" Andre asked.

"Two reasons: One of them is creativity, the second reason is-"

"Dog Pile…" Harley said, as she and the others piled on top of Tyrell.

"…These girls." Tyrell said,

"Who are they?" Tori asked, with a slight tone of jealousy.

"Naruto, Andre, you two are familiar with both Poison and Roxy, so I can skip them. These ladies are Harley, Tatsu, Larissa, and Talia." Tyrell said, introducing the ladies. "Now If you guys don't mind, I gotta handle some unfinished business."

"Where are you going?" Larissa asked.

"I'll explain on the way." Tori said.

(Near the parking lot…)

"Okay, I'll ask again: what are we gonna do about Ryder?" Naruto asked.

"I'll give you a hint: Before the WWE Draft, what was The Club's favorite thing to do?" Tyrell asked.

"Easy, Beat up John Cena." Naruto answered

"Well, tonight we'll be something similar, beat up Ryder Daniels… and there he is." Tyrell said, noticing Ryder at the parking lot.

"Let's do this." Naruto said, as himself and Tyrell walked up to Ryder.

(With Ryder)

Ryder was seen, headed for his car only to be stopped by Naruto and Tyrell.

"Yo, Ryder. Relax dude let's chat for a second." Tyrell said, luring Ryder into a false sense of security.

"What going on?" Ryder asked, showing a little bit of fear.

After leaving a trail of tears and broken hearts, he _should _be afraid.

"Tyrell and I are just looking for some answers." Naruto said, wanting to hear from Ryder himself.

"About?" Ryder asked.

"Why did you broke those girls hearts, including Tori's, what have they did to you to deserve such treatment?" Tyrell asked, trying to hide his rage.

"You have only one chance to answer. So if I was you, I make my answer count." Naruto warned.

"Easy, Tori and those other girls were nothing but a means to an end. After they'd helped me with get an "A" or higher, I see no further reason to keep them around." Ryder said nonchalantly, much to anger of Tyrell and Naruto.

"So you're telling me that, you never had any feelings for any of the girl you dated?" Naruto asked, looking at Ryder with extreme disgust.

"Don't give me that. Your friend over there would use any girl he'd come across." Ryder said, trying to shift the heat to Tyrell.

"Ok first off never compare me to you. Second, the difference between you and I is that I always Keep it 100 with the ladies. Finally I like to keep contact with most of my ladies." Tyrell said, putting a hand on Ryder's shoulder. "As you just…well.. don't." Tyrell laughed before slamming Ryder's face on the hood of his car with a Complete Shot (5). Then it was Naruto's turn as delivered a series of kicks to Ryder's chest.

"Wait, Tyrell, I got an idea: lift him up." Naruto said, slightly opening up Ryder's car door. "Now, whip him over here." Soon as Tyrell did just that, within mere seconds, Naruto opened the door causing Ryder to hold his head in pain.

Tyrell began to pick Ryder up from the ground cause he was far from done. However before he and Naruto could do anything…

"Tyrell, Naruto, stop!" A familiar voice called out.

The two turned around to see Tori, Talia, and others.

"Tori, we're friends, but don't try to stop us." Tyrell said

"Who said anything about stopping you? Put his head against the grille." Tori said, wanting a little piece of revenge. Soon as Tyrell and Naruto did exactly that: Tori backed up a little bit, then she did a single leg dropkick to Ryder's jaw…possibly knocking out a couple teeth.

"I have an idea on how to finish this: Naruto put Ryder's legs on your shoulders, and I'll put his neck on mine." Tyrell said, as the two set Ryder up. "Tori, since you dated him, you decide the verdict."

"After 10 counts of leaving a trail of tears and broken hearts, mine included, I find the defendant… guilty." Tori said crying crocodile tears, leaving her ex to her fate.

"Wait, Tori. Can't we talk about this, please?!" Ryder pleaded.

"You used me, along with those other girls, we're _way _past talking. Tyrell, Naruto, you know what to do." Tori said.

Right after Tori said those words: Tyrell and Naruto finished him off with an Aided snap swinging neckbreaker on the hood of his car. In other words, they _**'Killed' **_the _**'Magic' **_that Ryder had left. (See what I did there?)

"Ryder it's nothing personal, well it is personal, cause I personally don't like you." Tyrell said, as he placed out a small MP3 player right next to him. "Well, I'm done here. I'm going home, come on guys." Tyrell said as himself, Naruto, Talia, Tori, and company went to meet up the others.

Meanwhile Ryder was lying on the ground, receive a beating that he should've received long ago. While the little MP3 played the same song on loop.

_**[I'll fade away and classify myself as Obsolete!] **_

(Centerstage)

Tyrell, Juri, and Larissa had walked out to the crowd.

Tyrell: You guys enjoyed the show?

Crowd: *cheers loudly*

Larissa: Now in this next episode it'll involve two words: Summer Vacation.

Juri: That's right. Summer might be over, but not in this story. We're just getting started.

Tyrell: As Juri just said, we're just getting started. But anyway guys that's all time for this week. If you guys liked this episode/chapter follow yours truly for future chapters, go back and watch all my other previous episodes. Check me out on Team Tyrell and Straw Hat's Newest Member and-

Juri: *Whispers something to Tyrell*

Tyrell: Oh, yeah, thanks for reminding me. For the benefit of those with Smartphones and/or Flash Photography. Counting down in 5…4…3…2…1…

Larissa and Juri: Hit the music *Flashes the crowd, while throwing around random merchandise. While dancing to House of Pain's Jump Around*

Tyrell: Jump Up, Jump Up, and get down!

Crowd: *chants 'jump' while they're getting hype!

?: Stop, stop, cease this incessant jumping at once!

Tyrell: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who do you think you are? Coming up here, and telling me how to run my show?!

?: My name is Tony, and I have come here to tell you that representing a certain amount of people, to cancel this program immediately.

Tyrell: Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Cause reason #1 this show's not going anywhere. Reason #2: I could care less what they say, so you tell them to take their message and shove it!

Larissa: So you tell the easily offended club, or whatever they go by, that this show ain't going nowhere.

Tony: How dare you? What are your names, so I can report the three of you?!

Tyrell: *takes out cell phone* You can call me, Too Sweet.

?: Too sweet, what-?

Larissa and Juri: *Delivers a double superkick to the face of Tony*

Crowd: *Chants 'too sweet' while clapping and stomping.

Tyrell: Yo, Tony, deliver this last message to your group: If you're not down with that, we got two words for ya!

Crowd: Suck it! *cue Tyrell, Juri, and Larissa doing the DX crotch chop*

Tyrell: Okay, somebody throw this trash outta here. As for you guys, until next time: be calm, be cool, and as always… *put on a pair of shades* Be awesome, peace. *Jump Around plays, as Tyrell walks off with Larissa and Juri.

*End*

Well guys it been a while, but I've finally finished the long awaited ninth. We're that close to reaching double digits. Plus I've thrown in a couple of references in the story. If you can find them good for you. Plus I've already introduced some new girls (I know I have a problem, so sue me :P)

Later, bros, until then… you know what to do.


End file.
